Aprendiz De Vampiro
by SerenityTsukinoChiba
Summary: Ginny se lleva una gran sorpresa al describir de que su vida no es tal cual como ha creído, una mañana despierta con sus colmillos crecidos, al enterarse de su verdadera condición deberá aprender a ser una vampira, ya que no solo es una simple vampira sino la hija del rey de esa especie, un día a su casa llega un guapo entrenador. ¿Que podría suceder entre ellos?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Soy qué?**

A penas despertó Ginny Weasley se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, menos mal que ese día no tenía clases, era fin de semana y quería hacer algunas compras, tomo su cepillo de dientes y su pasta dental, se acercó al espejo del baño para verse mientras se cepillaba los dientes pero lo que vio la dejo helada.

- ¡Ah!

Sus colmillos habían crecido y mucho, camino hacia atrás asustada, pero choco con la pared del cuarto de baño, debía ser una pesadilla, se había cepillado los dientes la noche anterior y no los tenía tan crecidos.

- ¡Mamá!- Corrió escaleras abajo.- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

- Ginny hija.- Mamá Molly salió a su encuentro.- ¿Qué pasa hija?

- Mírame.- Le mostro la boca.- Mamá algo raro me está pasando, anoche no los tenías así.

- No puede ser. . .- Su madre se acercó para revisarla.- Ya te crecieron.

- ¿Mamá de que hablas?

- Tu papá me dijo que te crecerían los colmillos cuando cumplieras veinte años no ahora que acabas de cumplir quince.

- Mamá no estoy comprendiendo nada.- Ginny se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto? Ese hombre desapareció hace más de cuatro años.

- Hija tuvo que irse. . .

- No me des esa explicación barata mamá, él nos dejó y esa es toda la historia, dejo de querernos y punto.

- Ginny no. .

- Mamá si sabes que me está pasando dímelo por favor.

- Bien.- Su madre se sentó a su lado.- Yo. . . No sé cómo explicarte esto. . .

- Mamá dime por favor.

- De acuerdo pero debes prometerme algo.- Le dijo su madre muy seriamente.- Tienes que prometerme que vas a escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte.

- Lo prometo.

- Cuando tu padre y yo. . .

- Alto. . . Alto.- La interrumpió.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese señor en todo esto?

- Ginny has prometido escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte.

- Bien, habla de ese hombre.

- Yo acababa de terminar la universidad y estaba comenzado a trabajar, un día me quede en el trabajo hasta muy tarde, era de noche cuando salí de la oficina y estaba muy oscuro, unos hombres intentaron asaltarme cuando un joven muy guapo me salvo, le dio un paliza a esos delincuentes. . .

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mis colmillos?

- Ese hombre resulto ser tu padre.- Su madre prefirió ignorar lo que había dicho.- Desde ese momento comenzamos a salir, llevábamos casi un año de relación cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada de ti hija, yo estaba contenta pero tu padre no mucho.

- Ni me lo digas, nunca me quiso realmente. . .

- No digas eso, él nos quiso mucho.- Le dijo su madre con reproche.- En fin cuando me dijo del porqué de sus temores debo confesar de que yo sentí mucho miedo.

- Él tenía una enfermedad genética.- Le dijo.- Ahora comprendo.

- No es eso, en fin a pesar de que ambos teníamos miedo afrontamos el embarazo y naciste, pasaron los años y tú. . .- Su madre respiro hondo.- Bueno lo que te acaba de pasar no se manifestaba y tu padre averiguo que tus colmillos no crecerían hasta que a lo menos cumplieses veinte años.

- ¿Y qué enfermedad se supone que tengo?

- No es ninguna enfermedad hija, simplemente eres mitad humana. . .- Su madre la abrazo.- Mitad vampiro.

Ginny trato en entender las últimas palabras de su madre. ¿Qué ella era qué? Por un loco instante pensó que solo se trataba de un mal sueño por lo que cerró los ojos y se dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

- No hagas eso cielo.- La regaño su madre.- No estás soñando, es verdad, tu padre es un vampiro, por eso tuvo que alejarse de nosotros, él era de la familia real de los vampiros.

- Mamá no puede ser cierto. . .

- Bueno él era en aquel tiempo el príncipe heredero, cuando se padre abdico a su favor tuvo que volver al mundo de los vampiros.

- ¿Mundo de los vampiros?- Aquello ya era de más.

- Bueno, es una isla secreta que hay en medio del océano.

- Bien, de acuerdo, supongamos que te creo, que creo que mi papá. . . Ese señor es vampiro, lo que significa que yo. . . ¿Tengo que ser vampiro también?

- Bueno al menos tu padre. . .

- Ese señor.- Como hayan sido las cosas entre sus padres, su padre Arthur Weasley se había ido y no había vuelto a tener noticias de él.

- Ese señor, dijo que cuando tus características de vampiro comenzaran a desarrollarse enviaría a alguien para entrenarte.

- ¿Entrenarme?

- Bueno prepararte para tu nueva. . . Condición.

- ¿Y él no puedo venir a dar la cara verdad?- Aquello le molestaba, su padre simplemente se había desentendido de ellas dos, sobre todo de su madre que año tras año extrañaba a su marido.- Lo sabía.

- Querida Arthur es ahora el rey de la isla donde vive con su pueblo. . .

- ¿Y nunca mando por nosotras?- No sabía para que hacia esas preguntas.

- Los humanos no son bienvenidos en la isla, nuestra sangre es muy apreciaba por los vampiros, Arthur sabía que sería muy peligroso si nos llevaba con él.

- Acéptalo mamá no nos quería, nunca nos quiso, apenas tuvo oportunidad se fue lejos.

- Ginny. . .

- No mamá.- Se tocó los colmillos.- Esto es solo un recordatorio de un hombre que no nos quería

- Arthur dijo que eso dudaría solo un par de horas, es un efecto que se irá pronto.

- Como sea, me iré al cuarto.- Le dijo ella.- Solo bajare cuando esto se vaya.

Molly se quedó en la sala, había llegado la hora de contactarse con su marido, aunque Ginny creciera pensando que ellos se habían separado legalmente, ella seguía siendo la esposa de Arthur Weasley al menos legalmente, en la isla seguramente su matrimonio nunca habría sido reconocido.

Fue a su cuarto y busco entre su armario la cajita de cristal que Arthur le había dado antes de irse, la abrió y saco el medallón, aquella era la única forma de ponerse en contacto con su marido, él se lo había dado para que lo llamara cuando Ginny descubriera su verdadera forma.

- Arthur. . . Arthur.- Lo llamo.- Si me escuchas tienes que saber que nuestra hija ya comenzó a desarrollar su lado vampiro, los colmillos le crecieron como pasaba contigo, está enfadada y no quiere escuchar mucho sobre esto, antes de irte me prometiste enviar a alguien para ayudarla, no puedo hacer esto sola, sé que no puedes volver pero te echo tanto de menos, bueno es eso, espero que hayas escuchado esto.

La mujer apretó el medallón contra su pecho, aquella era la única forma de contactar con su esposo y solo debía ser utilizada una vez, había luchado contra sí misma durante tantos años, aun amaba a su esposo y sospechaba que nunca dejaría de hacerlo, pero era una mujer, una mujer que extrañaba a su hombre.

En la isla Dreams.

- . . . Espero que hayas escuchado esto.- El mensaje de su mujer era breve, pero le decía lo importante, su hija estaba entrando en la fase de convertirse en vampira.

Guardo el medallón que por años había cargado en su cuello, a la espera de que su mujer se hubiese puesto en contacto, la echaba tanto de menos, no podía dejar la isla, como rey de ese lugar estaba obligado a permanecer ahí hasta que alguien de su sangre estuviese ahí también, el equilibrio de la isla dependía de los poderes que cargaba en su sangre.

Si lograba que Ginny aceptase ir a la isla y quedarse unos días ahí, él podía volver a la ciudad de Tokio para estar unos días con su mujer, Molly ya tendría treinta y cinco años o quizá un poco más, el tiempo de su isla transcurría de forma distinta que en el resto de la tierra, si su hija lo aceptaba su condición e iba a la isla podía ir con su hermosa Molly pronto, el problema era encontrar a la persona idónea para comenzar a entrenar a su hija y ayudarla a controlar lo poderes que comenzarían a desarrollarse muy pronto, los colmillos creciente eran la prima fase, no tenía forma inmediata de contestarle a Molly, y ciertamente primero prefería encontrar a quien aceptara ir a la tierra de los mortales.

No muchos vampiros podían estar cerca de humanos sin querer quitarle la sangre completamente, lo cual les provocaba la muerte inmediata, él mismo había bebido la sangra de su esposa mucha veces, pero se había contenido.

Tenía muchos hombres de confianza, pero pocos habían estado en Londres y quería mandar a alguien que estuviese familiarizado con la ciudad, lo cual dejaba solo dos candidatos, hablaría con cada uno de ellos, y quien resultase mejor opción lo mandaría de inmediato a Londres.

Además estaba interesado en otro tema que quizá pudiese ayudarlo a traer a su mujer a su lado al fin, sin que representara un peligro para ella estar en la isla, llevaba años buscando una solución para poder estar a su mujer.

En la ciudad de Londres.

Cuando lo colmillos de la pelirroja volvieron a su normalidad la joven se arregló para salir, de todos modos estaba nerviosa, si los colmillos le crecían de nuevo delante de gente extraña se moriría de la vergüenza.

- ¿Mamá?- Bajo hasta la cocina.- ¿Mamá dónde estás?

- Aquí cielo.- Molly salió de un pequeño cuarto que tenía para lavar ropa.- ¿Dime ya te sientes mejor?

- Si mamá.- Ginny abrazo a su madre.- Ciento las cosas horrible que dije respecto a ese señor, pero sabes lo que pienso de él, de todas formas no tenía derecho a atacarlo frente a ti.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora Ginny.- Su madre le sonrió.- ¿Dime vas a salir?

- Deán me invito a salir mañana y quería comprar algo bonito.

- ¿Deán Malfoy? ¿Tu compañero de clases?

- Si mamá, él.

- Oh es un chico tan amable, ve querida y no dejes que esto te haga sentir deprimida, ya verás como todo se arreglara.

- Si mamá.- La pelirroja le sonrió- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- Estaba pensando que podría hacer tu pastel favorito.- Dijo Molly.- Solo necesito el ingrediente principal. . .

- ¿Fresas?

- Exacto, pasa por la tienda y compra Fresas.

- Si.- Ginny tomo su bolso y salió.

Quizá su nueva forma fuera a complicarle la vida, pero si de verdad era una vampiro tendría que encontrar a alguien que le explicase todo aquello, pero no era tan fácil si comentaba algo con alguien más seguramente la creerían un loca de remate.

Aunque su madre le había dicho que alguien aparecería para entrenarla. ¿Tendría que aprender mucho? No sabía mucho sobre vampiros, todo lo que sabía era lo que Hollywood enseñaba a través de sus películas, y ciertamente eso no ayudaba mucho. Resolvió ir a una librería, quizá encontraría algo de información en libros o ese tipo de cosas.

- Hola.- La encargada de la librería la saludo.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Busco información sobre vampiros.- Murmuro en voz baja.

- Ya veo. . . déjame ver.- La mujer comenzó a teclear en su computadora.- En el segundo puro encontraras material sobre seres mitológicos, ahí podrás encontrar lo que necesitas.

- Muchas gracias.

Tomo varios libros, pero todos hablaban de cosas distintas, en algunos decían que los vampiros no podían andar a la luz del día, en otros que eran inmunes a los rayos del sol, en algunos hablaban de in intenso deseo de beber sangre y aquello ya la asqueaba por completo, nada le servía, todo lo que hacia la confundía más, pero compro el libro que le pareció más apegado a la realidad.

El resto de la mañana se dedicó a hacer sus compras, necesitaba un perfume nuevo y un vestido, Deán había prometido llevarla al parque de diversiones, y aquellos días eran de mucho calor.

- Mamá ya llegue.- Entro en la casa cargando sus comprar y la bolsa que llevaba las preciadas fresa.- Traje lo que me encargaste.

- Ya voy.- Mamá Molly bajo las escaleras.- Estaba arriba guardando unas cosas.

- Traje las fresas.

- Perfecto, ya tengo el biscocho hecho, solo tengo que hacer la crema de fresa.

- Iré arriba a dejar estas cosas.- Le mostro las bolsas con sus comprar.- Por cierto compre un libro que habla de mí. . . Problema.

- Ya veo, me alegra que quiera saber más de tu naturaleza, tu padre y yo temíamos que te enfadaras por dejarte crecer sin decirte nada.

- Bueno no estoy contenta pero tratare de no pensar mucho en eso, hasta que tenga mayor información.

- Ya le mande un mensaje a tu padre. . .

- ¿Lo echas de menos verdad?- La interrumpió Ginny al ver a su madre ponerse triste.

- Bueno es mi esposo, si él no tuviese que haber vuelto a su isla tal vez aun estaríamos juntos.

- Mamá. . .- Llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarle algo importante.- ¿Por qué no sales con otros hombres? Quizá conozcas alguno que te quiera de verdad. . .

- Cariño tu padre me quería de verdad, fueron las circunstancias las que no permitieron que siguiéramos juntos.

- Mmm. . Piénsalo al menos.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny entro en su cuarto y saco su vestido color calipso, lo colgó en el armario y se puso ropa más cómoda para andar en la casa, tomo su libro llamado ¿Qué es un vampiro? Y bajo al primer piso de la casa, le gustaba ayudar a su madre a cocinar era un desastre en la pastelería, así que mientras Molly estuviera cocinando ella podría leer el libro.

- Mira mamá dice que los vampiros son de largo vivir.- Comento momentos después cuando ya estaba en la cocina.- Dice que tienen la capacidad de vivir más tiempo que los humanos comunes.

- Bueno ese es cierto, Arthur tenía cerca de cien años cuando lo conocí cuando se fue ya tenía ciento diez.

- Ya veo. ¿Nunca cambio de imagen de acuerdo a su edad?

- Bueno no, al parecer la sangre de los vampiros es muy fuerte, les permite vivir más y no morir tan fácilmente.

- Comprendo, lo que significa que viviere más tiempo.- Concluyo Ginny.

- Lo vampiros también se conservan jóvenes hija.- Molly estaba sacando del horno su pastel.- Tu padre a pesar de la edad que tenía aparentaba un hombre de poco más de treinta años.

- ¿Y yo qué edad voy a aparentar cuando sea mayor?

- En tu caso es distinto, eres mitad humana y vampiro, tu padre no sabía mucho que nos pudiera ayudar, los vampiros tienen un estricto código acerca de mezclarse sexualmente con un humano.

- Y mi padre rompió las reglas.- Murmuro ella.- Me gustaría tenerlo cara a cara para decirle unas cuentas verdades.

- Bueno él sintió una gran atracción por mí y yo sentí lo mismo.

- Mamá entonces yo tendré que casarme con un vampiro o algo así.

- No lo sé hija, eso creo que tendrá que verlo tu padre, yo no sé mucho sobre vampiro, tan solo lo que él me explico.

- Entiendo, supongo que no me queda más remedio que esperar a ver qué sucede con. . .- Sintió que sus colmillos crecían de pronto, se llevó ambas manos a esa parte de la boca para comprobar, en efecto habían crecido.- Este problema, mamá odio todo esto.

- Hay cariño si pudiera hacer algo créeme que lo haría.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo.

Era de noche en la isla Dreams.

- Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo no te agrada, pero eres el único en quien confió y que conoce Londres de pies a cabeza.- Le decía Arthur al candidato por el que se había decidido.- Y además eres de los pocos que me apoyan en la idea de que mi hija venga aquí a la isla a conocer sus orígenes vampíricos.

- Lo sé amo.- Le respondió el hombre escogido.

- Por favor sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, odio que me digan amo u otra cosa similar.

- Lo entiendo Arthur.

- Eso no tiene importancia, necesito que me ayudes y que por sobre todas las cosas consigas que Ginny venga unos días a la isla, es la única a parte de mí que lleva la sangre del equilibrio, si es aceptada por la isla entonces podre ir yo mismo a Londres a ver a mi mujer.

- Su reina.- Le dijo el hombre vestido complemente de negro.- Veré que puedo hacer.

- Te voy a estar eternamente gradecido si logras traer a mi hija por su propia voluntad.

Ginny debía odiarlo y mucho, pero él nunca hubiera querido alejarse de su familia, de todos tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que dejar a su esposa y a una niña de casi diez años solas y por tanto tiempo, las echaba tanto de menos.

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Londres.

- Que pases una buena noche mamá.- Le dijo Ginny a su madre a modo de despedida.

- Tu también duerme bien hija.- La voz de su madre sonaba algo melancólica.

La pelirroja sabía que todo eso se debía a que extrañaba a su padre, aunque su madre conocía la opinión que tenía ella en ese aspecto, de todos modos era algo que nunca iba a cambiar, su madre estaba aún enamorada de un hombre que no tuvo la suficiente valentía de llevarla con él a la isla de los vampiros.

Si algún día volvió a ver a ese hombre le diría unas cuantas cosas a la cara, le iba a recriminar todo el sufrimiento que había vivido su madre durante tantos años de soledad, Ginny ya no sentía mucho por su madre, tal vez afecto porque a pesar de que se había ido ya hace años, al menos durante el tiempo en que el hombre vivió en casa no fue un mal padre, sino al contrario, Arthur Weasley había sido un hombre preocupado por su esposa y su hija, eso ella lo recordaba muy bien, pero luego todos esos recuerdo fueron reemplazados por imágenes de su madre sufriendo por la ausencia del hombre que amaba.

Al cumplir los quince años hace poco más de un mes Ginny se había hecho una promesa a sí misma, no enamorarse de un hombre que nunca podría estar a su lado, quizá por eso había aceptado la cita con Deán, él era un chico tranquilo y muy comprometido con lo que hacía, era guapo sí, pero no aprovechaba eso para sí mismo, y era quizá lo que más le gustaba de él.

La joven se metió en la cama para dormir, pasaban de los once, mañana sería su cita y quería estar de mejor aspecto, durante todo el día había estado nerviosa, había estado aterrada de que sus colmillos crecieran en el momento menos oportuno, pero al pasar del día se había hecho la idea de que tendría que cargar con ese problema quizá por siempre, así que lo mejor era adaptarse.

**Continuara….**


	2. Capitulo 02

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 2: La llegada del maestro**.

Cuanto el autobús llego al parque de diversiones Ginny se bajó inmediatamente ubico con la vista a Deán, tras hacerlo un gesto con la mano se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba él.

- ¿Llego muy tarde?- Le pregunto, había tardado un poco en su casa, había despertado de nuevo con los colmillos alargados de nuevo y no había podido salir de casa hasta asegurarse de que volvieran a ser normales.

- No Bombón, yo apenas si llegue.- Deán le tomo la mano.- Vamos ya tengo las entradas.

- Si.

El primer juego al que subieron fue a la rueda de la fortuna, ella se sorprendió al ver cuán alto podía llegar podía ver gran parte del inmenso parque, cuando llegaron al suelo tomo a Deán y corrió a la siguiente atracción

En la casa Weasley.

Mamá Molly estaba en el patio terminando de lavar la ropa cuando sintió el timbre de la casa sonar, como Ginny tenia llaves y era domingo se extrañó, no tenía idea de quién podría ser, abrió la puerta principal de la casa y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre alto, vestido de negro y llevando una chaqueta que ella conocía.

- ¿Te manda Arthur verdad?- Le pregunto al extraño.

- Efectivamente.

- Pasa por favor.- Abrió la puerta.- Hay mucho que hablar.

- Gracias.

- Soy Molly Weasley.

- Harry Potter.

La mujer corrió a la cocina, iba a preparar té y darle bocadillos, no sabía mucho sobre que comían pero le llevo una bandeja con todo tipo de comida, entro en la sala, el hombre miraba por todos lados.

- ¿Cómo está Arthur?- Le pregunto muy nerviosa.

- Echándola de menos hace tiempo.- Le dijo el hombre, miraba la bandeja como si fuera algo extraño.- El rey me mando a entrenar a su hija y convencerla para que vaya a la isla, él confía en que si la joven acepta ir él pueda venir a verla por un tiempo.

- ¿Eso se puede hacer?- Molly no entendía nada.- Arthur me dijo que solo los herederos con sangre noble pueden dar equilibrio a la isla.

- La joven, al ser heredera de esa sangre también puede darle equilibrio a la isla.

- Entiendo.- La mujer sonrió.- Me gustaría ver mi Arthur.

- ¿Y dónde está la joven?

- Ella salió con un amigo creo que volverá en la tarde.- Le explico la mujer.

- Es una pena, esperaba poder comenzar el entrenamiento cuanto antes.

- ¿Y qué le enseñaras? Ella aún no está muy contenta con esto.

- Es comprensible, el rey dijo que esto podría pasar.- Harry se atrevió a tomar la taza de té.- Me enfocare a que controle el crecimiento de sus colmillos, después de eso veré que enseñarle en el camino.

- Comprendo.- La mujer sonrió.

- Todo dependerá de lo que empiece a desarrollar.- El hombre la miro.- ¿Dígame que otras cosas ha comenzado a desarrollar?

- No tengo idea todo ocurrió ayer en la mañana, no he tenido tiempo para ver qué otra cosa esta pasando con Ginny.- La mujer tomo una foto de su hija que tenía cercana. – Ella es Ginny mi hija.

- Mmm. .- Harry ya había visto a la niña antes.- El rey tiene una fotografía similar, en ella sale mucho más joven.

- Si, cuando Arthur tuvo que irse tomo una foto de Ginny, se la guardo en el corazón y se fue.

- Comprendo, bien entonces ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, hace años que no vengo.

- Puedes ir, voy a prepararte un cuarto para que te quedes aquí.

- No es necesario señora Weasley.

- Oh dime solamente mamá Molly, todos mis conocidos me llaman así.

- Bien, muchas gracias mamá Molly.- Harry se levantó.- Aceptare su alojamiento.

En el parque.

- ¿Te gusta el helado de chocolate Ginny?- Deán puso delante de ella un cono con dos bolas de chocolate.

- Si muchas gracias, has sido una muy buena compañía Deán.

- A mí me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación a salir Ginny.

- Bueno eres un chico muy amable y te conozco desde que íbamos en el preescolar Deán, hubiera sido una tonta si no hubiera aceptado esta cita contigo.

- Ven vamos, hay una exhibición de perros adiestrados.

Ginny termino su helado y disimuladamente se limpió la boca, en ese momento se quedó pasmada, sintió los colmillos crecidos, no quería que Deán la viera de esa forma, cerró sus labios muy apretados, no iba a arriesgarse, trataría de ocultar su pesar.

- Mira son perros poodle.- Le dijo Deán mientras tomaban asiento frente al escenario.- Parecen bien entrenados.

- Si.- Dijo con cuidado.- Se ven hermosos.

Rogaba a cada momento que los colmillos dejaran de tener aquella forma vampira y volvieran a la normalidad, se llevaba a cada momento las manos a la boca.

- ¿Que pasa te sientes bien?- Deán la miro.

- Estoy bien.- Cerro la boca.- Solo me mordí la lengua.

Era la peor mentira que había dicho en toda la vida, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, de todos modos Deán pareció creerle, pues volvió a poner su atención en el espectáculo de los perritos.

- Gracias por pasar esta tarde conmigo Ginny.- Deán la fue a dejar a la estación de autobús, pues ambos vivían en lejos él uno del otro.

Deán se estaba acercando mucho a ella, comprendió lo que quería, y a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a besarlo temía que sus colmillos la delataran, cuando Deán el beso todo marcho bien, él no se asustó y cuando se separaron noto que había vuelto a la normalidad.

Ginny llego a su casa poco después de eso, había quedado con Deán en verse al día siguiente en clases, subió a su cuarto, no había visto a su madre en el primer piso de la casa por lo que supuso que había salido, se cambió de ropa para estar más cómoda y bajo, sintió un olor extraño, seguido por el sonido de la ducha del sótano, era extraño su madre no utilizaba el cuarto de baño de la habitación que había en el sótano.

- ¿Y si es un delincuente?- Se preguntó a sí misma.

Tomo un gran sartén de la cocina, que era por donde se llegaba al sótano, bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras, el sonido de la ducha era más fuerte, su nariz comenzó a sentir un olor que nunca antes había sentido, era el olor de un hombre, cuando entro en el cuarto vio la ropa de hombre regada por el cuarto, estaba en lo cierto era un delincuente, sintió la puerta de la ducha abriéndose, estaba por salir, se acercaba.

- Toma esto maldito ladrón.- Le dio en toda la frente con la gran sartén, el hombre retrocedió dejando escapar un gruñido.

- ¿Qué demonios. . .?- El hombre reacciono para quitarle su improvisada arma.

- Maldito ladrón.- Intento golpearlo con sus puños.- Vete, toma tus cosas.

- Ginny quieres calmarte.- El hombre la tomo de los hombros.- No soy un ladrón, tu padre me envió a entrenarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído pequeña tonta.- El hombre se apartó.- Me llamo Harry, tu padre Arthur Weasley me envió para entrenarte, tu nueva condición demanda que entiendas muchas cosas sobre nosotros.

- Ya veo.- Vio que la marca que el sartén le había dejado en la frente se desvaneció.- Lo siento. . . ¿Por cierto como sabes mi nombre?

- Tu madre me lo dijo, además tu padre me hablo un poco de ti.

- Ya veo.- Solo en ese momento Ginny se percató de algo, el hombre estaba vestido solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.- Yo voy arriba.

- Es lo mejor.

Ginny corrió a la cocina, no podía creer que su padre realmente le había mandado a alguien para entrenarla, pero el hombre estaba ahí, y era claro que ya estaba instalado en su casa, su madre solo habilitaba la habitación del sótano para quienes se quedaran largo tiempo en la casa.

- Ginny ya llegue.- Su madre llego a los pocos minutos cargada de bolsas de compras.- Fui a la tienda y traje muchas cosas, quiero hacer una cena de bienvenida para el joven apuesto que llego. ¿Ya lo conociste?

- Bueno. . . Si. . . Le di con un sartén.- Dijo con cuidado.

- Ya veo. . .- Su madre estaba un tanto distraída dejando las bolsas en la cocina de pronto se la quedó mirando seriamente.- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- Cuando llegue sentí ruidos en el sótano, y pensé que era un ladrón.- Comenzó a decir la joven con mucho cuidado.- Y tome le primero que encontré y le di con eso en la frente.

- ¿Y el joven apuesto está bien?

- Si, cuando lo deje abajo ya estaba mejor, debe estar por subir.

- Oh hola Harry.- Su madre dejo de escucharla al ver llegar al recién llegado.- Lamento mucho lo que hizo mi hija. . .

- No se preocupe Molly.- Le aseguro el pelinegro.- Además es natural que una niña se asuste en una casa tan grande como esta al escuchar ruidos.

- No soy. . .

- Ginny querida por favor pídele una disculpa al joven Harry.- Le ordeno su madre.- Lo que hiciste no tiene explicación.

- Bien.- Ginny estaba enfadada porque su madre parecía tener una admiración por aquel extraño hombre que llevaba poco tiempo en casa.- Lo siento mucho, no quise herirlo.

- Perfecto.- Mamá Molly le sonrió.- Yo iré a hacer la cena, ustedes pueden charlar en la sala de estar.

- A mi me gustaría hacerte un par de preguntas Ginny.- Le indico Harry.- Es necesario saber que otros poderes has comenzado a desarrollar.

- Vayan y charlen.

La joven siguió al hombre, el tipo se había prácticamente adueñado de la casa, aquella actitud ya la estaban hartando.

- Bien dime Ginny aparte de tus colmillos crecidos que otras cosas has comenzado a experimentar.

- Solo los colmillos, creo.- Agrego sin entender mucho.- Yo no sé qué otras cosas tengo que sufrir.

- Veamos. . .- El hombre miro al techo como si tampoco aquella situación fuera de su agrado.- ¿Dime has comenzando a dormir menos?

- ¿Acaso los vampiros no duermen?

- Nuestra especie Ginny solo duerme durante ocho horas cada año. . .

- ¿Qué?

- Somos seres de mucha energía.- Le dijo Harry.- Además somos mucho más activos en la noche que en el día.

- ¿Óseo que si se me puede quemar la piel al sol?- Aquello siempre lo había visto en las películas.

- Veo que hasta ahora te has guiado por el tipo de vampiro que creo Hollywood.

- Bueno. . .- Ginny estaba molesta por el tono de burla de aquel ser.- Hasta ayer en la mañana no tenía idea de que era un mounstro, así que creo que es normal que piense de esa forma.

Se enfureció más al oír reír al hombre, su padre había hecho una pésima elección al mandar aquel tipo para entrenarla, iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al sentir que sus colmillos crecían.

- No de nuevo.- Se quejó.- Maldita sea.

- Veo que esos son tus colmillos.- Harry, que en todo momento se había sentado frente a ella como en un interrogatorio se acercó.- Déjame dar un vistazo, obviamente han crecido al estar molesta.

- ¿Eres adivino?- Pregunto llena de ironía.

- Mmm. . El tamaño correcto.- Harry estaba tan cerca que podía olor el aroma del shampoo que utilizaba.- Pero hay algo. . .

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes un olor raro.- Murmuro Harry ceñudo.- Tu madre me dijo que saliste con un amigo. . .

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver en todo esto?

- Pues es evidente que el chico te beso y dejo su aroma en tus labios.- Le dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.- ¿Dime tu no sentiste nada?

- Nada, Deán si me beso pero no sentí ningún olor, no comprendo que tiene que ver. . .

- Es extraño que no hayas percibido ese aroma.

- ¿Aroma a qué?

- Ginny puedes poner la mesa por favor.- Su madre los interrumpió.- Ya pronto serviré la cena Harry puedes pasar a la mesa.

- Después podremos hablar.- Le indico Harry quien se fue tras su madre.

La joven puso la mesa y en poco segundos u madre había desplegado todo un banquete en la mesa, era la primera vez en años que su madre hacia tanta comida, Ginny se sentó y escucho a su madre dar las gracias por lo alimentos, para su sorpresa vio cómo su entrenador comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

- Yo siempre pensé que los vampiros no comían.- Murmuro en un susurro pero se dio cuenta de que fue perfectamente escuchada por su madre y el vampiro.- Lo siento no quise. . .

- Ginny no recuerda como su padre comía, Arthur lo hacía con tanta ansia como tu Harry.

- Los vampiros tenemos un apetito feroz Ginny, aunque no debes preocuparte por su figura, no engordas para nada.

- Entiendo.

- Tu padre era capaz de comer la cocina entera hija.- Comento Molly.

- Yo no recuerdo nada de ese tiempo.- Tras la partida de su padre ella había procurado olvidarse de él.- ¿Así que supongo que también sentiré mucha hambre?

- Algo así, es probable que tu hambre sea más controlable al ser mitad humana.

- Bueno hasta ahora no me siento alentada a decir que estoy feliz con mi nueva condición, pero supongo que mientras antes lo acepte será mejor.

- Así se habla hija.- Su madre le sonrió.- Ahora coman y no dejen que nada se enfrié.

- Arthur tenía razón Molly, es usted una mujer muy maternal.- Comento de pronto Harry.

- Oh mi Arthur.- Ginny oyó la voz melancólica de su madre.

Al terminar la cena su madre le pidió que lavara los platos sucios, mientras comían Ginny podía ver a su madre sumamente triste, estaba seguro de que la mujer mayor había esperado que fue Arthur Weasley hubiese ido a casa, pero él ya no quería volver.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude Ginny?

- Me ayudarías mucho si evitaras nombrar a ese señor frente a mi madre.- Le respondió con voz dura.

- ¿Ese señor?

- Mi pa. . .- No iba a decir esa palabra nunca más.- Arthur Weasley, a mi madre aun le trae malos recuerdos.

- Pues yo no opino lo mismo.- Harry tomo un paño de cocina y comenzó a secar los platos.- A mí me parece que tu madre es muy feliz al hablar y escuchar sobre él.

- Ese hombre solo le trajo tristeza a mi madre, no quiero que se pronuncie su nombre frente a ella.

- Esta bien, pero me parece que hace mal al querer borrar su recuerdo de esta casa.

- Pues él hizo mal al irse de casa y dejar a mi madre.

- Tuvo que hacerlo, me imagino que tu madre te dijo que él tiene la sangre. . .

- Que es el rey de la isla de los vampiros y todo eso.- Lo interrumpió la pelirroja.- Lo sé, no necesito que me lo expliques más.

- De todos modos sigo creyendo que cometes un gran error en. . .

- En nada, hago lo mejor para mi madre.-Ginny lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Qué crees que está haciendo ahora en su cuarto?

- No lo sé. . .

- Pues está llorando por aquel idiota que prefiero a los de su especie que a su mujer.

- Ginny ese hombre es tu padre.- Le recordó Harry.- Y le debes respeto.

- Bah. . . Solo respeto a las personas que se lo merecen.- La joven termino su trabajo.- Ya acabe, no sé qué harás ahora pero yo me voy a la cama estoy cansada y mañana tengo escuela.

- Supongo que debes ir secundaria.

- Primero de preparatoria.- Comento al dejar el delantal de la cocina colgado en la pared.

- Ya veo buenas noches.

- Que duermas. . .- Recordó lo que él le había dicho sobre dormir, iba a tener que hacer frente a mucha información.- Ya entiendes.

- Si, mañana después de clases continuaremos con las explicaciones de tu nueva condición.

- Bien.

Ginny se puso su pijama y se dispuso a meterse en la cama pero algo la inquietaba y era su madre, salió del cuarto y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre, ella estaba ya dormida, pero tenía a su lado una fotografía de su padre, hace años ella se había negado a ver cualquier fotografía o video donde saliera su padre, por lo que mamá Molly se había visto en la obligación de tener todo en su cuarto.

Tal vez su madre nunca podría dejar de amar a Arthur Weasley, de todos modos ella ya no podía hacer mucho, su madre no iba a cambiar de parecer eso era obvio.

Volvió al cuarto y antes de meterse en la cama vio por la ventana, un hombre estaba parado en mitad del patio, iba a llamar a su madre para alertarla pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Harry, se lo quedo mirando uno minutos, parecía una estatua pues no se movía ni hacia nada más, se volvió a la cama cuando noto que no iba a hacer otra cosa que estar ahí parado sin moverse.

Harry respiro hondo y se preguntó por décima vez que hacía en ese lugar, cuando Arthur le había dicho que la joven ignoraba por completo su segunda naturaleza, se había metido en un gran problema, la chica ignoraba todo y prefería creer en las estupideces que Hollywood le hacía creer a la gente.

Aunque le preocupaba otra cosa y era el aroma que había detectado en los labios de la joven, no tenía nada en contra de que tuviese novio, pero ese olor le resultaba extrañamente familiar, bien podría seguir el rastro pero no tenía objeto seguirlo, seguramente iba a dar con un adolecente sin importancia.

Esperaba poder convencerla pronto de ir a la isla, la pelirroja en algo tenía razón y era que mamá Molly ciertamente se notaba nostálgica cuando se le hablaba de su marido, aunque escuchaba ansiosa cualquier cosa sobre él, iba a meter algo de cordura en aquella loca cabeza pelirroja, era la mínimo que podía hacer para agradecer la hospitalidad de la mujer.

Continuara….


	3. Capitulo 03: La primera clase, una adver

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 3: La primera clase, una advertencia.**

Al terminar de desayunar Ginny tomo su mochila, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, pero de todos modos si se apresuraba llegaría a tiempo.

- Mamá ya me voy.- Le dijo a su progenitora.

- Que tengas un buen día hija.

Estaba extrañada de no haber visto antes a Harry, se suponía que el sujeto no dormía, así que había pensado que lo vería durante el desayuno, salió de casa y mientras cerraba la puerta de la verja sintió la respiración de otra persona muy cerca de ella, al volverse vio que se trataba del peli negro.

- Buenos días Harry.- Saludo de todas formas al hombre.

- ¿Ya te vas a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman escuela?

- Preparatoria.- Corrigió la pelirroja.- Y si ya me voy.

- Me gustaría acompañarte, hace muchos años que no venía a Londres.

- Haz lo que quieras.- Comenzó a caminar, la idea de que él estuviera a su lado si bien no le molestaba tampoco era de su agrado.

- ¿Y dime que materias estudias?

- ¿Acaso tu nunca has estudiado?

- Viví muchos años en las ciudades humanas, termine la educación obligatoria e hice una carrera en la universidad hace ya diez años.

- Entiendo.- Ginny aun dudaba de todo lo referente a ese sujeto.- Bien supongo entonces que sabes que tomo las materias tradicionales, como matemáticas. . .

- Lengua, historia y todas esas otras cosas, lo sé.- Interrumpió Harry.- Me refería a cosas extra curriculares, no lo sé, club de deporte, arte y otras actividades.

- Mmm . . Me inscribí en clases de piano, supongo que eso se me debe dar bien porque cuando hice las audiciones fui una de las mejores.

- Lo llevas en la sangre.- Le comento el hombre mientras caminaban.- Tu padre es un gran pianista.

- Entiendo.- Tenia vagos recuerdos de haber visto a su padre sentado frente al piano de su casa.- Debes conocer mucho a mi padre.

- Yo. . . Trabajo en su círculo más cercano, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¿Eres como su fiel servidor verdad?- Inquirió la joven pelirroja.- Anda confiésalo, esta situación te incomoda y molesta tanto como a mí.

- Sigo las órdenes de mi rey. . .

- Entonces la respuesta es sí.- Ginny se detuvo y se puso frente a él.- Sabes algo si pudiera hacerlo, renunciaría a esta naturaleza de vampira, y créeme ambos estaríamos muy contentos. . .

- Pero no puedes, además. . .

- Es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a convivir.- Interrumpió ella.- Lo sé no tienes que repetírmelo, lo llevo grabado en mi cerebro desde que desperté y me di cuenta de que soy un mounstro.

- Estoy seguro que encontraras cosas buenas en todo esto.- Harry se hiso a un lado y continuo caminando y hablando por encima de su hombro.- ¿Acaso no te interesaría conocer la isla donde vive tu padre?

- A decir verdad no.

- ¿Qué?- Aquello lo paró en seco, se volvió para ver a la joven.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Lo que has oído, no quiero conocer el hogar de ese hombre.- Ginny continuo caminando.- Por mí que Arthur Weasley y su isla se hundan en lo profundo del océano.

- ¿Tanto odias a tu padre por tener que dejarlas a ti y a tu madre?

- A lo largo de los años he aprendido a no sentir nada por aquel señor. . .

- Escucha niña mal criada.- Harry la tomo de los hombros.- Ese hombre al que tú llamas señor hizo un gran sacrificio al dejar a su familia para volver a la isla. . .

- Suéltame me haces daño.- Ginny se revolvió entre los brazos de aquel extraño hombre.

- No hasta que me escuches pequeña tonta.- Los ojos de Harry cambiaron radicalmente de color, de verdes a un oscuro casi tenebroso.- No sabes nada de la vida de su padre y es hora de que entiendas muchas cosas. . .

- ¡Ginny!- Una voz femenina los distrajo a ambos.

- Hermione.- Ginny agradeció a los cielos la aparición de su mejor amiga.- ¿Hola como estas?

- ¿Muy bien y tú? Ronald ya me hablo de tu cita con su Deán.

Su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, llevaba ya varios meses de novia con el hermano mayor de Deán, Ronald, por lo que había esperado ese tipo de preguntas de su amiga, de reojo vio que Harry volvía a su apariencia natural, quizá eso sucedía con los cambios de humor.

- Ginny te estoy hablando.- Hermione de pronto se die cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola.- Oh lo siento no vi que estabas acompañada yo. . .

- No espera Hermione.- No iba a volver a quedarse a solas con ese loco.- Hermione te presento al hija de la prima de mi madre, se llama Harry y estará aquí en Londres unos cuantos días.

- Hola soy Hermione Granger.-La joven castaña recién llegada alargo su mano.

- Harry Potter.- Fue todo lo que el pelinegro pudo decir, aún estaba conmocionado por haberse enfadado tanto.

- Hay pero que tarde es.- Comento Ginny al consultar la hora en u reloj, tomo del brazo a su amiga pero miro al hombre.- Tenemos que irnos, supongo que puedes hacer lo que quieras de aquí en adelante del día.

- Yo. . . Estaré en casa de mama Molly.

- Bien.- Ginny comenzó a tirar del brazo de su mejor amiga.

- ¡Adiós Harry!- Hermione parecía muy contenta con la presencia de aquel sujeto.

Era media mañana y Ginny estaba sentada en su escritorio contando las horas para salir de clases, Hermione estaba sentada a su lado y Deán a un par de puestos más adelante que ellas dos.

- Ginny. . .- Hermione le hablo muy bajo, casi medio metro las separaba entre escritorio y escritorio.- Ginny. . .

- Ya te oí.

- No me has contada nada de ti cita con Deán.- Le dijo la joven.

- Hermione. . .- Ginny miro a su alrededor.- Este no es el momento.

- Lo sé. . .

- ¡Granger. . . Weasley al frente!- El maestro de historia les grito muy fuerte.

- Te lo dije.- Le dijo Ginny a su amiga mientras caminaban hacia el pizarrón.

- Lo siento.- Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- Ahora quiero que le digan a la clase todo lo que estaban hablando.- Les ordeno el maestro Ishida.

- Bueno. . .- Ginny no tenía idea sobre qué decir, no era buena para improvisar.

- Maestro.- Intervino Hermione.- Le estaba contando a Sobre el festival de invierno que estaba haciendo la preparatoria, le decía que este año ha sido organizado eficientemente.

- ¿Eso es cierto Weasley?- Le pregunto el maestro, solo en ese entonces recordó que el encargado de ese año era el profesor Ishida.

- Por supuesto maestro.- Le dijo sonriéndole.- Hermione y yo concordamos que este año el festival se ve muy prometedor, es obvio que quien lo está organizando ha hecho un trabajo inmejorable.

- De acuerdo vuelvan a sus asientos.- Les dijo el hombre algo sonrojado.- Esos temas son para hablar en el receso. ¿Han entendido?

- Si maestro.- Ambas se miraron y evitaron sonreír, volvieron en silencio a sus asientos.

- Me la debes Weasley.- Oyó que decía en broma Hermione.

- Ya veremos.- Le dijo Ginny, odiaba ser el centro de atención de sus otros compañeros.

En la casa Weasley.

Harry estaba dando vueltas por la sala de estar de un lado a otro, seguía sin entender porque se había dejado llevar y enfadarse a tal punto de comenzar a mostrar su auténtica naturaleza de vampiro, aquello solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente enfadado, no había querido descargar su furia con aquella impertinente pero tampoco podía seguir escuchándola hablar así de su padre.

- ¿Joven Harry?- Molly se le acerco, se volvió para verlo.- Ya me voy al trabajo, por favor cuida de la casa.

- Por supuesto.- Harry no alcanzaba a comprender como es que la mujer trabajaba.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro que sí.

- Hasta donde tengo entendido Arthur le dejo a usted una enorme cantidad de dinero que le aseguraba no tener que trabajar más. . .

- ¿Y te preguntas porque lo hago verdad?

- Si.- No quería ser grosero.- ¿Acaso usted o su hija gastaron todo el dinero?

- Oh no joven Harry.- Molly se sentó en el sofá.- El dinero que Arthur dejo paga las cuentas de la casa como lo suministros básicos, la comida y esas cosas, pero yo trabajo porque me gusta, la cantidad que mi esposo me dejo bien podría darnos a mí y a Ginny una vida muy cómoda en la casa más cara de la ciudad, pero desde que me case con Arthur vivimos aquí, no me iría de aquí a ninguna otra parte por mucho dinero que tenga en mi cuenta del banco.

- ¿Así que trabaja por gusto?

- Cuando termine la preparatoria yo quería estudiar gastronomía internacional, pero mis padre me dijeron que estudiaría administración o no tendría su apoyo económico, por lo que tuve que hacerles caso, nunca me gusto esa carrera, así que mientras Arthur vivía aquí conmigo me dejo estudiar lo que yo quería.

- Eso lo sé, él siempre me habla de usted.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.- La mujer se sonrojo.- En fin cuando se fue me hablo del dinero que dejaba en mi cuenta, pero nunca me prohibió trabajar porque sabía que cocinar me gusta mucho.

- Lo entiendo.- Admiraba la fuerza de voluntad y alegría que mostraba aquella mujer.

- Ahora trabajo medio tiempo en un restaurante de aquí cerca, llego poco antes de la cena y la preparo para mi hija. . . Ella no. . . No es muy buena en la cocina, en eso salió a su padre, una vez Arthur tomo un pelador de papás y me pregunto que era, desde ese entonces él se quedaba sentado cerca de la cocina pero nunca invadió mi espacio.

- Los vampiros cazamos nuestra propia comida, no la cocinamos solo tomamos la sangre de lo que queremos.- Dijo muy orgullosamente.- Pero a pesar de nuestro gran apetito son pocos en la isla los vampiros que saben cocinar.

- ¿Y tú joven Harry, sabes cocinar?

- Solo lo básico, arroz y ese tipo de cosas que no demandan tantos conocimientos y menos tanta preparación.

- Pues agradece que no engordas por ser vampiro, te hare muchos platillos que sé que te gustaran.- La mujer se levantó.- Ahora me voy, suerte con mi hija, sé que debe serte muy difícil hacerla entrar en razón respecto a este complicado tema.

- Lo hare, de eso no se preocupe.

Harry la vio irse y realmente sintió mucha simpatía por aquella mujer, pero sobre todo supo que su objetivo estaba muy claro, convencer a la pelirroja cabeza hueca de ir a la isla, la llevaría a la fuerza si era necesario, pero lo haría.

Aunque eso significara tener que trabajar mucho con ella, tenía que hacer florecer su lado de vampira, si iba a ahora al isla los otros vampiros podrían hasta devorarla viva al sentir el olor de una humana ahí, era una situación de muy alto riesgo para ella.

En la preparatoria de Londres.

Al fin dieron el timbre de salida, Ginny se estiro perezosamente en su asiento, la clase había estado muy aburrida, incluso casi se había quedado dormida, pero ahora ya estaba libre de irse a casa.

- Así que Deán te beso.- Comento Hermione saliendo con ella del salón de clases.

- Hermione baja la voz, además eso te lo dije hace más de dos horas, ya sácatelo de la cabeza.

- Bien, bien, de todos modos Ronald va a pasar por mí en su moto, hoy tiene ensaño de la banda después de la universidad.

Deán algo le había dicho, al parecer los hermanos Malfoy junto a un primo cercano conformaban una banda, y aunque aún ensayaban en la cochera de la casa, al parecer se estaban haciendo algo conocidos, pues dentro del próximo mes iban a tocar en un conocido local nocturno.

- Ginny.- Deán se le acerco mientras estaba con Hermione en la entrada.- Que bueno que te veo, hoy he estado de un lado para otro y no he tenido tiempo siquiera de poder hablar contigo.

- Yo iré a ver si Ronald ya llego.- Hermione se fue al instante.

- Hermione es muy considerada.- Comento el pelinegro.- Ginny quisiera darte esto.

- Muchas gracias Deán.- La pelirroja recibió una pequeña cajita, al abrirla vio que eran listones para el cabello.- Muchas gracias.

- Espero que te gusten.

- Son preciosos.

- Pensé que podrías ponértelos este viernes en la noche.- Comento Deán de pronto.- La banda tocara este viernes por primera vez ante público.

- Felicidades, lo chicos y tú han trabajado mucho para hacerse conocidos en la ciudad.

- ¿Y bien, iras?

- Le preguntare a mi madre, sabes que ella es muy estricta en eso de los permisos, pero tú le caes bien, estoy segura de que me dejara ir.

- Bien, ya me tengo que ir.- Deán se le acerco aún más, pero esta vez solo le dio en beso en la mejilla.- Hay mucha gente, no me gusta compartir mis besos con más gente.

- Entiendo.- Ginny le sonrió.

- Te veo mañana en clases bombón.

La pelirroja comenzó a caminar a casa, era una suerte que solo tuviera que caminar un par de cuadras, como su mamá iba a estar en el trabajo hasta la cena suponía que iba a estar en compañía de su "maestro asesino", lo había apodado de esa forma después de que mirada asesina que le había dado en la mañana.

Al llegar a casa y al no sentir ruido alguno subió a su cuarto a sacarse el uniforme, se puso un atuendo más cómodo y aprovecho que estaba frente al espejo para ver cómo le quedaban los listones en el cabello, tomo una de sus dos coletas largas y se colocó el listón, le gusto de inmediato, se colocó el otro en la otra coleta de su cabello, cuando acabo de amarrárselos en el cabello bajo al primer piso de la casa.

- Hasta que al fin te apareces.- Comento de pronto Harry que estaba apoyado en el umbral que daba al vestíbulo de la casa y conectaba con la escalera.

- Estaba arriba cambiándome de ropa.- Paso por delante del hombre, como era mucho más pequeña él no pudo ver la cara de fastidio que tenía.

- Espera.-Harry la tomo del brazo.- ¿Por qué tienes ese olor otra vez?

- ¿De qué olor hablas?- Ginny lo miro a los ojos.- Ayer fue porque Deán me beso. ¿Ahora vas a adivinar que me dio estos listones?

- ¿Ese sujeto es tu novio?

- Eso a ti no te importa, no conoces a Deán, no tienes idea de cómo es él.

- Exacto no sé quién es él.

Pero ciertamente tenía que saberlo sobre todo si cada vez que Ginny estaba cerca de ese tal Deán llegaba impregnada de aquel olor, hace años que no sentía ese olor por lo tanto no recordaba que significaba para él.

- Ahora si no te importa me gustaría que comenzáramos con nuestras clases de horror cuanto antes, tengo tarea para mañana.

- Siéntate Ginny.- Harry hiso lo mismo.- Bien, lo primordial es explicarte que otras características vas a comenzar a desarrollar a partir del primer crecimiento de tus colmillos.

- Esta bien.- La joven se sentó y se lo quedo mirándolo, si tenía que convivir con esa situación lo mejor era estar bien informada.

- Tu olfato se desarrollará podrás sentir hasta el olor más sutil. . .

- ¿Cómo lo haces tú cada vez que tengo contacto con Deán?- El silencio de su maestro le dio la respuesta, en ese momento ella recordó algo importante.- ¿Y el cambio de color de ojos?

- Ningún vampiro tiene los ojos de color negro de nacimiento, pero cuando experimentamos una fuerte molestia o rabia nuestro organismo comienza a cambiar, se podría decir que se transforma a un estado de luchador.

- Comprendo, ósea que si Hermione no hubiera llegado bien podrías haberme matado.

- Yo lamento ese exabrupto.

- Es comprensible, el tema de Arthur Weasley es un tema sensible.

- Olvidémonos de eso, lo importante ahora es comenzar tu entrenamiento.- Harry abrió la boca y mostro sus colmillos lo que de pronto comenzaron a crecer.

- Vaya.- Ginny se quedó embobada.- ¿Puedes controlarlos para que crezcan a tu antojo?

- Por supuesto es parte esencial de lo que somos.

- Te recuerdo que soy mitad humana, quizá yo nunca pueda controlarlos.

- Es cierto a qué través de la historia han sido muy pocos los vampiros que se mezclan con humanos, los hijos de relación desarrollan en plena capacidad su poderes.- Comento el pelinegro.- Ginny es importante que sepas algo y es que por nada del mundo debes mezclarte con las personas que tienen el gen cazador.

- ¿El gen cazador?- Ginny no comprendió nada.- ¿Qué es eso?

- Todo ser vivo tiene un depredador, el de nuestra especia es el gen cazador.

- Sigo sin comprender. . .

- Al nacer los vampiros en esta tierra nacieron también las personas con el gen cazador, ellos viven para dar muerte a los de nuestra especie.

- Ya veo. . . ¿Cómo puedo reconocerlos?

- No sé puede, ese el problema, nadie, ningún vampiro puede, las personas con el gen cazador pueden pasar como cualquier otro humano más.- Le dijo Harry muy seriamente.- La única forma de reconocerlos es por una marca que tienen.

- ¿Y dónde la tienen?

- Varia de persona en persona, hace años yo conocí a una persona con gen cazador, tuvimos un enfrentamiento y pude salvarme, pero vi claramente su marca era una estrella de diez puntas.

- No he visto nunca ante una marca así.

- En el centro de la estrella tienen otra marca, una gota roja, que simboliza la sangre de los vampiros derramada por ellos.

- Harry. . . ¿Esa gente puede acabar con los vampiros?

- Hace más de mil años los vampiros gobernaban gran parte de la tierra, pero los hechiceros que temían que nuestro poder se expandieran más comenzaron a crear el gen cazador, las personas que nacían portando ese gen tenían solo un objetivo en la vida.

- Matar a los vampiros.- Concluyo Ginny muy retraída.

- Muchos fueron asesinados a sangre fría, los que sobrevivieron comenzaron a trasladarse a la isla, que ahora es el hogar permanente de los vampiro, la isla Dreams.

- ¿Isla sueños?- Harry solo asintió.- Entiendo.

- Lo importante es que aprendas a reconocerlos cuando puedas ve la marca.

- Harry entiendo todo lo que dices, pero si los vampiros dejaron de vivir en el mundo de los humanos entonces las personas que portan ese gen ya no deben estar activas.

- Bueno yo nunca he recibido alguna noticia de algún otro vampiro herido desde hace ya muchos años, pero existen, tu padre se enfrentó a uno la primera vez que estuvo aquí en Londres.

- Oh ya veo.

- Si bien es cierto que pueden ya no estar activos apenas detecten a los vampiros comenzaran a buscarlos.

- Ellos también tienen olfatos poderosos.

- Es instintivo Ginny, muchos animales solo se manejan por el olfato, las personas con el gen cazador lo hacen.

- Igual que los vampiros.

- Nosotros tenemos muchos otros sentidos desarrollados al máximo, podemos oír a grandes distancias y nuestra vista nos permite ver sin importar si es de noche, de día, si está nublado o ese tipo de cosas.

- Parece genial.

- Cuando tocamos cosas por muy suaves que sean las sentimos porosas, nuestro tacto es muy desarrollado, y el cuándo al gusto. . .- Harry sonrió un poco.- Bueno debido a eso tenemos un hambre grandiosa respecto a la comida deliciosa.

- Pero hasta ahora no he experimentado nada de eso. . .

- Es imposible determinar cuándo mostraras esas características Ginny, pero lo mejor es que estés preparada.

- Harry yo comprendo todo lo que dices pero me resulta difícil creer que de la nada una persona detecte mi aroma a vampira y crezca en ella una sed de matarme.

- Pero eso es lo que sucede.- El pelinegro se fijo en la hora, llevaban casi una hora y media hablando de eso.- La clase acabo, puedes ir a hacer tu tarea.

- Si.- La pelirroja se levantó del sofá e inmediatamente pensó en toda la tarea que le esperaba.

- Ginny espera.- Harry la detuvo.- Tienes que prometerme que te cuidaras, tus padres se morirían de pena si algo llegase a sucederte.

- No te preocupes Harry, nada me va a pasar, vas a tener que soportarme mucho más tiempo.

Después de la cena y de charlas mucho tiempo con su madre la joven vampira sintió sueño y tras dar las buenas noches se retiró, estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa cuando por su ventana vio la figura de Harry en medio del patio, como la noche anterior, ese chico era un enigma, si no deseaba estar ahí nadie lo obligaba, aunque fuese tan fiel a las órdenes de Arthur Weasley, se sacó los listones del cabello y se quedó pensando en que era lo que Harry sentía al olerlos, ella no podía olfatear nada más que el aroma de su shampoo, quizá solo fuese una tontería de su maestro.

Desde las afuera de la casa Harry respiro el aire fresco de la noche, llevaba varios minutos ahí, tratando a crear una estrategia, necesitaba despertar el interés de Ginny por su nueva condición, pero no sabía cómo, de todas formas estaba decidido a encontrar la raíz de aquel aroma tan extraño que siempre Ginny tenía impregnado en ella.

**Continuara….**


	4. Capitulo 04: Lo que la sangre despierta

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 4: Lo que la sangre despierta.**

Estaba lloviendo aquella mañana en que Ginny caminaba hacia la preparatoria, ese día tenía un examen importante y necesitaba aprobarlo de buena forma, ya que era la único forma en que su madre le permitiría ir a la presentación de Deán y la banda al día siguiente, la noche anterior su padre le lo había exigido.

_Flash back._

_- Sabes que Deán me cae muy bien hija.- Le dijo su madre mientras ambas lavaban los platos.- Pero primero están tus estudios, si apruebas el examen de mañana puedes ir._

_- Si mamá._

_Fin Flash Back._

Y ahí estaba, yendo a la preparatoria completamente cansada la noche anterior había dormido muy poco, y aunque había estudiado mucho no estaba segura de cómo le podría ir.

- Ginny.- Una mano le toco el hombro.

- ¡Ay!- Se sobresaltó, al volverse para ver quién era su atacante se topó con un par de ojos verdes intensos.- Harry no tienes que asustarme así.

- Lo siento.- El hombre saco de su chaqueta un libro.- Lo has olvidado en la sala de la casa, tu madre dijo que era para tu examen de hoy.

- Oh gracias.- La chica tomo el libro y se apresuró a meterlo en su mochila antes de que se mojara por la intensa lluvia.- Creo que he estado muy nerviosa, el examen es muy complicado. . .

- Ya me fije, el libro se ve complicado.

- Las matemáticas nunca han sido mi materia favorita.

- Pocas personas gustan de esa materia.

- ¿Cuándo estudiabas, cual te gusta?

- Pues. . .- Harry la miro sonriendo.- Las matemáticas.

- Por cierto no me has dicho que estudiaste en la universidad.- Comento de pronto mientras caminaban hacia la prepa, ya que parecía que Harry estaba yendo en su misma dirección.

- Medicina.- Murmuro él.- Aunque los vampiros sanamos nuestras heridas rápido, estaba interesado en conocer a los humanos en todos los ámbitos.

- Entiendo.- La pelirroja miro el suelo.- Sabes yo quiero estudiar psicología.

- Mmm . . Es una buena carrera.- Harry se pronto se paró en seco.- Ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No, pero tu madre me ha pedido que vaya a comprar algo.- Dijo Harry apresuradamente.- Nos vemos después, suerte en el examen.

Ginny se quedó parada en medio de la calle pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Harry, de todos modos no lo conocía mucho, así que quizá esa fuera su forma de actuar siempre, iba a comenzar a caminar para seguir su rumbo cuando sintió otra mano tocarle el hombre.

- Hola Ginny.- Esta vez era Hermione.- ¿Has estudiado?

- Si, pero no estoy segura, mi madre quiere que saque a lo menos un setenta y cinco.

- Pues siempre sacas sesenta, aunque no es una mala calificación. . .

- Pero mi mamá no está contenta con eso.

- Ninguna madre está contenta con las calificaciones de su hijo a menos que sean siempre cien.- Comento Hermione sonriendo.- Yo estudie anoche en la casa se Ronald, pero no le preste mucha atención a los libros. . .

- Porque Ronald no dejaba de besarte.- Concluyo la pelirroja sonriendo.- De todos modos nunca sacas menos de ochenta y seis.

- Ya sabes que siempre puedo ayudarte. . .

- Hermione la última vez que me ayudaste casi nos atrapan.

- Es cierto.- La castaña sonrió.- Entonces te valdrás de tu cerebro.

- Sí.

- Entonces corre porque ya estamos atrasadas.- Hermione la tomo del brazo y la arrastro corriendo.

- Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos para terminar el examen.- Les decía la profesora momentos después.- Los resultados estarán en el pizarrón después de medio día, y dejare sus copias con alguno de sus compañeros para hacérselas llegar a todos.

- Si maestra.- Respondieron todos al unísono.

En alguna parte de la ciudad. . .

Harry se detuvo al sentir aquel detestable aroma se intensificaba, estaba cerca, pero no recordaba mucho de aquella zona de la ciudad, de todos modos siguió sus instintos, tenía que llegar hasta el fondo de su investigación, necesitaba saber qué relación podría tener aquel novio de Ginny con ese detestable aroma a muerte.

No quería pensar que ella estuviese cerca de gente poseedora del gen cazador, pero de estarlo tendría una ventaja al menos por un tiempo, Ginny aun no desprendía un aroma propio de vampiro, por lo tanto estaba segura, pero al momento de hacerlo, de revelar su naturaleza vampírica iba a estar en problemas si estaba cerca de esa gente.

Llego hasta una casa en el sector más acomodado de la ciudad, sonrió al dar con el origen del aroma a muerte, se acercó a la puerta y pudo ver una placa brillante que tenía el nombre de la familia.

_Familia Malfoy _

No recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre, de todos modos el olor provenía de ese lugar, ahora tenía que ver si estaba conectado de alguna forma con ese chico llamado Deán.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- Una mujer más o menos de mediana edad estaba abriendo la puerta y sacando una tacho de basura.

- Eh. . . Estaba comprobando la dirección.- Mintió, detecto que la mujer a pesar de cargar con aquel olor no era una cazadora.- Hace años un amigo mío vivía por aquí, en eta zona, pero no recuerdo mucho, deje Londres hace como diez años.

- Mmm . . Los Malfoy han vivido aquí lo últimos treinta años, y el mayor de los hermanos es Ronald Malfoy. . .

- No ese nombre no me suena.- Le dijo instándola a seguir hablando.

- Luego está el primo que vive aquí con la familia, Draco Malfoy, es de la misma edad que el joven Ronald. . . Y por último queda el menor, el joven Deán.

Entonces sus suposiciones no estaban lejos de la verdad, Ginny si estaba en peligro de verse envuelta entre cazadores, pero no tenía idea de que hacer, ella bien podría mandarlo por un tubo si le exigía que se alejara de ese tal Deán, y meter algo de razonamiento en esa terca cabeza ya le estaba constando bastante.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda.- De pronto recordó que había estado hablando con una mujer mayor.- Creo que seguiré mi búsqueda.

- Mucha suerte joven.

- Mamá Molly.- Murmuro de pronto cuando ya estaba yendo a la casa Weasley.- Ella puede ayudarme.

En la preparatoria.

- ¿Ves algo Ginny?

- ¿Crees que puedo?

Ambas estaban el frente del pizarrón los resultados de los exámenes ya habían ido publicados, el problema era que sus otros compañeros también estaban ansiosos por saber que calificación habían obtenido, tanto que ella y Hermione estaban aplastadas contra el pizarrón y no podía ver nada.

- Eh chicos.- La voz de Deán sonó muy autoritaria.- Dejen a mis amigas tranquilas.

Sintió que un brazo comenzaba a jalarla fuera del tumulto, al salir fue directo a los brazos de Deán, ella se sonrojo y lo miro.

- Hola bombón.- Deán volvió a meter el brazos entre la gente y de ahí saco a Hermione.- ¿Están bien?

- Gracias cuñado.- Hermione se arregló el desordenado uniforme.- No pude ver mis calificaciones.

- Denme un segundo.- Deán se acercó a los otros.- Oigan chicos. . . ¡Chicos!

El grupo de gente se sobresaltó dejando a más de uno apartado del camino, en ese momento Deán la insto a acercarse a ver.

-Granger. . .- Hermione buscaba su nombre entre la lista.- Aquí, noventa.

- ¿Y tú bombón?- Deán comenzó a revisar la lista.- Aquí estas Ginny, ochenta y nueve.

- ¿De verdad?- Ginny tuvo que acercare a la publicación para verlo por ella misma.- Es cierto, es mi nombre, saque ochenta y nueve. . . ¡Ochenta y nueve!

- MM. . . Malfoy.- En ese momento Deán aprovecho de ver su calificación.- Noventa y nueve.

- Wow Deán de verdad eres muy bueno.- Comento Ginny.

- Mi madre nos exige rendir mucho en los estudios si queremos seguir con la banda.- Deán la tomo del brazo.- Por cierto bombón iras a verme mañana en la noche

- Por supuesto.- Sonrió, después de esa calificación su madre iba a estar muy contenta.

- Me alegra saberlo.- Deán se le acerco más.- No me hubiese gustado cantar sin que tu estuvieras ahí.

- Deán. . .- Se sonrojo.

- Bien ahora tengo club de karate nos vemos después,- Deán volvió a besarla en la mejilla, pero esta vez más cerca de la boca.

- Deán y Ginny se besan bajo el árbol de los. . .

- ¡Hermione!- Ginny se volvió hacia su amiga que estaba cantando aquella horrible canción.- Ya basta.

- Pero Ginny, Ronald y yo seguimos esta telenovela desde el año pasado.- Le dijo su amiga.- El pobre Deán lleva enamorado de ti desde la secundaria, y este año por fin le has dado una posibilidad. . .

-Hermione. . .

- Lo sé, lo sé, mejor guardo silencio.

En la casa Weasley.

- Oh Harry si lo que me dices es verdad mi Ginny puede estar en peligro.- Molly se llevo ambas manos a la boca.- Aunque Deán siempre me ha parecido un buen chico.

- Pero toda su casa huele a muerte.- Le recalco el pelinegro.- Usted sabe que es el gen cazador, sé que Arthur de lo dijo, entiende entonces las implicancias de todo esto.

- Lo sé, pero si como tú dices Ginny por ahora está segura tenemos tiempo para hacerle ver que está en peligro.

- Sabía que podía contar con su ayuda. . .

En ese momento sonó el timbre del teléfono, la mujer fue hasta la mesita del teléfono, contesto y Harry se quedó pensando en lo que podrían hacer.

- Entiendo. . . Lo comprendo, no te preocupes, claro que iré.

- ¿Algún problema?- Harry la noto algo preocupada.

- No es nada Harry, es de mi trabajo, esta noche una empresa va a celebrar a su trabajador más longevo y necesitaran mucha ayuda, quizá llegue más tarde.

- Comprendo.

- Ginny tendrá que hacer la cena.- Comento de pronto la mujer.- Si no te importa claro.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bien, le dejare una nota, tendré que irme antes de lo previsto.

- Lo entiendo.

Preparatoria de Londres.

- Al fin acabaron las clases de hoy.- Hermione sonrió.- ¿Falta mucho para las vacaciones?

- Mmm. . .- Ginny comenzó a sacar sus cálculos.- Dos meses y tres semanas.

- Perfecto, serán tres semanas de descanso y de pasar tiempo con mi novio.- Hermione le pico el hombro con el dedo.- Y quizá para ese tiempo Deán y tú también lo sean

- ¿Ser qué?

- No te hagas Ginny.- La castaña la fulmino con la mirada.- Digo que para esa fecha Deán y tu podrían ser novios.

- Bueno yo. . .

- Dime una cosa Ginny.- Hermione la miro como si fuera un detective en un importante interrogatorio.- ¿Te gusta Deán verdad?

- Sí. . .- Pero la respuesta se desvaneció en el aire.- Si me gusta.

Pero por alguna razón dudaba de que pudiera decirle a Deán si él le pidiera que fuera su novia, él era un buen chico, admirado en la escuela y buen alumno, pero no estaba segura de querer ser su novia, menos después de haberse enterado de su otra parte.

- Bien de todas formas Deán aún no me dice nada.- le dijo ella apresuradamente.- Ya me tengo que ir, tengo muchas labores en casa.

Ginny llego a su casa y como no vio a su madre en el primer piso de la casa subió al cuarto, se cambió el uniforme de la prepa para ponerse un vestido que llegaba a su rodilla y bajo para buscar a su progenitora.

- ¿Mamá?- La busco en la sala y en el comedor.- ¿Mamá?

Al llegar a la cocina vio en el refrigerador, pegada a la puerta había una nota con la letra de su madre, seguramente mamá Molly había ido de compras, tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

_Hija, tuve que irme antes al trabajo, por favor prepara la cena para ti y el joven Harry, no sé a qué hora volveré pero revisare tu calificación del examen cuando llegue._

Como siempre su madre ante todo preocupada por ella, pero la joven se dio cuenta de algo, tendría que hacerle la cena a su maestro y ciertamente no estaba entusiasmada por esa perspectiva, no cocinaba mal pero tampoco lo hacía bien, sintió lastima por Harry, seguramente no le iba a gustar para nada la cena de esa noche.

- Mmm. . .

¿Dónde estaba Harry? Seguramente estaba en su habitación en el sótano o habría salido, lo cual la hacía relajarse, la presencia del hombre comenzaba a hacerla sentir extraña, tenía miedo de ser atacada por él en cualquier momento, pero ciertamente Harry proyectaba una atmosfera de protección con su madre que la hacía sentir tranquila por ese lado.

- ¿Ahora qué rayos voy a cocinar?

Busco en toda la cocina, había muchas cosas que preparar, pero no tenía ninguna idea, iba a ser una gran tarea alimentar a aquel hombre de hambre prominente, pero al menos estaba segura de que iba a entender la situación.

- ¿Ginny?- Harry entro en la cocina cuando ella estaba a mitad de la preparación.

- Hola Harry, la cena pronto estará lista.- Le dijo mientras cortaba algunos vegetales.

- Yo. . . No esperaba realmente que hicieras la cena para mí, gracias.

- Eres mi maestro, has venido incluso en contra de lo que querías, es lo mismo que puedo hacer.

- Yo iré a darme una ducha y volveré.

- Sí.

Ginny termino de preparar la cena y comenzó a poner la mesa, estaba acabando cuando Harry volvió al comedor, se sentaron y a pesar de que estaba nerviosa porque Harry no le gustara su comida, respiro aliviada al ver que él comía como siempre, como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

- Todo te ha quedado delicioso Ginny.- Murmuro Harry mientras comía.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto tu madre dijo algo de una calificación.- Dijo él de pronto.

- Saque ochenta y nueve.- La pelirroja sonrió.- Podre ir al concierto de Deán y su hermano.

- ¿Tu novio tienen una banda?- Primero que nada tenía que asegurarse de que tan estrecha era la relación de esa cabeza hueca.

- No es mi novio, es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde primaria.- Lo corrigió ella.- Y si tiene una banda, tocaran este viernes en la noche.

- ¿Es buena la banda?

- Nunca los he escuchado.- Reconoció.- Pero creo que son buenos, podrías ir.

- ¿No te importa?

- ¿Por qué habría de importarme?- Ginny lo miro.- Eres libre de ir a donde quieras y en apariencia eres joven, debes ir a lugares donde va la gente joven. ¿Por cierto cuántos años tienes? Aunque pareces un chico de poco más de veinticinco años.

- Hare los ciento cincuenta años en pocos meses.

- Vaya eso es mucho tiempo.

- Los vampiros somos longevos Ginny.- Murmuro Harry viéndola a los ojos.- Tu padre me triplica en edad.

- Ya veo.

Al terminar de cenar Harry se ofreció a lavar los platos, por lo que ella acepto, tenía mucha tarea que hacer, mientras estaba en la sala oía el sonido del agua y los platos, estaba impactada de que ese hombre a pesar de la apariencia que tenía tuviese esa avanzada edad, y su padre era mucho más mayor.

- Me pregunto qué edad alcanzare yo.- Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja mientras revisaba sus libros.

- Bueno tu sangre es muy fuerte.- Oyó que le decía Harry acercándose a ella.- Quizá llegues a una edad similar a la de tu padre.

- Auch.- Ginny sintió el dolor en su dedo.

El olfato de Harry despertó al instante, era sangre humana, deliciosa sangre humana, Ginny se había cortado con el papel del libro, tan solo tenía que calmarse y no sucumbiría a la tentación de beber la sangre humana, pero Ginny se llevó el dedo cortado a sus labios.

- Ginny no lo hagas.- Murmuro débilmente.- No puedo resistir.

- ¿Resistir qué?- Ginny succiono la sangre de su dedo, no entendía mucho lo que Harry le había dicho, pero ella no quería manchar las blancas hojas de sus cuadernos y libros con la sangre.

- No.- Harry se desplomo a sus pies, estaba pálido.

- Harry. . . ¿Harry estas bien?- Le toco la mejilla, estaba helado.- Dime algo.

- Sangre.- Harry levanto una de sus manos y le toco los labios.- Necesito esa sangre.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Harry se levantó del suelo casi mágicamente, tenía los ojos de un color dorado fijos en ella, iba a ponerse de pie para escapar de ahí pero él se abalanzo sobre ella.

- Ginny. . .

- Harry. . . me estás dando miedo.

- Ginny.- Harry le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a lamer sus labios.- Tu sangre es deliciosa.

Harry de pronto la miro de nuevo a los ojos fijamente, sus dorados centros le tenían hipnotizada, cuando él se le acerco ella no podía moverse, estaba atrapada en los brazos de ese hombre, la beso con fuerza, obligándola a abrir los labios para responderle, sintió los colmillos del hombre chocar con sus labios y sintió los propios crecer, era un choque de ambos.

Se dejó llevar por aquella loca sensación que estaba comenzando a sentir, el beso de Deán no se comparaba con ese beso lleno de ansia, ella intento moverse pero Harry la presiono más contra el sofá, no tenía escapatoria.

- Ginny.- Harry tomo el vestido por sus piernas y comenzó a levantarlo.- Tu sangre, tu aroma. . . Todo. . .

- Harry detente.- Le rogo al sentir que comenzaba a acariciar por encima de sus rodillas y se acercaba a sus braguitas.- Detente. . .

- Tu olor de mujer. . .- Los ojos dorados no dejaron de mirarme.- Puedo sentirlo, es delicioso. . . Lo quiero probar.

- No detente. . .- Ella intento apartarlo pero todo lo que hiso fue arrojar a Harry al suelo, dejándolo sentado frente a ella y con una visión incomparable de sus piernas.- No. . .

- No puedo detenerme, la sangre humana hace que nos descontrolemos de esta forma. . .

- Harry no eres tú. . . Despierta.- Le golpeó la cabeza con uno de sus libros.

- Ginny.- Harry le separo las piernas y acerco su boca a su intimidad, protegida por la ropa interior.- Eres virgen. . . Puedo sentirlo.

- Haces que sienta vergüenza. . .- Sollozo un poco, aunque su olfato le hacía volverse loca podía oler un extraño aroma que la hacía excitarse.

- Tú aroma. . . Ese aroma.- Harry hablaba como si otra voz hablase por él, una más aguda y profunda.

Harry uso su lengua para lamer por sobre su braguitas haciéndola arrancar un gemido muy fuerte, nadie nunca le había hecho algo así, ni quiera había visto o escuchado algo parecido a eso, ella se derritió al sentir una segunda y más larga lamida, hecho su cabeza atrás respirando con muchas dificultades.

- Harry. . .- Rogo en medio de la confusión, una parte de ella quería que se detuviera y otra que no acabara hasta llevarla más alto en el placer.- Harry. . .

- Repite mi nombre.- Le ordeno el pelinegro.

- Harry. . .

Los ojo doraros parecieron hipnotizarla aún más, ella llevo su manos al oscuro cabello y enredo los dedos en él, Harry llevo sus manos hasta sus senos, Ginny se retorció al sentirse completamente loca por lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

- Ginny. . .- Harry le quito las braguitas con cuidado, y las lanzo lejos.

- Harry despierta por favor.- Le rogo, por mucho que todo aquello le gustara no podía permitir que continuase.- Harry Potter despierta por favor.

Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte al sentir los dedos de Harry acaricias sus pliegues, estaba por lejos de hacerlo volver a la realidad, no entendía como alguien tan controlado como él se dejaba llevar por unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

- Harry por favor.- Lloro más fuerte.

- Ginny. . .- El vampiro la miro a los ojos de pronto el dorado color se fue apagando, volviendo a dejar el verde.- ¿Qué. . .?

Harry despertó en ese instante y se apartó de Ginny como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho tras oler aquel débil aroma de sangre humana.

- Yo. . . Lo lamento tanto, no sé qué me paso después de oler tu sangre.- Harry le dio la espalda, estaba avergonzado de verdad, había roto la confianza de la casa.

- Yo me iré al cuarto.- Susurro Ginny tomando sus cosas.

- Ginny lo siento tanto.- Intento acercarse a ella para disculparse pero la vio realmente asustada.- No sé qué fue lo que me poseyó.

- No quiero hablar de eso.- La escucho sollozar e irse corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ginny se encerró en su cuarto, y se metió en la cama asustada por completo, ya había conocido dos facetas de Harry y ninguna le gustaba, estaba aterrada si ella se iba a convertir en eso, en aquel ser cambiante que tanto temía, se quedó dormida presa del pánico.

Harry estaba sentado en la sala con la cabeza agachada y sujetada por sus manos, no había esperado tener esa reacción, hace años que no sucumbía a la sangre humana, sobre todo con una niña, ya que Ginny era aún una pequeña, ya era tarde iría a dar una vuelta por las calles, se levantó y se detuvo al ver unas braguitas en el suelo, eran de ella, si recordaba un poco de lo que había pasado se las había sacado poco antes de volver a la conciencia, las tomo del suelo, podía olor el miedo, la angustia pero sobre todo el placer, se estaba volviendo loco no podía seguir así, salió apresurado de la casa necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

A la mañana siguiente y tras mostrarle su examen a su madre y obtener el permiso para ir a ver a Deán, Ginny tomo sus cosas y salió de casa, no había visto a Harry en el desayuno, y al parecer su madre tampoco, estaba realmente avergonzada no tenía cara para mirarlo.

- Ginny.- Iba caminando cuando a pocos metros de ella estaba parado Harry, con la ropa del día anterior y evidentemente afectado.- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Tengo que ir a la prepa. . .

- Ginny no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de todo lo que hice anoche.- Harry se acercó lentamente, estaba pendiente de sus reacciones.- Yo enloquecí.

- Mi madre me había dicho que la sangre humana causa estragos en los vampiros.

- Es cierto, la sangre humana es como oro para los vampiros, nos volvemos locos con solo olerla.

- Lo sé, fui testigo de esa locura.

- Ginny pase la noche entera dando vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad pensando.- Le dijo Harry apresuradamente.- Yo me iré mañana en la mañana, nunca quise herirte de esa forma y ciertamente le he faltado el respeto a tus padres, tu casa y tu confianza.

- Yo no sé qué decir. . .

- Lo entiendo, mira lo mejor será que te vayas a la prepa, yo hablare con tu madre esta tarde y me iré mañana en la mañana, deberé dejarle unas cuantas instrucciones hasta que tu padre mande a otro a reemplazarme.

- Comprendo.

- Esta bien.- Harry paso a su lado pero no se detuvo siguió caminando.- Lo siento.

Ginny se volvió para mirarlo, Harry parecía cansado, estaba con los hombros bajos y caminaba lentamente, estaba evidentemente afectado por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Ginny recordó el miedo que tuvo, pero esa sensación fue reemplazada por otra, un intenso placer que sintió al sentir las caricias de ese hombre.

¿Haría bien en dejarlo ir? Harry era especial, desde los pocos días que llevaba ahí no había hablado mucho de su vida íntima, de su familia o algo así, pero era un chico solitario, y eso era lo que quizá más le atraída de él. . .

- Para. . .- Ginny volvió a la realidad.- No puede ser. . . Me gusta Harry.

**Continuara….**


	5. Capitulo 05: No puedo decirte Me gustas

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 5: No puedo decirte "Me gustas"**

- Oh Harry pero no fue tu culpa perder los estribos de esa forma al oler la sangre humana de mi hija.- Murmuro Molly tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Harry había resuelto hablar con la señora Molly, le había contado todo lo sucedido a penas llego a casa después de hablar con Ginny, había esperado que la mujer de pelo pelirroja entendiese su decisión de irse de esa ciudad y volver a la isla, pero se sorprendió al ver la reacción tranquila y sin preocupaciones de esa mujer.

- Yo creí que esto la enfurecería. . .

- Claro que no, conozco la debilidad de los vampiros por la sangre humana, Arthur sufrió algo parecido conmigo cuando llevábamos poco tiempo casados, me corte con una espina de una rosa que él me regalo, se volvió loco, sus ojos se pusieron dorados y muy brillosos.

- El color del deseo en los vampiros, ella se cortó el dedo y se lo llevo a los labios, perdí por completo la razón y. . .

- Querido lo entiendo de verdad, yo hice lo mismo cuando me corte el dedo, me lo lleve a mis labios y Arthur no dejo de besarme por minutos. . .

- Entonces debe comprender que es mejor que me vaya. . .

- Si Arthur aprendió a controlar sus impulsos bien puedes hacerlo tú.

- Pero soy un riesgo. . .

- Peor sería si un completo extraño viene a reemplazarte, Ginny ya se acostumbró a ti Harry y sería perjudicial si te fueras ahora que está comenzando a aceptar su nueva condición.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no le importa lo que ocurrió anoche?

- Oh querido ya te lo dije, no es que no me importe, pero lo comprendo y sé cómo te debes de sentir avergonzado y triste.

- Pero. . .

- Mira yo no soy nadie para obligarte a quedarte.- Mamá Molly se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentada escuchando todo el relato.- Pero me gustaría que te quedaras.

- Usted es la esposa del rey Arthur, por lo tanto su reina, puede perfectamente ordenarme que me quede aun en contra de lo que deseo. . .

- Oh querido a mí eso no me importa, nunca he sido realmente una reina, por mucho que este casada con Arthur.

- Aun así. . .

- Piénsalo Harry, tú a mí me caes bien, te considero un buen joven, lo que paso fue algo que escapo a tu control y al de mi hija.

- Lo voy a pensar señora Molly, pero mi decisión es firme, me iré mañana.- Le dijo Harry.- Esta noche voy a ir a ese concierto de ese tal Deán Malfoy, antes de irme quiero asegurarme de que tan cerca esta Ginny del peligro.

- Lo entiendo.- La mujer de pelo pelirrojo le sonrió.- Debes hacer lo que consideres mejor querido.

El pelinegro la vio irse, la mujer tenía razón en algo, Ginny se había acostumbrado en aquellos pocos días a su nueva condición gracias a él. ¿Perdería interés si llegase otro? Ya no sabía que pensar respecto a eso, de todos modos su primera prioridad era resolver el tema se los Malfoy, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a esa familia y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a Ginny.

En la preparatoria.

- Ginny. . . Oye Ginny te estoy hablando.- Hermione le estaba tocando el hombro a su amiga.- ¿Oye Ginny estas ahí?

La pelirroja escuchaba claramente que Hermione le estaba hablando pero su mente vagaba lejos de ahí, no podía sacarse de la mente a Harry y más a la conclusión a la que había llegado, él no podía gustarle, se conocían hace pocos días.

- ¡Ginny!- Hermione le pellizco el hombro.

- ¡Auch!- En ese momento la cabeza de la joven volvió a la realidad.- ¿ Hermione, por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque llevo más de diez minutos tratando de captar tu atención.- La joven aludida estaba evidentemente enfada.- ¿Puedes decirme en que planeta estás viviendo?

- Mmm. . . En uno muy lejano.- Reconoció.- Lo siento Hermione, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza estos días.

- ¿Ginny estas bien?

- Si, es solo que. . .

- ¿No tiene que ver con Deán verdad?

- ¿Eh?

- Ya me oíste.- Le dijo Hermione.- Con Deán, ha estado muy entusiasmado desde que le dijiste que ibas a ir al concierto de esta noche.

- ¿Es hoy?- No había notado en que día estaba.

- Ginny dime que estas bromeando.- Hermione le toco la frente.- Ronald, Draco y Deán no han hecho más que hablar de esta presentación y tú olvidas que es hoy. . .

- Solo bromeaba.- Mintió la pelirroja.- Sabes que iré, y que no me perdería por nada el debut de los chicos.

- Más te vale, el pobre de Deán se pondría muy triste.

- Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

- Algo te pasa Ginny, te conozco desde que íbamos en primaria.- Comento de pronto Hermione mirándola a los ojos.- Pero no puedo intervenir donde tú no me lo permites amiga.

- Lo siento, es que es un tema algo familiar.- Murmuro, odiaba mentirle a su amiga pero había resuelto no contarle sobre su naturaleza vampírica.

- Entiendo, bien espero que puedas resolverlo.

- Eso espero.

Ginny no quería que Harry se fuera, mucho menos ahora que había descubierto que le gustaba, pero tampoco tenía autoridad para pedirle que no se fuera, además Harry estaba ahí contra sus deseos, respetaba a su padre y por eso había aceptado ir a Londres, tenía poco para hacer que él se quedara, de hecho sospechaba que él no daría su brazo a torcer en la decisión de volver a la isla.

Pero también estaba otra parte, aquella en la que Harry se transformaba según los estado de ánimo, ya sabía que cuando su ojos se oscurecían era porque estaba enfadado, por lo tanto el dorado debía de reflejar algún tipo de deseo, ella a pesar del miedo que había sentido al ver a Harry así, no había esperado sentir todas aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras, estaba divida en el temor y el deseo, por un lado quería que Harry se quedara, pero la aterraba seguir conociendo más transformaciones de él.

- ¡Ginny!- Deán la detuvo a la salida de la preparatoria cuando ella ya se iba a casa.- Espera bombón.

- ¿Cómo estas Deán?- La joven le sonrió.- Debes estar muy ansioso por el concierto de hoy en la noche.

- No voy a negar que estoy nervioso, pero me siento preparado, mi hermano, mi primo y yo hemos ensayado mucho y tenemos muy buenas canciones.

- Estoy segura de que serán un éxito.- Murmuro sonriéndole.

- ¿Iras verdad?

- Si, voy a estar en primera fila para verte.

- Muchas gracias bombón.- Deán le tomo las manos.- Tú serás mi amuleto de la suerte.

- Deán no digas eso, hace que me avergüence.- La joven intento apartar sus manos.

- Pero es cierto.- El pelinegro la abrazo y acerco sus labios a los de ella.- Comencé a interesarme en la música porque quería conquistarte de esa forma, llenar tu mundo de música y que cayeras rendida a mis pies.

Ginny se sonrojo por completo, no había esperado eso de Deán y ciertamente la afectaba, siempre lo había considerado un buen amigo y le gustaba mucho como chico, pero ahora no sabía que pensar si la imagen de Harry se proyectaba en su mente cada cinco segundos para atormentarla.

- Eres una chica muy hermosa bombón.- Deán le tomo el mentón y lo elevo a la altura de sus labios.- Muy hermosa.

- Deán. . .

La joven fue acallada cuando los labios del pelinegro invadieron los suyos, ella se vio en la obligación de abrazarlos para no caer, ya que Deán la inclino hacia un lado, respondió al beso únicamente por la confusión que todo aquello le estaba causando, hubiese deseado que Harry la besara de esa forma, pero era Deán el que la estaba besando.

- Ginny bombón te veo esta noche.- Deán se separó de ella y comenzó a alejarse.- No faltes.

- No lo hare. . .- Murmuro tristemente mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a los labios.

Se sentía extraña, como si su cuerpo rechazara aquel beso, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa y a los pocos metros corrió, quería llegar pronto y asegurarse de que Harry estaba ahí aun, que o se había ido quizá para siempre, la joven entro en la casa y bajo rápidamente hasta el sótano, pero él no estaba ahí.

- ¿Mamá?- Corrió por la casa para buscar a su progenitora, tampoco ella estaba.

Ginny comenzó a ponerse aún más nerviosa, pero al llegar a la cocina vio una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador, tenía la letra de su madre.

_Hija, fui al mercado a comprar, el joven Harry fue conmigo, la lista era muy larga y no quería que cargase tantas cosas, nos vemos después._

Ginny suspiro aliviada, estaba aliviada realmente, Harry aún seguía en casa, tenía tiempo para idear algo para que se quedara, aunque aún su mente estaba en blanco.

Aprovecho ese momento para subir al cuarto y buscar un bonito conjunto para ir al concierto de aquella noche, por mucho que se hubiera incomodado con el beso de Deán le había prometido ir e iba a cumplir su promesa, estaba en su armario cuando escucho voces, una de su madre y la otra de Harry, se fue al espejo a comprobar su aspecto y bajo para encontrarse con los recién llegados.

- Hola mamá.- La joven le sonrió a la mujer mayor y después miro a su maestro.- Hola Harry.

- Ginny querida.- Mamá Molly estaba dejando unas bolsas en la cocina.- ¿Por qué no ayudas a acomodar todo esto?

- Si mamá.- La joven pasó al lado de Harry, pero él no hiso ningún comentario, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Ya vuelvo.- Mamá Molly salió de la cocina rápidamente.

- Ginny.- Harry la tomo del brazo.- ¿Te beso verdad? Ese tal Deán te beso, no me lo puede negar.

-Sí. . . Yo no pude negarme, me tomo por sorpresa.- Murmuro apenada.- Dime Harry. . . ¿Qué sientes cuando puedes oler a Deán en mí? ¿Qué olor sientes?

- No quieres saberlo Ginny.- Harry le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

- Harry.- Ella lo agarró del brazo.- Por favor dime, esto me tiene muy intrigada. . .

- Huelo muerte Ginny.- Harry se volvió y le hablo bruscamente.- Huelo sufrimiento y muerte, es el clásico olor que sigue a las personas con el gen cazador.

- ¿Crees que Deán tenga ese gen?- Le pregunto preocupada.

- No sé si lo tiene pero en su casa hay alguien o más de una persona que si lo tiene, y eso puede ser peligroso para ti.

- No sé qué decir, conozco a Deán desde primaria y. . .

- Pero no al resto de su familia.- La interrumpió Harry muy molesto.- Es importante Ginny que tengas el mínimo contacto con esa familia, si ese tal Deán no tiene el gen no te reconocerá, pero si te acercas a su familia, que quizá si tenga ese gen puedes poner tu vida en peligro, no estás preparada para defenderte.

- Pero esta noche tengo que ir al concierto y é lo prometí a Deán. . .

- Yo también iré, cualquier cosa que pase Ginny deberás confiar en mí.

- Si Harry.

- Era de la compañía de teléfono.- Mamá Molly volvió.- Harán un corte de las líneas dentro de la próxima semana para hacer reparaciones, así que estaremos sin teléfono por varias horas.

- Ya veo.- Ginny miro a Harry.- ¿Mamá recuerdas que hoy voy a ir a . . .?

- A ese local nocturno para ir a ver a Deán y la banda, lo sé hija, espero que te cuides mucho. . .

- Yo iré con ella señora.- Murmuro Harry.- Yo me encargare de que nadie le haga daño.

- Me alegro, me sentiré más tranquila si alguien te cuida hija, eres muy joven para salir de noche tu sola.

- Si mamá.

La joven sonrió a su madre antes de volver a su tarea de guardar las compras, estaba feliz de saber que estaría cerca de Harry, tenía tiempo para convencerlo de no irse, pero tendría que escoger con mucho cuidado sus palabras, ya que era evidente que Harry no tenía muchos ánimos de quedarse, pero ella haría todo porque se quedara, aún estaba afectado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- Mamá ya me voy.- Dijo Ginny cerca de las nueve de la noche, Deán tocaba a eso de las diez.

- Cuídate mucho hija.- Mamá Molly se le acerco, y se inclinó sobre ella.- Trata de convencer a Harry de que no se valla mañana.

- Si mamá.- Miro en todas direcciones buscando a su maestro.- ¿Y Harry?

- Ya debe estar por subir.- Murmuro la mujer.

- Podría ir a buscarlo abajo. . .

- No es necesario.- Harry apareció de pronto.- Ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, muy buenas noche señora Molly.

- Oh querido ya te dije que podrías llamarme mamá Molly.

- Lo siento, mamá Molly.- Sonrió el hombre.- Vamos Ginny.

- Adiós mamá.

Ginny tuvo que reprimir el deseo de tomarse del brazo de Harry, seguramente lo haría sentir incomodo, así que se tuvo que contentar con caminar a su lado como si fueran simples conocidos.

- Tú debes indicarme el camino.- Murmuro de pronto Harry rompiendo el silencio cuando ya llevaban casi media hora de andar por las calles

- Estamos casi a mitad de camino.- Le dijo.- Ahora solo falta tomar el tren y llegaremos en poco minutos.

- Bien.

- ¿Harry?

- Dime.

- ¿Qué sucederá si Deán tiene el gen cazador?

- Es imposible de saberlo, es posible que lo tenga, y será necesario que te mantengas lo más alejada posible de él. . .

- ¿Y si Deán no tiene ese gen?

- ¿Tanto te importa ese tal Deán?

- No es eso, él y yo hemos sido compañeros de clases desde el primer grado, junto con Hermione hemos sido amigos desde ese entonces, no me gustaría transformarme en la presa de quien considero un buen amigo.

- Comprendo.- Harry camino mirando el suelo.- Si no tiene el gen es posible que si lo tenga su familia, en ese caso tendría que tener el mismo cuidado, cuando comiences a desprender el aroma de vampiro ese olor se pegara a Deán y ellos sabrán que está relacionado contigo.

- Ya veo. . . En ambos casos estoy en peligro.

- Por eso es importarte ir esta noche, es el lugar más seguro para estar cerca de los Malfoy, entre tanta gente ellos no podrán detectar mi aroma vampiro y podré estudiarlos mejor.

- ¿Si ellos tienen ese gen, te quedaras Harry?- Ella lo miro, Harry caminaba a unos centímetros delante de ella, por lo tanto solo veía su espalda.- Yo no sabría cómo enfrentarme a ellos y. . .

- No sé qué hacer aun Ginny, lo que sucedió no debió pasar y estoy muy avergonzando todavía de eso. . .

- Podemos olvidarlo Harry, si hay peligro cerca lo mejor de todo en concentrarme aún más en entrenar para poder protegerme.

- Es cierto. . . No puedo dejarte así como así, es posible que tu padre tarde en mandar otra persona. . .

- ¿Ves?- Estaba dispuesta a tomar todas las cartas para jugar.- Harry si ambos prometemos olvidar lo que paso podemos trabajar juntos aún.

- Yo. . .- Harry de pronto se paró, mirándola por sobre su hombre.- Lo voy a pensar.

- Muchas gracias Harry.- La joven camino hasta quedar junto a él.- Mira ahí está la estación, tenemos que tomar el tren cinco, seis o siete ambos pasan por la parada que queda cerca del local nocturno.

- Bien.

Quince minutos después Ginny y Harry entraron en un abarrotado local nocturno, al parecer no solo la banda de Deán iba a presentarse.

- ¡Ginny!- Hermione se les acerco a penas los vio.- Ven Ronald reservo una mesa para nosotras. . . Hola Harry.

- Hermione.- Harry trato de evitar acercarse mucho a la joven, tenía el olor a muerte muy marcado, seguramente al ser la novia de un Malfoy.

- Vengan la mesa queda en frente del escenario.

- De acuerdo.- Ginny miro a su acompañante.- ¿Vienes?

Harry simplemente asintió, ambos siguieron a Hermione por entre toda la gente que se estaba juntando alrededor de las mesas y cerca del escenario, ya había una banda tocando, y mucha gente alentándola.

- Es una especie de guerra de bandas.- Les explico Hermione.- En un comienzo iban a ser una presentación de cinco bandas, pero el dueño del lugar cambio las reglas hoy en la mañana y la transformo en la guerra de las bandas.

- Entiendo.

- Ronald dice que el dueño del lugar quiere que se presenten todos los fines de semana por al menos una hora.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, Ronald y los demás están muy contentos.- Murmuro la castaña mientras miraba en todas direcciones.- Ahí vienen.

- Bombón.- Deán fue el primero en acercarse pero después de sonreírle se quedó mirando Harry.- No sabía que vendrías acompañada. . .

- Es Harry, es hijo de la prima de mi madre, se está quedando en casa durante unas semanas.- Dijo tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho días ante a su amiga.- Lo invite para que se divirtiera esta noche.

- Entiendo.- Deán miro al extraño pero extendió su mano.- Malfoy, Deán Malfoy, y el pelirrojo que esta con Hermione es mi hermano Ronald.

- Harry Potter.- Harry se vio obligado a estrechar la mano del hombre.- Espero que tengan una excelente presentación.

- Gracias.- Deán se volvió hacia la joven pelirroja.- Bombón ya estamos por salir, deséame suerte.

- Mucha suerte Deán. . .

- Así no bombón.- El pelinegro recién llagado la estrecho de la cintura.- Me darás mucha más suerte con un beso.

- Deán. . .

No pudo esquivar el beso que Deán le dio, pero lo que más lo dolió, era que Harry los estaba mirando fijamente, quiso apartar a Deán pero no tuvo fuerzas, cuando finalmente él se separo tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle una bofetada.

- Nos vemos después Bombón.- Le dijo Deán.

- ¿Estás bien?- Harry se acercó a ella.- Parece que vas a llorar.

- Si.- Reconoció.- Eso quiero.

Se fue a los baños antes de seguir diciendo otra cosa, al entrar en los servicios rompió a llorar, no había querido que Harry la viese de esa forma, peor lo había hecho y ver la expresión de él, que poco le importaba era lo que más le dolía, se tranquilizo a los pocos minutos, cuando oyó que despedían a la banda que estaba tocando antes que la de Deán resolvió salir.

- ¿Estás bien Ginny?- Harry la esperaba a la salida.- ¿Estabas llorando?

- No tiene importancia. . .

- ¿Como que no tiene importancia?- Harry la sujeto del brazo.- Si te besa contra tu voluntad debes defenderte. . . A menos que no te guste él. . .

- No me gusta.- Se apresuró a decir.- Lo quiero como amigo, pero nada más.

- Pues es hora de que se lo digas.- Harry la soltó para alejarse de ella.

Ginny regreso a la mesa, Hermione estaba vitoreando cuando anunciaron a la próxima banda, su amiga estaba muy feliz, mal que mal apoyaba a su novio Ronald en todo.

- Con ustedes. . .- Hablaba el animador.- ¡Three Moon!

Antes de fijarse en los chicos que salían al escenario Ginny busco en todas direcciones a Harry, pero él no estaba por ningún lado, de modo que tuvo que centrar su atención en la banda.

- ¿Mira no sé ve muy guapo mi Ronald?- Le hablo de pronto Hermione.

- Si.- Ni siquiera miro el escenario, no quería ver a los ojos a Deán.

Luego de mirar por todos lado vio que Harry estaba muy lejos del escenario casi cerca de la entrada, ella sonrió al ver que él la miraba a los ojos y le devolvía la sonrisa, le hiso algunas señas que ella interpreto como que se quedaría en ese lugar para mirar mejor.

- Mira Deán canta maravillosamente.

- Si. . .

- Y mi Ronald parecen ángel iluminado de esa forma.

- Si Hermione.- Comento ella mirando la presentación pero evitando dar con los ojos de Deán.

Los Three Moon cantaron ocho canciones, ya que estaban siendo muy populares, la gente pedía a gritos que no se bajaran del escenario, estaba contenta con el éxito de su amigo, pero aun seguía afectada por el beso que había sido obligada a recibir.

Harry miro fijamente a los tres chicos que estaban en el escenario, ya había conocido a Deán y Ronald, ambos le resultaban muy sospechosos, pero el que más le preocupaba era el otro, el de pelo rubio, lo había visto antes pero no podía recordar donde, lo cierto era que estaba seguro de que al menos dos de ellos tenían el gen cazador, los había visto ponerse alerta y por eso se había alejado del escenario y se había puesto cerca de la puerta de salida para que su aroma a vampiro fuese protegido por el aire del exterior y el aroma de la demás gente ahí presente.

Aun no tenía nada en concreto para culpar al chico llamado Deán, él no había mostrado ninguna reacción cuando estrecharon las manos, Ronald y el otro chico le preocupaban, de todos modos Ginny estaba protegida por el momento, el show de aquellos tres acabo y vio como el chico Deán se acercaba a la pelirroja.

- ¿Te gusto bombón?- Desde donde estaba y a pesar de todo el ruido podía oír lo que hablaban.

-Si me gustó mucho.- Podía escuchar la respuesta de Ginny.- Han tenido mucho éxito al parecer, el público no los dejaba bajar.

- Es porque fuiste mi amuleto de la suerte bombón.- Murmuraba el pelinegro.- Aunque nunca me miraste a los ojos en toda la presentación.

- Es que Ginny no quería desconcentrarte.- Hermione, la castaña del grupo intervino.- Ronald desde ahora me pondré muy celosa de tus admiradoras.

- Solo tengo ojos para ti cielo.

- Y el instinto de querer encontrarme.- Murmuro Harry en voz muy baja, podía ver al pelirrojo que estaba en estado de alerta con todo a su alrededor.

El único que faltaba era el rubio, no había podido ver a donde se había ido tras abandonar el escenario, de pronto para su alivio lo vio ir al grupo de chicos, pero para su preocupación vio que estaba yendo directo en dirección a Ginny.

- Hola Ginny hace meses que no te veía.- Comento el chico.

- Draco muchas felicidades.- Ginny estaba tranquila.- Es cierto desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Deán.

- Por cierto vi como mi primo te beso antes de salir al show. . .- Comenzó a decir el hombre.- ¿Debo suponer que ya eres su novia?

- No yo. . . Solo somos amigos.- Se apresuró a decir su pelirroja alumna.

- Pero yo quiero ser más que tu amigo.- Comento de pronto Deán.

Harry estaba harto, quería sacar a Ginny cuanto antes de ahí, era obvio que aquel rubio llamado Draco se había acercado porque había detectado algo en ella, más no quería acercare y delatarse frente a dos cazadores, tenía que llamar la atención de Ginny como fuese posible.

- Wow amigo estos cigarrillos son muy fuertes.- Escucho a dos personar hablar cerca de ellos, él mismo a pesar de la distancia podía olor el pesado aroma.

- Déjame probarlos. . .- Le decía el otro, finalmente ambos quedaron complemente cubiertos por el apestoso aroma a tabaco.

- Perfecto.- Murmuro, tenía un plan maravilloso.- Hey chicos. . .

Ginny se sentía incomoda tras haber dicho que solo era amiga de Deán, había notado un sutil cambio de actitud en su amigo, eso sumado a su declaración de que quería ser más que un simple amigo, quería salir de ahí y buscar a Harry, seguramente su lejanía se debía a que había detectado algo en los integrante de la familia Malfoy ahí presentes.

- ¿Oye bombón de verdad solo me ves como tu amigo?- Le pregunto Deán de pronto.

- Yo. . .- No sabía que decirle, estaba a solas con él, Hermione y Ronald se habían ido a bailar y Draco aunque estaba cerca estaba más concentrado en beber.- Deán nos conocemos des que íbamos en primaria. . .

- Ginny sé esa historia solo. . .

- Ginny.- Harry apareció de pronto.- Es tarde yo ya me voy. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Oye ella está conmigo.- Deán se interpuso entre ambos.

- No lo entiendes Deán, le prometí a mi madre llegar temprano esta noche tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde. . .

- Lo entiendo pero yo puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa en una hora más. . .

- Muchas gracias Deán pero estoy algo cansada, hice muchas labores hoy en mi casa.

- Ya veo.- Deán miro a Harry antes de tomarla en sus brazos.- Quiero que seas mi novia Ginny.

Ginny recibió otro beso en los labios de parte de Deán, realmente había esperado que Deán entendiera que debía irse, pero no que la besara otra vez y en frente de Harry de nuevo.

- Quiero una respuesta cuando nos vemos en clases.- Le dijo Deán al separarse de ella.- Tienes todo el fin de semana para pensarlo.

Ella simplemente asintió, ya sabía la respuesta, pero no tenía la valentía de rechazar a Deán ahí en público, tomo su chaqueta y salió detrás de Harry, no tenía cara mirarlo a los ojos después de aquel segundo beso.

Deán Malfoy miro a su bombón salir detrás de aquel antipático sujeto y quiso arrebatársela de los brazos, ella era suya, no tenía por qué irse con él, llevaba tiempo enamorado de Ginny Weasley y había esperado tiempo para ir por ella en parte por su historia de abandono de parte del padre, pero había sido un tonto, durante el tiempo que quiso darle aquel pelinegro le estaba ganando terreno.

- Vaya primo.- Draco se le acerco.- Tu presa se va en brazos de otros. ¿Quién es por cierto?

- Creo que se llama Harry o algo así, es familiar en segundo grado de Ginny.

- Mmm. . . Creo que lo he visto antes, pero no recuerdo.

- Draco tu ni siquiera recuerdas que día es hoy.- Murmuro Deán algo molesto.

- Oye no es mi culpa que tu chica se haya ido con ese.- Le dijo el rubio.- Nosotros los cazadores cuando queremos a nuestra presa vamos por ella. . .

- Y la matan. . . No quiero más detalles, el que seas un cazador de vampiros no me hace a mi tener que seguir tu filosofía.- Deán aún no podía creer esa faceta que afectaba a muchos en su familia.

- Eres muy joven aun para saber si tienes en gen, solo tienes dieciséis años y nuestro estado solo se ve reflejado pasado los dieciocho años.

- Ya cállate Draco.- Deán lo miro enfurecido.- He vivido con ese miedo desde que tengo uso de la razón y me contaron lo que mi familia hace.

- Deán nacimos así, no podemos luchar contra esto, mientras no estemos cerca de un vampiro podemos vivir una vida completamente normal.- Draco le acerco una cerveza.- Tan normal para que tu tengas una novia.

- Ella no me quiere de esa forma, al menos no aun.

- Lucha por ella, enfréntate a ese sujeto Harry o como se llame, es tu chica, ya la has besado has dejado tu olor en ella. . .

- ¿Tu puedes ver eso?

- Por supuesto, mi condición me permite tener un olfato muy desarrollado, pude sentir tu olor en los labios de ella.

- ¿Y pudiste sentir si otro hombre la ha besado?

- No tendrías que haberla besado, si me hubiese acercado antes de eso habría podido decirte si ha sido besada por otro.

- Entiendo.- Deán apretó sus puños.- No quiero perderla.

- Calma primo, la tendrás.

En la casa Weasley.

- ¿Harry?- Ginny se atrevió a romper el silencio que había reinado en todo el camino.- ¿Estas molesto conmigo por algo?

- No es nada Ginny.- Ambos estaban abriendo la verja de la propiedad donde estaba la casa.- Vete a dormir, ha sido una noche muy larga.

- Aun no me has dicho que pudiste detectar algo.

- Aquel chico llamado Draco es sin duda alguna un cazador de vampiros.- Murmuro Harry dándole la espalda.- También tengo sospechas de Ronald.

- Oh pobre Hermione. . .

- ¿Eres tonta o qué?- Estallo de pronto Harry volviéndose hacia ella.- La que está en peligro eres tú no ella, tu amiga es solo una humana, si ese chico la quiere de verdad no tiene por qué hacerle daño.

- Dime entonces. . .- Ella se le acerco.- ¿Corro algún peligro?

- Por supuesto que si pequeña tonta.- Harry se enfureció aún más y la tomo de los hombros.- Cuando Draco o como se llame se acercó a ti estaba buscando mi olor en el ambiente y Ronald hiso lo mismo.

- Harry. . .

- Mira Ginny yo tengo que irme de aquí y. . .

- No quiero que te vayas.- Le dijo ella, estaba un tanto sorprendida de que a pesar de que Harry estaba muy enfadado sus ojos no mostrasen ningún cambio de color.- Por favor quédate aquí en casa conmigo y con mi madre.

- No puedo. . . Después de lo que paso.

- Olvidémonos de eso Harry, fue algo que escapo de tu control y no tienes la culpa, además yo no te entendí cuando me pediste que no me chupara el dedo, es mi culpa en parte también.

- Ere una humana. . .

- Y mitad vampiro también, y necesito entrenamiento Harry.- Murmuro ella estaba dispuesta a utilizar el último recurso en su lista.- Si mi padre te mando a ti en vez de mandar a otro es porque confió en ti y si él lo hace yo también lo haré.

- Ginny. . .

- Quédate por favor Harry.- Quería decirle lo que tenía atorado en su garganta y en su corazón.- Tú me. . .

- Mira Ginny.- Harry la interrumpió de pronto calmándose y soltándola de los brazos.- Si me quedo no puede volver a suceder lo que paso entre nosotros. . .

- No entiendo.- Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a desquebrajare poco a poco.

- Si lo entiendes Ginny, no puede haber nada entre tú y yo, no puede volver a ocurrir nada entre nosotros, si sangras otra vez deberás defenderte de lo que te haga y yo tratare de controlarme a toda costa. . .

- Pero. . .

- Solo si me prometes que harás eso yo me quedo.- Le dijo él.- De lo contrario y si crees que no eres capaz de hacer lo que te estoy pidiendo tomare mis cosas ahora mismo y me iré.

- Lo hare. . . Te prometo que lo haré.- Dijo algo triste, obviamente Harry no quería tener nada que ver con ella en el ámbito sentimental.- Prometo hacer lo que me ha pedido, pero por favor quédate.

- Lo haré, debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento cuanto antes, debes a prender a utilizar sus facultades para tu seguridad y conveniencia.

- Lo sé. . .

- Ahora es tarde, vete a la cama, descansa que mañana a primera hora tienes mucho por aprender.

- Si, que pases buena noche.

Ginny se fue a su cuarto sumida en la más profunda depresión, no podía creer que Harry hubiese cerrado de esa forma tan brutal las puertas de su corazón, sin darle esperanza alguna de un futuro juntos, iba a tener que guardar en el fondo de su corazón aquello que sentía por aquel vampiro.

**Continuara…**


	6. Capitulo 06: Descubriendo otros poderes

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 6: Descubriendo otros poderes.**

El lunes por la mañana y tras pasar un exhaustivo fin de semana de clases vampíricas Ginny bajo del segundo piso de la casa donde vivía con mucho sueño, apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior pensando en que le quedaba poco tiempo para enfrentar a Deán y rechazar ser su novia, cuando llego a la cocina vio a su siempre sonriente madre sentada frente Harry, ambos estaban desayunando.

- Buenos días. . .- Murmuro sin ánimo y sentándose en su puesto de siempre.

- ¿Hija que tienes? Parece que no has dormido muy bien.- Su madre le puso la mano en la frente.- No pareces enferma.

- No dormí bien anoche, no tenía sueño.

- Entiendo.

Ginny miro de reojo a Harry mientras desayunaba, otra de las razones por la cual no había podido pegar un ojo era que aún le dolía tener que aguantarse las ganas de decirle a él lo que sentía, pero habían llegado a un trato y era la única forma en que pudiese quedarse, olvidando todo lo pasado.

- Querida Harry me ha contado que estas aprendiendo mucho sobre tu otra mitad.

- Bueno sí. . . Tengo que protegerme.

- Aun no puedo creer que los Malfoy tengan ese gen, cuando Arthur vivió aquí con nosotras siempre sociabilizamos con ellos, son buena gente.

- Es posible que mientras Arthur vivía aquí el gen no se hubiese desarrollado en aquella familia, en ese tipo de personas ese gen se desarrolla pasados los veinte años. . .

- Si dices que Ronald lo posee entonces él nunca supo de la condición de Arthur.- Comento Mamá Molly.- Mi Arthur se fue cuando aquel pequeño tenía casi catorce años.

- Y Draco tiene una edad similar, creo que es un año mayor o menor.- Concluyo Ginny.- Y en todo caso Draco llego el año pasado a vivir con los Malfoy.

- Entonces tenemos algo menos de que preocuparnos.

- De todas formas Ginny quiero que me prometas algo.- Intervino la mujer mayor.- No quiero que vayas a la casa Malfoy, no quiero que te expongas, y trata de mantener el menor contacto posible con Deán, aunque sean compañeros de clases.

- Si mamá.- La joven termino su desayuno.- Ya me tengo que ir. . . Que tengan un buen día.

- Yo voy contigo Ginny.- Harry se puso de pie.

- Vayan queridos.- Molly sonrió.

Al quedarse sola en aquella casa sintió nostalgia de los días que pasaba ahí con Arthur, pero sonrió al ver que Ginny y Harry estrechaban la relación, y secretamente ella esperaba que fuese más allá, podía ver a su hija interesada en el vampiro, pero no lograba descifrar nada en la mirada de Harry cuando este miraba a su hija fijamente, de todos modos notaba algo, una sutil mirada, la misma que Arthur le daba después de hacer el amor.

- Ginny. . .

- Dime.- Llevaba poco más de la mitad del camino ya recorrido y como siempre Harry caminaba delante de ella dándole la espalda.

- Hoy Deán querrá que le des una respuesta.- Comento el vampiro.- ¿Qué le dirás?

- Yo. . .

- ¿No tienes idea verdad?- Harry se detuvo de pronto y la miro fijamente.- Dime una cosa Ginny. . . ¿Te gusta Deán?

- No Harry, no me gusta, pero es mi amigo y no sé cómo rechazarlo gentilmente, nunca he estado en esta situación.

- Comprendo. . .

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué?- El vampiro siguió caminando.

- ¿Has rechazado alguna vez a alguna chica?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Era para tener una idea de que puedo decir.- Murmuro ella inocentemente, pero en realidad quería saber si él había tenido alguna novia antes.- No lo sé, sobre qué clase de cosas de dicen y algo más.

- ¿Algo más?

- Para no hacer sentir rechazado a la otra personas, que le hagas saber que la quieres pero no como lo desea el otro.

- Mmm. . .- Harry detuvo su caminar y la miro por encima de su hombro, Ginny por unos instantes pensó que iba responderle algo.- No hagas preguntas tontas.

- ¡Ginny!- Hermione como todos los días escolares la alcanzaba a mitad de camino.- Hola Harry.

- Buenos días Hermione.- Harry sonrió.- Bien aquí te dejo quiero ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas, que tengas buen día Ginny.

- Tu igual.

- Ginny ya me dijo Ronald que Deán se te declaro la noche del concierto.- Murmuro de pronto Hermione.- ¿Qué le dirás?

- Pequeña tonta, no tiene nada en mente. . .

Ginny estaba segura de haber oído la voz de Harry, pero este ya estaba muy lejos, seguramente había sido producto de su imaginación, que no había dejado de atormentarla en todo el fin de semana.

- ¿Y bien Ginny?

- ¿Eh?- La joven miro a su amiga.- Pues yo. . .

- Rayos lo olvide. . .

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ronald me hablo anoche, al parecer la familia Malfoy va a ir a una reunión familiar esta semana y Deán no vendrá a clases. . .

- En toda la semana.- Por un lado estaba aliviada y por otro solo hacía que su angustia creciera más.

- Supongo que deberás esperar para hablarle a Deán.

- Si.- En eso tenía razón su amiga, tendría que esperar la vuelta del pelinegro.

La joven suspiro aliviada, aun no se sentía con la valentía de rechazar a quien consideraba un amigo de toda su corta vida, de todos modos iba a tener que hacerlo.

Unas horas después Ginny estaba en medio de la clase, bostezaba disimuladamente, pues estaba muerta de sueño, de todas formas trataba de mantenerse despierta en la clase, podía escuchar la voz de su maestra.

- Quiero que termine esta aburrida clase. . .

- ¿Que me pondré para mi cita esta tarde?. . .

- ¿Cuánto falta para las vacaciones?. . .

Ginny comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, reconocía las voces a su alrededor, eran de sus otros compañeros de clases, pero estaban muy lejos de ella como para escucharlos sin que la maestra también lo hiciera y los regañara por hablar en clases. .

- Ronald. . .- Oyó claramente la voz de Hermione, estaba dibujando un corazón en sus apuntes.

- ¿Le gustare a Ronald?. . .

- Tengo que sacar ochenta mínimos en matemáticas. . .

- Guarden silencio.- Rogo la pelirroja estaba escuchando demasiadas voces a su alrededor y la confundían.

- Tengo club de canto después de esta clase. . .

- No puedo faltar al ensayo de baile. . .

- Silencio.- Ginny se tapó los oídos, las voces se incrementaban.

Solo entonces recordó que Harry le había advertido sobre aquel suceso, le había dicho expresamente que podría oír a grandes distancias, pero no tenía idea de cómo acallar las voces en su mente, por fin el timbre sonó.

- Por fin. . .

- Que bueno que ya acabo. . .

- Podre reunirme con mi novio. . .

- Ginny. . .- Alguien le toco el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara.- Tranquila soy yo.

- Hermione.- Le sonrió a su amiga.- Lo siento estaba distraída. . .

- Se ha notado.- Brome la castaña.- Tengo que ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- Claro. . .- Necesitaba salir de la preparatoria, aun escuchaba las voces de los demás alumnos.

Para ir al centro debían tomar el tren seis, siete u ocho, por lo que subieron al primero que llego, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella volviera a oír a las personas que hablaban a su alrededor.

- ¿De verdad vas a salir con tu jefe?. . .

- Claro, el señor Takemi me ha pedido muchas veces una cita. . .

- Pues yo creo que eso es acoso laboral. . .

Ginny miro a las dos mujeres que hablaban en el otro extremo del vagón del tren, ambas estaban uniformadas, seguramente trabajaban en una empresa.

- ¿Iras al partido de futbol el fin de semana?. . .

- Claro, aposte quinientos a que el equipo delta ganaba. . .

- Vas a perder amigo, yo aposte seiscientos a que gama ganaba. . .

Eran unos chicos jóvenes, parecían universitarios, llevaba muchos libros en las manos y ambos parecían inmersos en ser quien ganara la apuesta del aquel partido.

- De todas formas corte con él. . .

- Pero si te amaba mucho. . .

- Pero no era mi tipo, me gustan los chicos más fuertes de carácter. . .

- Pobre Daisuke. . .

Eran dos chicas de otra preparatoria, charlaban animadamente mientras esperaban la siguiente parada.

- . . . Oye Ginny. . . Ginny. . .

- Oh lo siento Hermione, estaba mirando hacia otro lado.- Se volvió hacia su amiga.- ¿Qué decías?

- Solo te decía que comprare un perfume para cuando Ronald vuelva.

- Oh. . .- Se preguntó si Hermione sabría de la condición de su novio.- ¿Quieres mucho a Ronald verdad?

- Bueno sí. . . Desde que tengo trece, pero él no se fijo en mí hasta el año pasado, ahora somos novios y estoy muy contenta.

- ¿Y conoces bien a su familia?

- Bueno, su madre, la señora Malfoy es una mujer muy amable, el padre es. . . Creo que como todos los hombres de negocios, algo callado cuando no se habla de finanzas y otras cosas, pero Ronald siempre dice que es un padre muy preocupado por ellos.

- Entiendo. . .

- Ya se.- Hermione la miro muy sonriente.- Me preguntas todo esto porque quieres saber cómo serán contigo cuando seas la novia de Deán. . .

- Hermione no digas esas cosas. . .

- Pero es cierto, conoces a la señora Malfoy desde que vamos en primaria, sabes que es una mujer muy amable, le vas a caer bien como nuera. . .

- No es el punto. . .

- Y el señor Malfoy siempre molesta a Deán de que nunca lleva a una chica a cenar a casa, así que supongo que te querrá nada más verte. . .

- No entiendes Hermione. . .

- Estas nerviosa lo sé.- La interrumpió su amiga, el operador del tren anuncio la próxima parada.- Estamos llegando.

Al menos al llegar a la parada Hermione pareció querer cambiar de tema, comenzó a hablarle de otras cosas y Ginny acepto el cambio de conversación feliz, pasaron viendo los escaparates de varias tiendas hasta que su amiga entro en una exclusiva tienda de perfumes.

- Mira este es el que quiero.- Ginny le mostro una preciosa botella de cristal que contenía un líquido color naranja.- Huele. . . Es delicioso.

- A ver. . .- Ginny acerco su nariz a la tapa del frasco, incluso antes de acercarse más el olor inundo sus sentidos.- Huele bien. . .

- ¿Verdad? Entonces lo voy a llevar.- Hermione se volvió hacia la vendedora.- Y quiero también el perfume preferido de mi novio se llama esencia de las estrellas para hombre.

- Por supuesto señorita, vuelvo al instante.

Ginny se dedicó a dar vueltas por la tienda al parecer las voces se habían acallado al fin, lo cual la dejaba mucho más tranquila, miro las vitrinas que exhibían exquisitos perfumes, todos de diferentes colores.

- ¿Eh?- De pronto llego a sus sentidos un dulce aroma.- ¿De dónde viene?

Camino por la tienda para dar con la procedencia del aroma maravilloso que había llegado a sus sentidos, le recordaba algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, finalmente y guiada por sus nuevos instintos dio con un hombre de mediana edad que estaba comprando una loción, al ver el frasco se emocionó.

_Flash back._

_La pequeña Ginny de poco más de diez años corría por la casa, aquel era un día muy especial, era el cumpleaños de su madre, y junto con su padre tenían preparada una sorpresa para mamá Molly, llego hasta el cuarto principal de la casa solo para ver a su padre elegantemente vestido como siempre en ocasiones especiales mientras se echaba su loción favorita en el rostro._

_- Papi.- La pequeña niña se le acerco.- ¿Usas perfume como mamá?_

_- Si hija pero cuando un hombre lo hace se llama loción no perfume. . ._

_- Ah. . .- La niña se subió a la cama para mirar como su padre terminaba de arreglarse.- ¿Cuando sea grande yo tendré que usar perfume como lo hace mamá?_

_- Bueno si tú así lo quieres mi cielo, es algo que las mujeres utilizan para atraer la atención de un hombre que les interesa. . ._

_- Mamá usa un perfume que huele muy rico papá.- Comento la niña.- ¿A ti también te gusta verdad?_

_- Cariño mío.- Arthur termino y se volvió hacia su hija.- A mí me gusta todo de mamá._

_- ¿Cuándo te regaña también?_

_- Si mi amor cuando me regaña también.- Sonrió Arthur Weasley mientras la tomaba en brazos.- Ahora ven mamá ya debe de estar por volver de sus clases de gastronomía._

_- Vi el pastel que mandate a hacer para ella papá es muy lindo._

_Fin del flash back._

Ginny sonrió al recordar aquello, su padre ciertamente siempre había celebrado con mucha alegría tanto el cumpleaños de mamá Molly como el suyo, habían sido tiempos de felicidad en la familia Weasley.

- ¿Señorita va a comprar algo?- Una vendedora la miraba amablemente.

- ¿Eh?. . . Sí. . .- Se acercó al mostrador.- Quiero una loción de hombre por favor.

Una hora después Ginny estaba entrando en la casa llena de dudas, quería hablar con Harry cuanto antes sobre lo que le estaba pasando desde la mañana, pero no lo vio, así que decidió buscar a su madre, quien estaba en la sala tomando té y viendo una revista.

- Hola mamá.

- Hola cielo.- Mamá Molly vio los paquetes que su hija llevaba.- Veo que has ido de comprar.

- Hermione tenía que ir a comprar algunas coas al centro y la acompañe así que también realice algunas comprar.- Se sentó al lado de su madre, dudada un poco de lo que iba a hacer pero de todas formas saco la loción de uno de los paquetes.- ¿La recuerdas verdad?

- Por supuesto Ginny.- Mamá Molly se emocionó al ver el frasco, abrió a botella y la olio.- Si, el aroma característico de tu padre, siempre se la ponía, decía que era la única fragancia hecha por los humanos que le gustaba.

- Recordé algo mientras la olía, un día de tu cumpleaños que él mando a hacer un gran pastel. . .

- Lo recuerdo hija, yo aún estaba en la universidad en mis clases de cocina, fue un día maravilloso.

- ¿Mamá donde está Harry? Hoy me paso algo muy raro y creo que tiene que ver con mi mitad vampírica.

- ¿Algo malo?

- No pero creo que estoy comenzando a escuchar las voces de la gente que está muy lejos de mí, además en el tienda de perfume reconocí la fragancia de mi padre desde un extremo de la tienda a otra.

- Mmm. . . Creo que tendrás que hablar con Harry, dijo que no iba a tardar de todos modos.

- Si mamá, subiré a cambiarme de ropa.

- ¿Ginny te importa si me quedo con la loción de tu padre?

- No mamá, la compre para ti.

Ginny entro al baño de su cuarto para darse una ducha antes de bajar, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y el agua siempre la calmaba, primero que nada tenía que aprender a hacerle frente a sus facultades, y tratar de hace oídos sordos cada vez que escuchaba a la gente hablar a su alrededor.

Quizá las demás características de su condición estaban por ser desarrolladas y tenía que estar preparada para no pasar algún bochorno, durante el día había estado a punto de grita a los demás que se callaran, pero aquello solo hubiera servido para que pensaran que ella estaba loca.

- ¿Mamá quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa?- Pregunto Ginny al bajar al primer piso.

- Claro querida.- Mamá Molly estaba terminando la cena.- Por cierto Harry ya llego, subirá en unos instantes.

- Bien.

Ginny puso los tres puestos en la mesa, incluso antes de ver a Harry supo que se acercaba pues escuchaba los pasos de la escalera que daba al sótano, él apareció y tras sonreírle se sentó en la mesa.

- Tu madre me ha dicho que has comenzado a oír a la gente hablar desde lejos y también me hablo del episodio de la tienda de perfumes.

- Si, quería hablarte de eso a decir verdad.

- Eso será mientras cenemos.- Murmuro mamá Molly que llevaba la comida.

- Muchas gracias por la comida.- Dijo Harry antes de comer.- Bien Ginny ya que estas empezando a desarrollarte como vampira tienes que saber que puedes bloquear tus sentidos al mínimo y escuchar solo lo que esté más cerca de ti.

- De verdad, me parece maravilloso.

- Es una técnica muy fácil de aprender, tela la enseñare después de la cena.- Prometió el vampiro antes de concentrar toda su atención en la comida.

En otro lugar del país.

- No sé qué es lo que hago aquí.- Se quejó Deán.- Podría estar ahora con mi bombón.

- No te quejes.- Le regaño Ronald.- Yo estoy peor que tú, quiero estar con mi mujer. .

- Novia.- Lo corrigió Deán solo para molestarlo.- Es tu novia.

- Mi mujer, he estado con ella muchas más veces de las que tú has estado con Ginny sin siquiera tocarle un pelo.- Gruño el pelirrojo.- Además cuando ella acabe la prepa nos iremos a vivir juntos.

- ¿Qué diría Hermione si se entera que eres un exterminador de vampiros?- Deán quería ver a su hermano en la mayor furia posible, él y Draco lo habían llevado obligado a ese lugar.

- No me provoques Deán, además fueron mamá y papá los que fastidiaron para traerte aquí.

- Ya basta de discusiones.- Draco se les acerco.- Ronald el maestro quiero vernos, incluso a Deán.

- Vamos.- Y Ronald miro a su hermano.- Camina enano.

- Mmm. . .

- Sabes que es por tu propio bien Deán.- Le hablo Draco.- Es necesario saber si tienes el gen cazador al igual que el resto de la familia.

- Sigo sin entender que hace la diferencia si lo tengo o no.- Murmuro lleno de molestia.- No me importa ese tipo de cosas.

- Te harán un tatuaje con fuego, si se borra inmediatamente es porque no portas el gen como nosotros, si se queda el tatuaje. . .

- Lo sé, si se queda en mi es porque soy un mounstro al igual que ustedes. . .

- Oye tienes sus ventajas.- Bromeo Draco.- Tenemos mayor resistencia a la heridas y hacemos el amor de maravilla. . .

- No seas grosero.- Lo interrumpió Deán.

- Solo piénsalo primo.- Draco lo miro.- Si tienes el gen y Ginny es tu novia quedara tan encantada contigo en la cama, que nunca podrá fijarse en otro hombre, como lo hace la humana de Ronald con él. . .

- Esa humana tiene nombre.- Interrumpió el Malfoy aludido.- Se llama Hermione y es mi mujer.

- Como sea, de todas formas si eres soltero puedes disfrutar con todas las chicas que quieras como lo hago yo.

- Ya basta.- Ronald los miro a ambos.- Ya entremos, el maestro odia esperar.

- Bien. . .- Dijeron Draco y Deán a la vez.

Deán fue llevado a una enorme sala, había mucha gente alrededor de una fogata, algunas personas lo miraban como si fuera una atracción, otros hablaban mientras Ronald y Draco pasaban, al parecer su primo y hermano eran muy conocidos.

- Maestro.- Hablo de pronto Draco cuando estuvieron frente a un hombre muy anciano.- Ya estamos aquí.

- Así veo.- El anciano lo miro.- ¿Eres el ultimo Malfoy?

Deán se negó a responder, no quería ser parte de nada de aquello, no quería saber si tenía aquel dichoso gen cazador, desde pequeño sus padres le habían contado sobre esa extraña condición y nunca le había gustado.

- Maestro mi hermano aún no está muy contento con esto.- Intervino Ronald al ver que su hermano no iba a decir nada.- Para él es muy complicado. . .

- Pero en necesario saber si es uno de nosotros también.- Murmuro el anciano.- ¿Ronald qué edad tiene él?

- Cumplió dieciséis hace poco más de un mes.- Sonrió el pelirrojo.- Edad más que suficiente para que podamos ver si es uno de nosotros.

- Si Ronald.- El anciano hiso un gesto y otros hombre de edad aparecieron.- Ellos se encargaran de hacer la marca. Ya le explicaron que si desaparece. . .

- Si maestro.- Dijo Draco.- Es lo primero que le comentamos.

- Perfecto.- El hombre mayor miro a los otros.- Comiencen a hacer la marca.

Casa Weasley.

- . . . Bien ¿Y ahora?

- No escucho nada, tan solo tu voz y el ruido de la noche.- Murmuro Ginny, estaban en el patio trasero de la casa, Harry le había explicado que hacer para mantener a raya sus poderes.- Muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué.- Harry la miro.- Por cierto hoy no hueles a ese sujeto.

- ¿Te refieres a Deán?

- Sí.

- Bueno, él y su familia salieron de la ciudad, según me conto Hermione.

- ¿De la ciudad?

- Algo así, al parecer tenían una reunión familiar afuera de la ciudad, no va a estar en toda la semana.

- Entiendo.- Harry miro a su alumna.- Bien ya es tarde te tienes que ir a dormir.

- No me trates como una niña.- Murmuro la pelirroja enfadada.- Solo me voy porque de verdad estoy cansada no porque tú me lo digas.

- Bien, solo porque tú lo dices.

- Que pases buena noche Harry.

- Duerme bien Ginny.

Harry la vio irse y tuvo que contener el deseo de abrazarla, llevaba así desde aquella noche que había perdido el control y por poco la tomaba como su mujer aunque aún estaba avergonzado por eso otra parte de si ansiaba volver a hacerlo, su ser más intenso necesitaba volver a escuchar los gemidos de aquella niña.

- Esa niña. . .- Murmuro para sí.- Maldita sea Harry nunca debiste venir a esta ciudad.

- ¿Harry estas bien?- Mamá Molly apareció de la nada.- Te oí hablando solo.

- No es nada. . .

- ¿Se trata de mi hija verdad?- Le pregunto sin rodeos la mujer.- No es necesario que me respondas pero es notorio tu cambio de actitud con ella después de lo que les paso, aunque me hija sea un tanto distraída en ese aspecto.

- Yo. . .

- Calma no soy quien para juzgar nada.- La mujer mayor le sonrió de buena gana.- Sabes Harry, cuando llegaste me pareciste un chico un tanto introvertido, las primeras dos noches no hablaste mucho pero ahora has cambiado y ciertamente el haber tenido un mal comienzo con mi hija debe haber influido.

- Arthur tenía razón, es usted muy perspectiva para ser humana.

- En muchas cosas te le pareces mucho y eso me hace reconocer mejor lo que te pasa.

- ¿Y que se supone que me pasa?

- Estas comenzando a sentir algo por mi hija, pero quieres borrarlo a toda costa de ti.- Le dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.- Y no entiendo por qué, de todas formas es tu vida privaba y no debo intervenir.

- Exacto.

- Harry. . . Harry. . . Harry.- La mujer se rio de buena gana.- No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva, yo nunca voy a decir nada, de todas formas Ginny aún no se da cuenta, está demasiado desanimada. . .

- ¿Desanimada?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Ella quiere a Deán pero como amigo de toda la vida, nunca va a poder corresponder el amor de ese chico y más ahora que es posible que su vida corra peligro si se acercan mucho.

- ¿Me está diciendo que Ginny no ama a Deán?

- Solo digo lo que una madre preocupada ve.- Murmuro la mujer.- Y es que mi hija no quiere a Deán como él espera.

- Ya veo.

- Sabes algo Harry.- Molly lo miro sonriente.- Tú y mi hija harían un bella pareja.

- Ella y yo no. . .

Pero la mujer ya estaba lejos, obviamente Molly Weasley tenía muchas facultades, una de ellas era la percepción de cosas.

- Pero tiene razón.- Concluyo después de varios minutos.- No quiero sentir nada por Ginny.

De todos modos tendría que convivir con ella durante un tiempo más, faltaba mucho para que fuese una vampira mejor entrenada y no podía llevarla a la isla en esas condiciones o seria carne de caza para los otros vampiros hambrientos por sangre humana.

- Vas a volverme loco Ginny.- Harry decidió ir a dar un paseo, no podía arriesgarse a ser escuchado por la pelirroja adolescente.- No puedo quererte, no quiero quererte, no quiero que me importes. . .

**Continuara…**


	7. Capitulo 07: Rechazo bien aceptado

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 7:** **Rechazo bien aceptado.**

Era viernes por la mañana, Ginny desayunaba con su madre pero echo de menos la presencia de Harry en la mesa, llevaba muy extraño los últimos días, no lo veía más que para sus clases para aprender más de los vampiros, por la noche cenaba en completo silencio, y no hablaba mucho,.

- ¿Querida esas bien?

- ¿Eh?- Miro a su madre.- Si estoy bien es solo que. . .

- ¿Te preguntas donde esta Harry verdad?

- Que cosas dices mamá. . .- Una sonrojada Ginny sonrió volcando su atención al desayuno.

- Soy tu madre y una madre siempre lo sabe todo. . .

- ¿Todo?

- Incluso lo que sucedió el día que trabaje hasta muy tarde.

- ¿Lo sabes?- Su cara de incendio aún más.- ¿Te lo dijo Harry?

- El pobre estaba muy avergonzado hija.

- Mamá yo. . .

- No tienes nada que explicar hija, aquello ya paso.- Mamá Molly comía tranquilamente.- De todos modos si estas preocupada por Harry bien podrías ir tú y preguntarle que le ocurre. . .

- ¡Mamá!- Ginny se sonrojo aún más.- No digas algo así yo. . .

- Buenos días.- Harry llego al comedor.- Lamento retrasarme para el desayuno.

- No tiene importancia toma asiento, la comida aún está caliente.

- Muchas gracias.- Harry se sentó en completo silencio.

Ginny se sintió muy triste al ver que se iba a repetir lo de las últimos días, él por alguna razón prefería ignorar su presencia.

- Yo. . . Se me hace tarde.- Murmuro apenada.- Ya me voy mamá.

- Que tengas un buen día hija.

- Suerte.- Fue todo lo que él le dijo.

Mientras iba camino a la prepa, pensaba en muchas cosas, la principal era que Deán iba a volver en cualquier momento, además quería averiguar por qué Harry parecía molesto con ella, no creía haber hecho nada malo, cada día aprendía más sobre su otra mitad.

- ¿Y si se quiere ir a la isla? A él nunca le agrado la idea de venir aquí. . .

- ¡Ginny!

- Hola Hermione. . .- Se volvió para saludar a su mejor amiga.- Pareces muy contenta.

- Mi querido Ronald regreso anoche.

- ¿Anoche?- Su tiempo se había agotado.

- Si, aunque me dijo que Draco y Deán volverán mañana en la tarde.- Murmuro Castaña.- Ronald dice que me echaba mucho de menos, y que decidió volver antes.

- Deán va a volver mañana.

- Aja. . . Ven vamos ya se hace tarde.- Hermione la tomo del brazo.- Mientras antes lleguemos antes saldremos, Yaten dicen que me recogerá a la salida.

- Tienen mucho tiempo lejos.

- Casi cinco días completos, me dijo anoche que me echaba tanto de menos que no dejaba de soñar conmigo.

- Ronald te quiere mucho.

- Dice que quiere irse vivir conmigo cuando yo entre en la universidad, a mí me parece una buena idea.

- Ronald ya va en segundo año de universidad.

- Así es.

Ya en clases Ginny tenía su cabeza dividida en dos, una parte para Deán y la otra parte para Harry, apenas llegara su amigo iba a rechazarlo de la forma más amable que pudiese, no quería hacerlo sufrir, y en cuanto a su maestro. . . Bueno no había mucho que hacer, no podía decirle que lo quería, menos ahora que ella era prácticamente invisible para él.

- Ginny. . .- Hermione le hablo de pronto.- Oye Ronald me dijo anoche que la banda tiene mucho éxito, que los quieren contratar para que toquen todas las noches de viernes y sábado.

- Es fabuloso.- Sonrió ella.

- Si ellos están muy contentos.

- Han trabajado mucho.

- Pero yo temo que alguna chica me quiera quitar a Ronald. . .

- Nadie te lo va a quitar.

- Tú deberías preocuparte por Deán.- Le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- Mmm. . .- Prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando las clases acabaron Hermione corrió a la puerta del colegio, arrastrándola a ella por supuesto, y para alegría de su amiga el pelirrojo estaba parado en la entrada principal de la preparatoria, al verlas acercarse les sonrió.

- Mi amor.- Hermione salto a los brazos del chico.- Te eche tanto de menos.

- Y yo a ti Hermione.- Ronald la miro.- Hola Ginny, Deán volverá mañana.

- Hermione me lo dijo esta mañana.

- Esta bien.- Le sonrió antes de volver a centrar su vista en su novia.- ¿Ya estas lista?

- Si mi amor. . . Nos vemos Ginny.

- ¡Que les vaya bien!

La pelirroja camino hasta su casa, ahora al llegar a su hogar tendría que fingir que no sé da cuenta de que Harry prácticamente la ignoraba, y eso la tenía muy preocupada, o más bien harta, había esperado que si bien no podía ir más allá con Harry al menos tuvieran una buena amistad, pero él estaba complicando mucho las cosas con su extraña nueva actitud para con ella.

- Ya llegue.- Anuncio al dejar su zapatos en la entrada de la casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ningún lado.- Parece que no hay nadie.

- Hola Ginny.- Harry apareció de la nada, llevaba un refresco en la mano.

- ¿Mamá salió?- pregunto al no sentir la presencia de su progenitora.

- Si tenía cita en el salón de belleza.

- Entiendo. . .- Al ver que Harry parecía esquivar u mirada se sintió realmente triste.- Bien yo. . . Iré a cambiarme de ropa.

- ¿Ginny ya sabes cuando vuelve ese tal Deán?

- Bueno Ronald me dijo. . .

- ¿Has visto a su hermano?- La interrumpió Harry acercándose a ella.- Creí que habíamos quedado que no podías estar cerca de él ni del otro tipo llamado Draco. . .

- Si me dejas acabar.- Lo miro furiosa.- Ronald llego anoche y esta tarde paso a recoger a Hermione después de clases y me conto que Deán y Draco volverían mañana en la mañana.

- Entiendo.- Harry por fin pareció querer mirarla a los ojos.- Debes tener cuidado, tus padres sufrirían si algo te sucediese.

- Lo sé.- Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.- Bajare en unos cuantos minutos.

- Bien.

- ¿Qué me enseñaras hoy?

- Mmm. . . A saltar.

- ¿Saltar?

- Ya lo verás.

Ginny entro en su cuarto y gruño ruidosamente mientras mandaba su mochila a volar por la habitación, por unos instante había llegado a pensar en que Harry realmente estaba preocupado por ella, pero el muy idiota acabo con sus esperanzas al mencionar que era un problema de su padres.

- Vete al diablo Harry. . . Tú y los Malfoy y todos.

En ese momento su móvil sonó pero no podía encontrarlo, comenzó a andar de a gatas por el suelo hasta que dio con su mochila, al tomar el aparato telefónico vio que era Deán quien la llama, respiro hondo y se preparó mentalmente para ver qué era lo que él quería.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Bombón eres tú?

- Hola Deán.- La joven se sentó en el suelo.- Ronald me dijo que volvía mañana y. . .

- Por eso te llamaba, quiero verte apenas llegue.

- Bien.- Acepto de buena gana pues ella también quería verlo cuanto antes.

- Te parece a fuera de la heladería mañana a la diez.

- Perfecto, estaré ahí.

- Nos vemos bombón.

- Adiós.

La pelirroja bajo no en unos minutos después, sino en una hora, había demorado mucho en hacerse a la idea de que compartiría unos momentos con Harry, pero respiro aliviada al ver que su madre ya había llegado, estaba radiante, a pesar de que pronto cumpliría treinta y ocho años, aún era una mujer muy hermosa.

- Mamá te ves hermosa. . .- Comenzó en voz alta.

- Es cierto.- Harry estaba cerca de ellas.

- Oh muchas gracias.- La mujer mayor se sonrojo.- Bueno tengo que ir a una cena importante esta noche. . .

- No me habías dicho nada mamá.

- Es una cena con mis amistades de la escuela de cocina de la universidad, de hecho son todas mujeres, las conociste hace muchos años.

- Comprendo.

- Bien la cena estará lista dentro de poco, pero comerán ustedes solos.

- Mamá mañana me reuniré con Deán.

- ¿Ya volvió?

- Vuelve mañana en la mañana y quiere verme inmediatamente.

- Oh ya veo, me parece algo muy rápido.

- Bueno yo pienso que lo mejor es hablar con él cuanto antes.

- Mientras él entienda que no puedes corresponderle como él quiere.

- Procurare hacérselo ver.

Su madre se fue a penas acabo de hacer la cena aunque ella la ayudo bastante puesto que Molly estaba muy emocionada de ver a sus antiguas amigas de la universidad, por lo que Ginny se vio obligada a cenar con Harry, en los primeros minutos fue un extraño ambiente de profundo silencio hasta que ella decidió decir algo.

- ¿Harry?

- Dime.

- ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que me ibas a enseñar a saltar?

- ¿Cuánta es la distancia de tus saltos?

- Pues no más de medo metro creo. . .

- Yo salto casi ocho metros. . .

- ¿Estás loco?

- Ginny como vampiro tenemos mucha más agilidad.

- Comprendo, pero saltar todos esos metros.

- Te lo mostrare después de la cena.

- Bien.

Entonces ambos volvieron a sumirse en el más absoluto silencio, Ginny se rindió y termino su cena en tranquilidad, al acabar lavo los platos sucios mientras Harry observaba la televisión.

- Te gusta ver las noticias del mundo de los humanos.- Le comento cuando termino su labor y se acercó a la sala.

- Hace muchos años que no venía aquí, por eso quiero saber de qué me perdí todos estos años.

- Lo entiendo.

- Bien si ya estas lista podemos iniciar.- Harry miro la hora.- Es bastante tarde, los vecinos no se darán cuenta de lo que hacemos.

- Bien, vamos.

Todas las noches ellos iban al patio trasero, era el lugar más resguardado, puesto que estaba rodeados por árboles y una gran verja de madera, así que ahí Harry podía hacerla una demostración completo de todos los podemos de los vampiros.

Casa Malfoy.

Deán estaba tendido en su cama mirando el techo del cuarto, su vida no podía ir peor, en aquel maldito viaje se había enterado de lo que no quería saber, portaba aquel gen cazador, se iba a transformar en aquel mounstro que tanto odiaba, por eso necesitaba ver a Ginny cuanto antes, si alguna vez le llegase a hacer daño nunca se lo perdonaría, aunque según su hermano y primos sus instintos de ataque solo despertaban al estar cerca de los vampiros.

Se levantó de su cama, necesitaba aire fresco, tal vez podría tomar la motocicleta de Ronald y dar una vuelta por la ciudad, era lo mejor necesitaba alejarse de aquella casa cuanto antes, no quería escuchar más cosas sobre lo feliz que estaba la familia de saber que él también era uno de ellos, iba a la habitación de su hermano cuando escucho risas.

- Ronald mi amor.- Escucho claramente la voz de Hermione, había olvidado por completo que ella estaba con su hermano.- ¿Me extrañaste?

- Por supuesto, eres mi mujer.- Escuchaba también a su hermano.

- Hazme el amor Ronald, te necesito. . .

- Espere toda esta maldita semana para esto mi amor.

- Eres una adicción para mi Ronald, no puedo apartarme de ti.

Deán se alejó molesto, no podía creer que su hermano llevase una vida completamente normal, y Hermione no parecía darse cuenta del olor a muerte y sangre que inundaba la casa, aunque la actitud de la chica parecía dar crédito a lo que Draco le había dicho, cuando trataba de convencerlo de los beneficios de tener aquel gen cazador.

- Las humanas normales sienten una gran atracción por nosotros, no pueden dejarnos ni apartar sus miradas.- Habían sido sus palabras.- Mira a la humana de Ronald, cuando está en casa solo tiene ojos para su amado Ronald, luego el muy idiota se le lleva a la cama y ella queda más que encantada con él.

Bajo a la cocina pues necesitaba una cerveza muy fría, estaba abriendo el refrigerador cuando oyó los pasos de alguien acercándose, era Ronald llevaba solo el pantalón puesto, estaba a torso desnudo.

- Hola Deán.- Ronald también se acercó al refrigerador y comenzó a buscar algunas cosas.- Por cierto no me gusta que me escuchen cuando estoy con Hermione.

- Lo siento yo. . .- Deán se sonrojo.- ¿Cómo sabe que estaba ahí?

- Pude sentir tu olor cerca.- Le dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole.- Mira sé que etas muy desanimado pero tienes que hacerte a la idea y mientras antes mejor.

- ¿Hermano puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro enano.

- ¿Hermione sabe de tu condición?

- Por supuesto que no, se apartaría de mi inmediatamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te deje?

- Claro, la amo.- Le sonrió.- Mira sé que Draco hablo contigo y te dio pésimos consejos de como tomar esta situación, pero ya sabes cómo es él, entre más mujeres tenga es su cama más contento esta, pero si quieres un consejo más apegado a la realidad. . .

- Dime.

- Amo a Hermione, siempre lo hice desde que la vi transformarse en una dulce niña de primaria en una hermosa chica, es cierto que tuve mis temores de que me rechazara al saber lo que soy pero supongo que preferí ignorar lo que era y tratar de construir algo con ella.

- ¿Se lo dirás algún día?

- Por supuesto, pero solo cuando este seguro de que Hermione no me dará la espalda.- Ronald se le acerco.- Sé que estas preocupado por Ginny. . .

- Ella es diferente a Hermione.

- Lo sé, pero tomate un tiempo, decide con cuidado, es evidente que la amas tanto como yo amo a Hermione, no la pierdas hermano.

- Si.- Miro la gran cantidad de comida que su hermano llevaba en una bandeja, lo cual no era habitual.- ¿Vas a comerte todo eso?

- Es para Hermione, siempre le da hambre después de hacer el amor.- Ronald cerró la puerta del refrigerador.

- Por cierto. . .- Lo detuvo.- Iba a tu cuarto a pedirte las llave de tu moto, quiero dar una vuelta.

- Están puestas en la moto.- Ronald le sonrió y se le acerco, le quito la lata de cerveza de la manos.- Si te subes en mi motocicleta no quiero que bebas.

- Bien.

- Suerte y despeja tu mente hermano.

- Y tu vete a la cama con Hermione, ya debe echarte de menos.

- Ya largo.- Le ordeno el pelirrojo.

El mayor de los hermanos Malfoy vio irse a su hermano, estaba realmente preocupado por Hermione y la forma en que estaba tomando todo aquello, lo comprendía realmente, pero era necesario que él aceptara su nueva condición, el tatuaje ya estaba puesto en su piel y eso iba adelantar el desarrollo de sus poderes como cazador.

- Te tardaste mi amor.- Hermione llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas.

- Me encontré con Deán en la cocina.- Ronald dejo la comida en la mesita de noche que acompañaba la cama y abrazo a su mujer.- Ven preciosa.

- Ronald. . .

Casa Weasley.

- Debes estar loco.- Ginny miraba hacia arriba Harry estaba en lo alto del techo de su casa, había llegado ahí tras dar un gran salto.- No voy a subir ahí y mucho menos de la forma en que tú quieres.

- Eres una cobarde.- Le dijo Harry, posteriormente se lanzó hacia ella, cayendo de pie lentamente a su lado.- No es tan difícil. . .

- Mira Harry en serio aprecio todo esto pero no voy a saltar casi ocho metros. . .

- Puedes y vas a hacerlo, es una habilidad natural en nosotros, nos movemos con rapidez, una vez que aprendas a saltar podrás corres velozmente.

- Mmm. . .- Ginny volvió a mirar hacia arriba su casa era una de las más alta de ese sector.- ¿Seguro que no me pasará nada?

- Mira.- Harry se paró detrás de ella y la abrazo por detrás, acto seguido Ginny estaba en el techo de su casa.- ¿Ves que es fácil? Solo tienes que concentrarte y llegaras hasta esta altura. . . Ahora volveremos a tierra.

Ginny en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio de nuevo en el patio de su casa, solo que esta vez Harry la dejo ahí y volvió a saltar hacia las alturas.

- Ven, tú puedes.

- Bien. . .- Acepto al fin.- Solo concéntrate Ginny.

La pelirroja respiro hondo y se preparó para saltar, al flexionar las piernas e impulsarse llego hasta el techo, y gracias a Harry que la ayudo a aterrizar no cayó sobre su trasero, lo había hecho estaba en lo alto de su casa mirando el resto de la ciudad.

- ¡Lo hice!- Grito emocionada, los perros de las casas vecinas comenzaron a ladrar antes el ruido que había hecho.- ¡Rayos!

- Salgamos de aquí.- Harry la tomo de la cintura y bajaron de un salto.- Tienes un vecino que se asoma a la ventana cada que su perro ladra.

- Vaya conoces bien a mis vecinos. . .

- Me gusta conocer los alrededores de donde estoy.

- Entiendo.- Harry aun la mantenía tomada de la cintura.- Yo. . .

- Has aprendido algo muy importante esta noche Ginny.- Le dijo él al soltarla.- Para escapar del peligro siempre es útil este tipo de cosas.

- Yo me iré a dormir.- Trato de no hacer evidente su tristeza.- Que tengas una buena noche.

- Tu igual Ginny.

La joven entro en su cuarto agotada tanto física como psicológicamente, la actitud de Harry la estaba cansando, aunque mucho no podía hacer temía que si confesaba lo que sentía que él, el vampiro se fuera para siempre de su casa, y prefería vivir con aquellos sentimientos encerrados en su corazón que estar lejos de él.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levantó muy temprano para acudir a su cita con Deán, si bien aún no tenía las palabras exactas sobre que decirle, tendría que ser muy sincera, si las cosas se daban bien incluso podrían seguir como amigos

- Buenos días mamá.- Saludo a su progenitora al entrar en el comedor.

- Te has levantado temprano hija, y es sábado.

- Me reuniré con Deán ahora.

- Comprendo.

Tomo como desayuno solo una tostada, estaba algo nerviosa pero a la vez no quería saltarse ninguna comida, estaba yendo hacia la salida cuando choco con Harry, de no ser por él hubiese caído.

- Lo siento. . .

- Estas muy nerviosa.

- Yo tengo una cita con Deán.

- Entiendo, bien no te detengo.

- Yo. . .- No había mucho que decir en realidad.- Ya me voy.

Harry se la quedó mirando por varios segundos mientras ella se ponía los zapatos, no entendía por qué ella tenía que acudir a esa cita, Deán representaba una amenaza y la muy estúpida no parecía entender la situación, el peligro que corría al estar cerca de esa familia.

- No es necesario que gruñas Harry.- Alguien le hablo de pronto.

- ¿Eh?

- Harry.- De alguna extraña manera Molly Weasley se había puesto delante de él.- Tanto has gruñido que tus colmillos están crecidos.

- Yo. . .- No tenía idea de cómo explicar aquello.- Yo tengo que salir. . .

. Nada de eso, vas a quedarte aquí. . .

- Pero ella puede correr peligro.

- Ginny va a estar bien.- Mamá Molly lo tomo del brazo.- Tú me ayudaras a tender la ropa que lave esta mañana. . .

- Pero. . .

- Una vez me dijiste que al ser la esposa de Molly Weasley rey de los vampiros yo también era reina.- Le dijo la mujer.- Pues bien te ordeno que me obedezcas.

- Señora por favor. . .

- Harry ella va a estar bien.- Molly comenzó a jalarlo hacia el lavadero.- Ella sabe cuidarse, además es algo que debe hacer sola. . .

- ¿Pero si él la obliga a aceptarlo?

- No comprendo Harry.- La mujer lo miro.- Dices que no quieres sentir nada por mi hija, pero te preocupas por ella. . .

- Yo. . .

- No quiero ser entrometida pero creo que es hora de que definas lo que sientes por mi hija, o te molestaras con cualquier chico que se acerque a ella.

Así que Harry termino gruñendo aún más momentos después mientras ayudaba a mamá Molly con las labores de la casa, una parte de si estaba harto, era un vampiro muy fuerte y por culpa de aquella pelirroja sin cabeza estaba perdiendo su esencia de luchador.

- Lamento la tardanza.- Ginny se disculpó apenas tuvo en frente a Deán.

- No te preocupes bombón.- El chico pelinegro le tomo la mano.- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el día del concierto?

- Deán eres mi mejor amigo.- Le dijo con cuidado.- Y te quiero mucho pero no puedo ser tu novia.

Sintió que su compañero se ponía tenso, quizá sus palabras no habían sido dulces y mucho menos amigables pero había hablado desde el corazón, no podía ser la novia de un chico al que no quería como él necesitaba.

- Yo. . . Lo comprendo.

- ¿De verdad?- Lo miro sorprendida.- No quiero hacerte daño. . .

- Tranquila bombón de verdad lo entiendo.- Deán sonrió.- Yo quizá me apresure y te hice sentir incomoda con mis sentimientos y lo lamento mucho. . . Quizá después de todo podría seguir siendo amigos.

- Eso me gustaría mucho.- Noto la expresión triste de su amigo.- Deán lo siento. . .

- Todo va a estar bien, además yo sería un pésimo novio. . .

- No digas eso. . .

- Claro que si, la banda se ha vuelto popular, tendríamos muchas presentaciones y nada de tiempo para que pueda estar contigo.- Deán de pronto comenzó a reír de buena gana.- Las fans se volverían locas por mí.

- Ya veo.- Ella también se unió a la risa.- Gracias por comprender Deán.

- De nada bombón. ¿Puedo seguir llamándote así verdad?- Le pregunto él de pronto.-

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces serás mi bombón siempre.- Deán la miro.- Ahora vamos a comer helado.

- Sí.

Ginny volvió a su casa a eso del mediodía, después del helado fue con Deán al cine, y ciertamente ella estaba muy tranquila, sobre todo porque él había comprendido como se sentía, aunque estaba preocupada por Deán, muchas veces lo había visto abatido y muy triste, deseaba de todo corazón que encontrara a una chica que lo amara profundamente.

- Ya volví mamá.- Entro en la cocina y su madre estaba haciendo una lista.- ¿Vas a ir a las compras?

- Si querida, ven siéntate a mi lado y dime como te fue.

- Pues bien, hable con Deán, le dije que aunque lo quería mucho no podía ser su novia y él acepto de buena gana, de hecho me comprendió totalmente.

- Que alegría hija. . .

- Pero sentí que estaba acongojado por algo, no le quise preguntar mucho, porque era evidente que trataba de ocultar su tristeza, pero si sigue así creo que hare algo al respecto.

- Entonces ahora solo serán amigos.

- Si mamá, es lo mejor, además el muy arrogante me dijo que ahora que su banda se está haciendo famosa no tendría mucho tiempo para mi.- Sonrió Ginny.

- Ese Deán.- Rio mamá Molly.- Siempre poniendo una nota de humor en todo, desde que era pequeño.

Casa Malfoy.

Al entrar en su casa al primero que vio Deán fue a su primo Draco, este estaba despidiendo a una chica de pelo negro, para varias su primo estaba divirtiendo con otra chica que había caído a sus pies.

- Adiós preciosa.

- ¿Me llamaras?

- Claro.- Draco le sonrió.

- No entiendo para que le mientes.- Deán se le acerco cuando la chica ya había tomado un taxi.- No la llamaras nunca más.

- Pero ella nunca sabrá eso, vivirá con la esperanza de que la llame.- Draco lo miro.- Oye parece que te hubiera arrollado un tren.

- Algo así. . .

- ¿La pelirroja preciosa te dijo que no?

- No la llames así, se llama Ginny y lo que me haya dicho a ti no te importa.

- Entonces te rechazo.

- Vete al demonio. . .

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, no lo digo para molestarte, sé que aún no estás contento con que el tatuaje no se haya borrado pero deberías hacerte a la idea de que serán un ser superior. . .

- Ya basta Draco.- Ronald se les acerco, llevaba un bolso en la mano.- Draco a tu novia se le quedo esto, si no la quieres tener aquí otra vez llévaselo.

- Rayos.- El pelirrojo tomo el bolso.- Préstame tu moto.

- Tiene las llaves puestas.

- Bien.

- No le hagas caso a Draco hermano, a él le gusta la situación porque trae chicas a sus pies, pero tú que estás enamorado de solo una. . .

- Me rechazo Ronald y creo que es lo mejor.

- ¿Por qué piensas así hermano?

- No quiero que ella me desprecia cuando se entere de lo que soy, además si le hago daño alguna vez en la vida.

- Eso sería imposible, nuestras instinto asesinos solo despiertan están cerca de los vampiros.- Ronald palmo el hombro de su hermano.- Y Ginny no es un vampiro.

- Eso ya lo sé, pero tengo miedo.

- Es normal, anoche te dije que yo también tuve miedo. . .

- Pero Hermione siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, en cambio Ginny solo me quiere como amigo.

- Entiendo, dale tiempo al tiempo hermano, te aseguro que ella va a cambiar de opinión, además tienes que recordar su historia familiar.- Murmuro Ronald.- Eso que dicen que su padre la dejo a ella y a su madre, quizá solo tiene miedo de querer a alguien que luego la abandone. . .

- Pero yo nunca haría algo así con ella. . .

- Yo lo sé, pero ese tipo de sucesos causan estragos en las personas y su forma de relacionarse, como ya te dije, tomate tu tiempo, ya verás como las cosas cambian cuando ella acepte tu amor.

- Mmm. . . Supongo que tienes razón.

Casa Weasley.

- Bien. . .- Ginny cerró sus libros.- Termine mi tediosa tarea de matemáticas.

- Buenas noches.- Harry, que había estado fuera de la casa casi toda la tarde entro en la sala.- ¿Haciendo los deberes escolares?

- Bueno dentro de las próximas semanas tendré algunos exámenes y tengo mucho que estudiar.

- Mmm. . .- Harry se sentó a su lado ella y tomo su libros.- ¡Rayos! Hace años que no veía tantas formulas y cálculos.

- Pues dímelo a mí, al menos ya termine esa tarea.

- ¿Por cierto como te fue con tu enamorado?- Harry cambio drásticamente el tema de conversación.

- Primero no es mi enamorado, segundo me fue bien, acepto que yo lo rechazara y lo hiso de buena forma. . .

- ¿Entonces nada te une a él?

- Nada, solo somos amigos, y compañeros de clases.

- Comprendo.

- Bien, ahora sino te importa quiero continuar con. . .

- Pareces molesta.

¡Maldito vampiro! ¿Es qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba que estuviese tan cerca de ella? Tendría que soportar eso por un buen tiempo, su entrenamiento estaba a medio camino y era necesario que él estuviese ahí en casa.

- Mmm. . .- Gruño bajito.

- No gruñas, no es una muestra de respeto.

- Y es de mala educación escuchar lo que dicen los otros. . .

- Ginny. . .- Harry comenzó a reír.- No digas tonterías, somos vampiros, ese tipo de reglas de la sociedad no se aplican con nosotros.

- Maldita sea. . .

- Tranquila no le diré a tu madre que maldices de esa forma. . .

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Pero qué gritos son esos?- Mamá Molly entro en la sala.- ¿Se están peleando?

- No.- Harry se puso de pie.- Solo le hice notar a Ginny que uno de sus ejercicios del libro estaba mal hecho.

- Si es eso mamá, me enfade un poco porque me costó realizarlo.

- Mmm. . . Compendio.- La mujer sonrió.- Harry puedes ayudarme a mover un mueble del segundo piso.

- Por supuesto.- Antes de seguir a la mujer mayor Harry se le acerco.- El ejercicio tres.

- ¿Eh?

- El ejercicio tres está mal hecho, revísalo.-

- Si claro cómo no.- A penas Ginny vio que Harry ya iba subiendo por la escalera tomo su libro, estaba segura que él se había equivocado, pero lo reviso.- ¡Maldición!

En efecto estaba mal hecho, maldito otra vez y en su mente al vampiro, aunque había notado cierto cambio de actitud en él mientras hablaban, y eso la ponía muy contenta, quizá con el tiempo pudiese decirle a Harry lo que sentía por él, al menos cuando estuviese segura de que podría ser correspondida.

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 08: El peligro te hace tomar un

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 8:** **El peligro te hace tomar una decisión.**

- Solo un día más.- Le decía Hermione mientras salían de clases.- Y estaremos de vacacione.

- Sí.

Ginny no podía creer que ya habían pasado tantas semanas, o mechos dicho dos meses, pasado mañana saldría de vacaciones y aun no tenían planes, aunque estaba segura que Harry la haría entrenar sus habilidades, aunque estaba muy avanzada, él mismo pelinegro se lo decía siempre, pero ella ya no quería escuchar más eso, temía que al decirlo tantas veces él decidiera volver a la isla.

- Ronald dice que podemos ir a acampar.- Le dijo Hermione haciéndola volver de sus pensamientos.- ¿Tú que harás?

- Aun no le he pensado, supongo que iré con mi madre a alguna parte.

- ¡ Hermione!- Ronald se les estaba acercando.

- Mi amor.- La castaña corrió a los brazos de su novio.

- Hola Ginny.- Ronald la miro sonriendo.- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien.- Miro al pelirrojo.- ¿Sabes por qué no vino Dean?

- Tuvo que salir de la ciudad con Draco, volverá dentro de la próxima semana.

- Comprendo.

- Mi amor.- Hermione hablo.- ¿Me has venido a buscar para algo especial?

- Quiero llevarte al cine.

- ¡Que tengan suerte!- Les deseo Ginny.

La joven comenzó a caminar hasta su casa, en todo ese tiempo Dean y ella habían podido tener una relación de amigos, cosa que le agradaba mucho, de hecho el pelinegro seguía llamándola "Bombón", lo que también la tenía muy contenta era que Harry y ella mejoraban su relación, aunque seguía sin poder decirle cuanto lo quería, ya los días en que era completamente invisible para él se habían acabado, muchas noches se quedaban hasta muy tarde para charlar de cualquier cosa, incluso una noche ella le había pedido que le hablara de la isla.

_Flash back._

_- ¿Quieres que te hable de la isla?- Harry la miraba como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.- Nunca antes me lo habías pedido._

_- Supongo que tiene que ver con que soy curiosa._

_- Mmm. . . Está bien.- Harry respiro muy hondo.- La isla es preciosa, te enamoras al instante en que poner un pie, las arenas de la orilla de la playa son de una hermosa blancura._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- En el centro de la isla está el palacio real. . ._

_- ¿Ahí vive mi pa. . .?- Ginny hablo con cuidado.- ¿Mi padre?_

_- Si, desde la torre más alta se puede ser el mar._

_- ¿Y los demás vampiros donde viven?_

_- Vivimos en comunidad, hay cabañas por toda la isla, algunas están en la playa, otras en el interior de la isla, y algunas están en las cercanías del palacio._

_- Comprendo._

_- La gente vive en paz, las mujeres cuidan de los niños y los hombres buscan el sustento._

_- ¿El sustento?_

_- Aunque no lo creas nuestra especie atrae a los demás, muchos vampiros se dedica a la pesca, llevan las mejores y más cara especie a las isla vecina y las cambian por telas, las mujeres confeccionan ropas para la gente de la isla._

_- Entiendo. . .- Ginny estaba intrigada por todo eso.- ¿Y de que más viven?_

_- En nuestra isla hay una reserva de oro inagotable, el rey Arthur manda una vez al mes a sus hombres de mayor confianza a cambiar el oro por cosas necesarias para la isla._

_- ¿Cómo qué?_

_- Pues comida, no pretenderás que comamos solo pescado.- Sonrió Harry.- También libros y cuadernos, los vampiros más sabios hacen clases a los más jóvenes, matemáticas, ciencias y ese tipo de materias._

_- Es impresionante._

_- También traen medicinas, aunque nos recuperamos muy rápido necesitamos medicinas._

_- Debe ser hermoso vivir ahí._

_- Pues es un lugar maravilloso.- Murmuro Harry.- Yo viví casi cuarenta años en este mundo con los humanos, pero el resto de mis años he vivido en la isla._

_- Harry._

_- Dime. . ._

_- ¿Mi padre es un buen rey?_

_- Si Ginny, es un buen rey, todos en la isla lo respetan.- Le sonrió él.- Y tanto Arthur como yo, que te he conocido en todo este tiempo estamos seguros de que tú serás una muy buena reina._

_- ¿Yo una reina? ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Ginny en la isla solo pueden gobernar quienes tenga la sangre noble, o mejor dicho la sangre del equilibrio._

_- ¿Qué es eso de la sangre del equilibrio?_

_- Mira científicamente hablando, es lo que permite que la isla no muera.- Al ver la expresión de extrañeza de su joven compañera no dudo en seguir hablando.- La isla no tenía nada cuando los vampiros llegaron, era un lugar desierto con dos y tres palmeras y la arenas eran tan oscuras como mi cabello, el rey de la comunidad de los vampiro hiso un pacto con el corazón de la isla._

_- Todo eso suena muy raro._

_- Es algo complicado de entender, yo nací muchos siglos después de que eso ocurrió, así que solo sé lo que los sabios comparten con los demás.- El vampiro respiro.- En fin, el pacto consistía en que la isla se desarrollaría hermosamente pero a cambio de que el vampiro rey debía compartir su sangre._

_- Y cada vez que el rey vampiro quiera abandonar la isla. . ._

_- La isla morirá y con ellos los vampiros, Ginny yo nací en el mundo de los humanos, tu padre también, solo los nacidos en el mundo humano podemos salir de la isla, pero quienes han nacido ahí no pueden estar lejos de la isla por más de dos meses o se mueren._

_- Es horroroso._

_- Pero es una forma de protección, la isla quiere mantenerse escondida, si miras en algún mapa de internet nunca la encontraras, es tan difícil de hallar como si intentaras buscar el la Atlántida._

_- Ya veo. . .- Ginny apenas podía creer todo eso, pero no le quedaba otra._

_- ¿No te gustaría ir a la isla Ginny?_

_- ¿Ir a la isla?_

_- Si, estando tu él puede abandonar la isla y estar con tu madre al menos un corto tiempo.- Le dijo él.- Puedes pensarlo_

_Fin del flash back._

Tenía que reconocer que la idea de ser reina la aterraba, pero Harry le había dicho que eso sería dentro de muchos siglos, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para ir a la isla, aunque eso permitiría que su madre pudiese estar con su padre, pero eso significaría que tendría que primero ir a la isla y ver cara a cara a su padre.

- ¿No sé qué tengo que hacer?

Lo único que quería era hacer feliz a su madre, y si era sincera consigo misma la única felicidad de su madre era Arthur Weasley, pero lo cierto era que aún le guardaba algo de rencor a su padre por haberlas dejado así como así.

- Ya llegue. . .- Pero nadie respondió a sus palabras.- Deben de haber salido.

La joven comenzó a caminar entre la sala de su casa, habían muchas fotografías, pero en ninguna aparecía su padre, y eso era porque su madre las había quitado todas cuando ella había comenzado a odiar a su padre por dejarlas, de modo que subió al cuarto de su madre, estaba segura de que ahí podría encontrar alguna foto.

Y en la mesita al lado de la cama había una fotografía, era de la boda de sus padres, la tomo entre sus manos y recordó todos los bellos momentos que habían vivido los tres como familia, y lo feliz que sus padres eran, y lo muy enamorados que estaban el uno de otro.

- ¡Ginny ya llegamos!

La joven dejo la fotografía en el lugar de donde la había tomado y bajo muy rápido, y tal y como lo había pensando su madre había ido a comprar y Harry la acompañó, pues este cargaba con varias bolsas.

- Hola mamá.- Miro al chico.- Hola Harry.

- Ginny quieres ayudar a Harry por favor.- Mamá Molly le sonrió.- Tengo que hacer una llamada.

- Claro mamá.- La pelirroja tomo alguna de las bolsas que Harry cargaba.- Déjame ayudarte.

- Muchas gracias.- Harry le sonrió.- ¿Por cierto cuando terminas el semestre?

- Mañana viernes, después de eso tendré tres semanas de descanso y volveré a segundo semestre del año escolar.

- Tu madre me dijo que has sacado buenas calificaciones.

- Sí, tengo un promedio aproximado de ochenta y siete, aunque mañana me entregan el resultado de mi último examen.

- Oye Ginny. . .- Aprovechando que tendrás tanto tiempo libre. . .- Harry le hablaba con cuidado.- ¿Has pensado en mi idea de ir a la isla?

- Sí. . . Pero. . .

- ¿Aun no has decido nada verdad?

Ella asintió mientras guardaba los víveres en la alacena, era un tema que aun a pesar de toda la nueva información que tenía acerca del porqué del abandono de su padre la hacina dudar sobre que decidir.

- Yo no quiero presionarte Ginny, pero sería muy importante para ti que aceptaras.

- Pero Harry. . . ¿Y si fuera peligroso?

- ¿Peligroso?

- Tu mismo has dicho y siempre lo recuerdo de mi madre.- Murmuro apenada.- Que los humanos somos un delicioso bocadillo para los vampiros, sobre todo nuestra sangre. . .

- Lo sé, pero yo te protegería y sé que su padre también.

- Lo pensare, y pronto te daré una respuesta.

Harry miro a Ginny con preocupación, podía ver que tenía una lucha interior, y detestaba ser parte de la causa, pero lo único que quería era compartir con ella las maravillas de la isla.

Hace semanas había aceptado por fin lo mucho que quería a aquella cabeza hueca de Ginny, pero no iba a decirle nada, podía ver que ella aún estaba afectada al no poder corresponder los sentimientos de aquel Malfoy, porque él estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que ella lo amaba, aunque mamá Molly lo había tratado de convencer de lo contrario, incluso había insinuado que Ginny podría sentir algo más fuerte que un simple cariño de amigos por otro chico que estaba siempre cerca de ella.

¿Y quién aparte de Malfoy era el que siempre estaba cerca de ella? Por supuesto él, pero se negaba a creer en aquella maravillosa posibilidad, Ginny no podía quererlo ¿O sí? Pero él era demasiado cobarde para intentar averiguarlo.

- Harry. . . Harry. . .- Podía oír que alguien le hablaba.- ¡Harry!

- ¿Eh?- Miro a la joven, lucia preciosa aunque intentara ocultar que parecía sufrir por algo.- ¿Me hablabas Ginny?

- Solo quería saber. . .- Parecía dudar.

- Puedes decirme.

- ¿La isla queda muy lejos?

- ¿Tienes un mapa de toda la tierra?

- Claro que lo tengo. . . Pero la otra vez dijiste que no podía ser encontrado.

- No me contradigas Ginny.- Sonrió él.- Ve por el mapa.

- Bien.

Ginny tomo una vieja enciclopedia del librero de la sala y lo abrió en la mesita de centro, Harry se sentó a su lado y comenzó a estudiar la imagen de la tierra por completo, pero la pelirroja no estaba segura de todo eso, recordaba perfectamente cuando él le había dicho que nadie podía encontrar la isla en un mapa común y corriente o una elaborado por los más reconocidos organismos de las ciencias.

- Aquí.- Hablo de pronto el pelinegro, poniendo su dedo índice en la mitad del océano pacifico.- En la línea divisoria del ecuador, entre algunos paralelos, o mejor dicho entre la línea del trópico de capricornio en los paralelos del sur.

- Mmm. . . Pero en el mapa solo muestra mar. . .

- Como te dije hace semanas, es como encontrar la Atlántida, o sexto continente, para los demás simples leyendas.

- Mmm. . . Entiendo, son solo rumores.

- Exacto.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias Harry.

- Siempre te ayudare Ginny.- Por dentro quería abrazarla, incluso besarla, todo con tal de hacerle ver que estaba ahí para ella y que contaba con su apoyo.

Durante la cena procuro no hablar más de aquel tema, así que hablaron de todo tipo de cosas, pero en todo momento él no despego un ojo de Ginny, odiaba verla debatirse entre lo que su corazón quería y lo que la mente le decía.

- Mamá voy a salir a dar una vuelta.- Anuncio después de comer.- Quiero respirar aire fresco.

- Algo le sucede a Ginny.- Comento mamá Molly momentos después.- ¿Qué crees que esté pasando Harry?

- Mmm. . . No lo sé.- Miro la puerta por donde Ginny se había ido hace ya varios minutos.- Iré a verla.

- Sí.

Como tenía el olor de Ginny aferrado en su corazón no fue difícil dar con ella, estaba sentada en un columpio de un parque cercano, tenía la mirada perdida y era evidente que trataba de no llorar, usando sus habilidades se acercó a ella sin ser descubierto.

- Ginny.- Al hablar la vio sobresaltarse.- Lo siento no quería. . .

- Harry dime una cosa.- Lo interrumpió la pelirroja.

- Lo que tú quieras Ginny.

- ¿Mi padre nos echaba de menos?- Pregunto la joven.- Alguna vez ha querido volver con nosotras.

- Ginny.- Harry se sentó en el columpio vecino.- Por supuesto que tu padre las echa de menos, no hay día en que no desee estar aquí con ustedes. . .

- Pero tiene una enorme responsabilidad con todos los vampiros, tuvo que haber luchado mucho en su interior para decidir si hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto.

- Por lo que sé eso fue lo que hiso, las amaba mucho a tu madre y a ti, pero el deber lo llamaba y supongo que el deber de la sangre fue más fuerte.

- Sabes, a pesar de todo yo lo sigo queriendo, creo que cuando se fue era muy pequeña para entender, recuerdo que me dijo que se iba lejos aunque no quería hacerlo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

- Me alegro, él estaría contento al saber que ya no le guardas rencor.

- Es mi padre, no puedo odiarlo.- Ginny se levanto del columpio.- Gracias Harry, gracias por lo que has compartido ahora conmigo.

- Ginny yo. . .- Estúpido, ella no necesita ahora cargar con tu amor, se reprendió a si mismo también poniéndose de pie.- Me alegra ser de ayuda.

- Harry.- Para su alegría y en realidad sorpresa ella lo abrazo.

- Ginny.- La tomo en sus brazos, era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer.- Yo estoy contigo, puedes confiar tus problemas en mí.

Por unos instantes Ginny se vio tentada a decirle cuanto lo quería, pero no quería que Harry cargara con sus sentimientos, porque él nunca iba a poder corresponderle, y eso le dolía mucho, no quería alejarse de él, pero al momento de decirle lo que sentía estaba segura de Harry se marcharía de su vida.

- Volvamos a casa, ya es tarde y mañana es tu último día de clases.- Le hablo de pronto Harry pero sin soltarla.

- Si.- Ginny tampoco lo soltó, pero ambos caminaron abrazos.

Molly Weasley estaba espirando por entre las cortinas de la ventana que daban a la entrada de la casa, estaba a la espera del regreso de su hija, la había visto afectada desde hace días, en un comienzo había pensado que quizá fuera un problema en la preparatoria, pero al enterarse de que tenía buenas calificaciones desecho esa idea, aunque después fue el mismo Harry quien le explico parte del problema.

- Le pregunte si quería visitar la isla de Arthur hace unos días, y creo que no se esperó algo así.- Había sido la explicación de Harry hace un par de días atrás.

Recordaba bien que Harry le había explicado que existía la posibilidad de que si Ginny podía mantener el equilibrio en la isla Arthur podría visitarla algunos días en Londres, ella no quería presionar a su hija a aceptar, quizá por eso había evitado todo tipo de tema relacionados con los vampiros, pero realmente esperaba que ella aceptara y así pudiese ver a su amado Arthur.

- Mmm. . .- La mujer se apegó más a la ventana y se escondió aún más entre las cortinas al ver dos figuras abrazadas entrar en casa, se trataba de su hija y se Harry.- Esto es nuevo. . .

Vio como ella seguían abrazos incluso al acercarse a la puerta de la casa, por lo que corrió hasta el sofá más cercano y tomo la primera revista que tuvo suerte, escucho la puerta abrirse pero para su decepción la pareja entro separada una de la otra.

- Ya volví.- Le dijo Ginny.- Estoy cansada mamá subiré a dormir, buenas noches.

- Que descanses hija.- Le dijo despegando su vista de la revista.

- No quiero ser grosero.- Le dijo Harry cuando estuvieron solos.- Pero no me gusta ser observado. . .

- ¿Pero qué dices Harry?

- La vi desde la entrada, las cortinas no son un buen escondite.- Murmuro el pelinegro.- Y tiene la revista al revés.

- ¿La revista al revés. . .?- La mujer se avergonzó al darse cuenta que en su rapidez por aparentar normalidad había olvidado eso.- Lo siento. . .

- No se preocupe, pero no lo vuelva a hacer.

- Si Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó de mucho mejor ánimo, la conversación con Harry la había hecho estar más tranquila consigo mismo, bajo a desayunar pero su madre no estaba aunque toda la comida estaba servida.

- Recibió una llamada del lugar donde trabaja, hay un desayuno foro y tuvo que ir a ayudar.- Le explico Harry, quien ya estaba sentado.- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, dormí muy bien.- La joven se sentó, aun recordaba los fuertes brazos de él sosteniéndola con cariño.

- ¿Sales más temprano hoy de lo habitual?

- Como es el último día de clases del semestre creo que sí, de hecho muchos no asisten porque ni siquiera toman asistencia, pero yo quiero ver mi promedio de semestre.- Le explico.- De todos modos creo que tardare un poco quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas.

- Entiendo.

Al llegar a la preparatoria se encontró con Hermione que estaba revisando sus calificaciones finales en el mural del salón, ella corrió a su lado, ella también quería ver sus calificaciones finales.

- Mira.- Hermione le hablo.- Noventa y cuatro de prometió. . . Y Dean. . .

- Es cierto Dean no vino hoy tampoco.

- Como dijo Ronald está fuera de la ciudad con Draco, y como mi amado novio termina su semestre en la universidad la otra semana no pudo ir con ellos, por lo que me pidió que anotara el promedio de Dean.

- Wow mira.- Ginny abrió muchos los ojos.- Su promedio es de noventa y ocho.

- Segundo lugar en la clase.- Le sonrió su amiga.- ¿Y tú Ginny?

- Veamos. . . Weasley. . . Weasley.- Ginny sonrió al ver su calificación final.- Noventa y dos, mi examen de matemática fue perfecto, subió mucho mi promedio final.

- Felicidades amiga.

- Bien entonces ahora solo debemos ir a despedirnos de nuestros compañeros y podremos irnos a casa cuanto antes

Pero les dieron casi la una de la tarde entre tanta despedida y buenos deseos, iban saliendo hacia casa cuando Ronald detuvo su moto frente a ellas.

- Hola mi amor.- Hermione corrió hacia él.- Viniste por mí.

- Claro mi cielo, ven sube. . .

- ¡Oh rayos!- Hermione exclamo.- Olvide un libro, espérame mi amor vuelvo al instante.

- Hermione está muy emocionada de salir de clases que ha olvidado su libro.- Bromeo de pronto Ronald.

- Pues yo diría que está más emocionada porque tendrá más tiempo para estar contigo.

- Bueno eso también.- El pelirrojo estallo en carcajadas, pero de pronto se puso muy serio.- Ese olor. . .

Aunque lo había susurrado muy bajo Ginny lo había escuchado, al parecer había despertado algo en Ronald, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás lista para salir corriendo si era necesario.

- Oye Ginny. . .- Ronald iba a agarrarla.

- ¿Por cierto como le ha ido en la banda?- Hermione estaba tardando mucho.

- Bien muy bien. . .- Ronald la miraba fijamente.- Su olor. . . Tiene el olor de los vampiros.

- Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir. . .

- Espera Hermione aún no ha vuelto.

- Lo encontré.- La castaña aludida volvió.- Ahora si podemos irnos mi amor.

- Bueno, que tengan unas buenas vacaciones chicos.- Les deseo Ginny antes de salir disparada en dirección a su casa.

- Ginny parecía nerviosa.- Comento Hermione su novio.- ¿No te parece cielo?

- Mmm. . . Sube Hermione.- El chico se quedó pensando, era una completa locura haber olido el aroma de los vampiros en Ginny, ella era una humana común y corriente como su novia.- Por cierto termino mis clases el miércoles, así que pretendo que nos vayamos de vacacione el jueves o el viernes.

- Si mi amor.

Casa Weasley.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme Harry, esas macetas eran realmente pesadas.- Murmuro mamá Molly, estaba trabajando en el jardín delantero de su casa.

- Para mí no pesan nada.- Le aseguro el vampiro mientras tomaba un enorme maceta para cambiarla de lado.

- Por cierto Ginny ya debe estar por volver.

- ¿Eh?- Fingió que no había escuchado aquello, aunque lo cierto era que contaba los segundos para que ella volviera, así tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos, durante las vacaciones de ella.

- Me has escuchado perfectamente Harry, no te hagas. . .

- Ginny.- Harry dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie.- Huelo su miedo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

- Es Ginny, se acerca muy rápido, y llena de pánico.- Dijo él mientras se acercaba a la verja de la casa para ver si ya estaba cerca.- Ahí viene.

- ¡Harry!

- Ginny. . . Ginny cariño.- Se olvidó de tomo más que de abrazarla.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Pude olor tu miedo desde aquí.

- Es Ronald. . . Lo oí decir que podía oler mi aroma. . .

- Maldita sea. . .- Harry la estrecho más.- ¿Te siguió?

- No lo creo, paso por Hermione, y a ella la parecería muy raro.

- Cariño.- Mamá Molly llego a su lado.- Es mejor que entres en la casa, sino te siguió no es bueno que te vea aquí.

- Tu mamá tiene razón.- Harry la tomo de la mano.- Vamos, hay mucho que tengo que explicarte.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

- Lo siento mi amor.- Hermione se sonrojo mientras se vestía rápidamente.- Olvide por completo que tenía que comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy.

- No tiene importancia, además iré esta noche a tu casa y quiero que la cena sea deliciosa.- Le sonrió el peliplateado a su chica.- De todas formas ahora tenía que hablar con el dueño de otro club nocturno, nos quieren contratar por mucho más dinero y es un local más grande.

- Oh mi amor eso es maravilloso.- La joven castaña se apeno.- Pero tendrás más admiradoras y yo no poder competir con tantas chicas hermosas cerca de ti.

- Deja a las chicas hermosas para Draco.- Ronald abrazo a su novia.- La única que me importa eres tú, te amo.

- Y yo a ti.- Hermione lo beso y se puso el listón en su cabello.- Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos esta noche.

- Esta noche.- Prometió Ronald.

Al quedarse solo en su cuarto Ronald se vistió rápidamente, aun tenia aquel olor de vampiro en su nariz, podía rastrearlo fácilmente, tenía que sacarse esa duda de la mente, era imposible creer que una chica tan simple como Ginny fuese un vampiro.

- Debe tratarse de una equivocación.- Murmuro mientras tomaba las llaves de su moto.- Pero de todos modos puedo ir a visitar la casa Weasley e investigar.

Casa Weasley.

- Mira Ginny lo que te paso no pudo llegar en mejor momento.

- No comprendo Harry.- Ambos estaban sentados en la sala, y mamá Molly preparaba un pastel para ella.

- Estas desarrollando una parte importante de tu forma vampírica, y es el olor de los vampiros.

- Ya veo. . .

- Y es un estado en que estarás por los próximos tres a cinco días.- Le dijo el pelinegro.- Tu olor variara de humano a vampiro y será algo que no puede controlar, por eso te digo que es mucho mejor que fuese cuando ya acabaste este semestre, si tu amigo Dean tiene el gen pudo haberte detectado y dar aviso a su familia, ellos hubiesen hecho lo que fuera para acabar contigo.

- Comprendo. . . Entonces no poder salir de casa al menos por esos días.

- Puedes hacerlo pero deberá ser con mucho cuidado, tu olor se puede expandir en el aire y atraer no solo a los Malfoy sino que a otros sujetos con el gen cazador también.

- ¿Harry puedo poner en peligro a mi mamá?- Le pregunto muy bajito para que su madre no escuchara.

- Pues es posible. . .- Harry se detuvo al olor un apestoso aroma.- Malfoy.

- Es Ronald, es el sonido de su moto.- Ginny se puso de pie, estaba aterrada.

- Tranquila.- Harry también se puso de pie.- ¿Mamá Molly?

- Si Harry.

- Ronald Malfoy acaba de llegar.

- ¡Oh no!

- Tiene que salir a recibirlo, y distraerlo para que Ginny pueda salir de aquí. . .

- No voy a dejar a mi mamá sola. . .

- Hazlo hija, soy humana no me hará nada.- Le sonrió su madre.- Ese chico no volverá a acercarse aquí.

Mamá Molly tomo el rociador que utilizaba para ponerle a sus plantas vitaminas y salió a la calle, no iba a dejar que su hija se asustara por ningún tonto.

- Oh hola Ronald.- Saludo de la mejor forma posible.- Cuanto has crecido, hace años que no te veía.

- Hola señora Weasley.

- Dime que te trae por aquí.- La mujer comenzó a trabajar en el jardín, ya que esa tarea había quedado inconclusa.

- Buscaba a Ginny. . .

- Pues ella aun no llega de la preparatoria.- Mintió.- Antes de irse esta mañana me dijo algo de hacer algunas compras.

- Harry suéltame.- Ginny trataba de zafarse del agarre del vampiro.- Mi madre puede estar en peligro.

- No lo está, Ronald no la va atacar nunca porque tu madre no tiene el olor de los vampiros. . .

- Pero. . .

- Tranquila Ginny, te prometo que no le hará nada, pero tienes que alejarte de la puerta, sube a tu cuarto, cada vez puedo sentir más tu aroma de vampira.

- Porque Ronald no puede olerte a ti también.

- Porque el tiempo que llevo aquí ha ayudado a disminuir mi aroma, y mezclado con el tuyo y el de tu madre, para nosotros es a la inversa con los de gen cazador, ellos inundan los espacios con su olor en cambio nosotros nos mimetizamos con el ambiente.- Le explico Harry.- Ahora sube a tu cuarto, te prometo que nada malo pasara.

- Sí. . .

- Es una pena que Ginny no esté aquí.- Murmuro Ronald.- Esperaba que me ayudara a darle una sorpresa a Hermione.

- Pues le diré que has venido- Dijo Molly Weasley.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla?- Ronald salto la verja.- El trabajo en la jardinería es muy pesado para una mujer tan amable como usted.

- Bueno. . .- La mujer se acercó al chico.- Sabes tengo un problema con este tonto rociador no. . . ¡Oh lo siento tanto!

Mamá Molly presiono el rociador que dio directo en las narices del pelirrojo, trato de no reír, pero aquel chico se lo merecía por asustar a su hija.

- No se preocupe señora Weasley.- Le dijo Ronald mientras tosía.- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

- En verdad lo siento Ronald.

- No tiene importancia.- El chico salió de la casa y se montó en su motocicleta.

- Eso no fue muy cortes.- Murmuro para sí misma la mujer.

- Pero estuvo de maravilla.- Harry apareció.- No creo que vuelva, sus nariz quedara bloqueada por uno o dos días.

- Tiempo suficiente para decidir qué hacer con Ginny.- Intervino la mujer.

- Por mí me la llevaría a la isla ahora mismo, es un verdadero riesgo que este aquí ahora que su etapa está terminando.

- Ven vamos a dentro.

Ginny contuvo sus lágrimas, desde su cuarto había podido escuchar todo, no quería poner en peligro a su madre, se enjuago las lágrimas y decidió bajar, no iba a arriesgar a nadie más.

- Ya se fue querida.- Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

- Mamá. . . Harry.- Dijo con cuidado.- Yo he estado pensando, si tendré este inconveniente durante los próximos días es mejor que me aleje de aquí.

- Ginny yo. . .

- Dejame terminar Harry por favor.- Ella respiro hondo.- Quiero visitar a mi padre, quiero conocer la isla.

- Hija. . .- Molly se le acerco con cuidado.- No quiero que lo hagas por obligación. . .

- No es eso madre.- Se apresuró a hablar Ginny.- Hace unas semanas atrás Harry me describió la isla y de verdad quiero conocerla.

- Ya veo, lo entiendo hija.- Su madre la miro, pero de pronto su expresión cambio.- ¡El pastel! Voy a la cocina.

- A mí no me engañas Ginny.- Harry se le acercó al estar a solas.- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

- Oí lo que hablabas con mi mamá, si soy un riesgo en este estado lo mejor es que no esté aquí por ahora.

- Lo entiendo.- Él la miro con una sonrisa.- Hare los arreglos para partir mañana mismo.

- Bien yo. . . Iré con mi madre.

Ginny ayudaba a su madre a hacer el pastel, aunque aún tenía muchas dudas sobre viajar sabía que era lo mejor, quizá su padre podría volver aunque fuese por pocos días y estar con su madre.

- ¿Así mamá?- Estaba poniéndole el glaseado al pastel.

- Por supuesto, cada día lo haces mejor.- La mujer estaba sonriente.- Hija dime la verdad.

- ¿Mmm. . .?

- ¿De verdad quieres visitar el hogar de tu padre?

- Si mamá, ahora sé mucho sobre lo que mi padre tuvo que sacrificar para mantener a salvo su gente y no puedo desconocer lo que hiso, además lo echo de menos.

- Ya veo. . .

- Aunque si es posible que yo pueda mantener el equilibrio en la isla él venga cuanto antes. . .

- ¿Hija pero que cosas dices?

En el sótano de la casa Weasley, Harry buscaba entre sus cosas el medallón de comunicación que el rey Arthur le había dado para cuando lograra convencer a Ginny de ir a la isla, ese momento había llegado.

- Habla Harry majestad. . . Iré a la isla dentro de los próximos días junto con su hija la princesa Ginny.

Al acabar el mensaje respiro hondo mientras se sentaba en la cama del cuarto que le habían dado en aquella casa, había logrado un importante objetivo, pero sabía también que si iba a la isla con Ginny ya no podría tratarla con tanta familiaridad, en la isla ella sería la princesa heredera, seguramente se le acercarían todo tipo de vampiros en busca de su atención, pero él quería que las miradas y suspiros de Ginny solo tuviesen un dueño, él.

- Hija podrías hacerme un gran favor.

- Dime mamá.- Ambas mujeres estaban terminando la cena.

- Como has dicho, Harry quiere irse mañana mismo y pensé que quizá. . .

- Anda mamá dime, pareces una niña miedosa.

- Llevarle algo de mi parte a tu padre.

- Por supuesto mamá, lo que sea.

- Quiero que lleves algo que a tu padre le gustara.

- Si mamá.

Por la noche Ginny hiso una maleta, Harry le había dicho que en la isla hacia un clima caluroso, así que solo empaco cosas ligeras, estaba un tanto nerviosa pero con cada minuto que pasaba la situación se le hacía al menos tolerable.

**Continuara...**


	9. Capitulo 09: Pasión en la isla

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 9: Pasión en la isla.**

- Estamos a cinco minutos Harry.- Le índico el hombre que manejaba la lancha.

- Pronto vamos a llegar.- Le dijo el vampiro.

- Sí. . .

Ginny estaba nerviosa, de hecho había dormido poco en el ultimo día, habían tomado un avión hasta la isla de pascua, de ahí habían rentado una lancha hasta una isla vecina a la de su padre, antes de partir su madre le había prometer que debía llevarse bien con su padre, y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero ahora temía la reacción de los otros vampiros, ella era una humana y según su madre su sangre eran tan apreciada que podía ser atacada cruelmente.

_Flash Back._

_- Debes tener cuidado hija.- Le había dicho su madre antes de partir.- No te despegues ni de tu padre o de Harry._

_- Si mamá.- La joven estaba terminando su equipaje._

_- Por cierto aquí esta lo que quiero que le lleves a tu padre.- Mamá Molly le entrego una cajita pequeña.- Solo a él dásela por favor._

_- Claro. . ._

_- Hija además hay algo más que hablar contigo.- Su madre se sentó en la cama y la insto a hacer lo mismo a su lado.- Estaba pensando en que deberían aprovechar el tiempo en la isla ustedes dos. . ._

_- Pero si papá puede salir de la isla él no dudara en venir contigo mamá. . ._

_- No me refiero a Arthur querida.- La mujer mayor sonrió.- Hablo de Harry._

_- ¿De Harry?_

_- Cariño no soy tonta, puedo ver que estas muy interesada en Harry y ciertamente no sé porque no le lo dices. . ._

_- ¿Estás loca? Si le digo lo que siento por él se reirá en mi cara._

_- Pero hija él. . ._

_- Pero nada mamá.- Serena corto el tema.- Ahora sino te importa quiero dormir._

_Fin del flash back._

Ginny miro de reojo a Harry, sería una torpeza decirle lo mucho que lo quería, lo mejor era guardar silencio, por ahora lo mejor era concentrarse en su padre.

- Mira Ginny.- Harry se le acerco.- Ahí está la isla.

- Es bellísima.- La joven podía ver un pedazo de tierra en medio del océano que cada vez se agrandaba más.- Parece muy grande.

- Y lo es, como te dije la isla prospero con nuestra llegada.

- Entiendo.

- Aférrate a mí, entraremos en el campo de protección.

- ¿El qué?

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que Harry la tomo en sus brazos y la sujeto contra la lancha, esta se movió con mucha fuerza, casi como las turbulencias de un avión, en poco minutos la lancha se detuvo en un muelle.

- Ven te ayudare bajar.-Harry salto de la lancha y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Ginny?- Alguien le hablaba.

Había un hombre parado cerca de ellos, detrás de él había otras personas, pero ella sabía de quien se trataba, había reconocido su voz, era su padre.

- Hola hija.- El hombre la miraba con preocupación.- Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido venir yo. . .

- ¡Papá!- La pelirroja corrió a refugiarse a los brazos de su progenitor.- Te eche tanto de menos.

- Mi pequeña.- Arthur también la abrazo.- Ven vamos tengo mucho que ensañarte ante de saber si puedo abandonar la isla.

- ¿Iras a ver a mamá cierto?

- Es lo que he querido hace tiempo.

- Alteza.- Harry lo interrumpió.- Hare los arreglos para llevar el equipaje de la princesa a su cuarto.

- Bien, reúnete con nosotros en cuanto puedas.- Arthur la miro.- Ven mi cielo tenemos mucho que hablar tu y yo.

- Si papá.- Vio de reojo como Harry se alejaba, había notado el cambio de actitud otra vez en él.

- Ven, quiero presentarte a parte del consejo de sabios.- Su padre la llevo hasta un grupo de ancianos.- Si puedo salir de la isla podrás contar con ellos, para cualquier cosa que necesites hija.

- Entiendo. . .- Ginny saludo cordialmente a cada uno de los ancianos.

- Ven querida déjame mostrarte tu cuarto.- Arthur Weasley la tomo de la mano.

- Vaya. . .- Ginny estaba impresionada por todo a su alrededor, hermosa vegetación cabañas hechas con mucha elegancia.- Harry tenía razón, este lugar es hermoso.

- Esta isla es maravillosa, casi como un sueño.

- La isla Dreams.- Dijo ella de pronto.- De ahí su nombre entonces,

- Exacto. . . Dime hija.- Arthur le sonrió.- ¿Cómo está Molly?

- Bien de salud pero echándote terriblemente de menos papá.

- Ya veo, yo también la echo mucho de menos, es mi mujer, mi esposa. . .

- ¿Cuándo iras con ella papá?

- Mañana antes tengo que presentarte al pueblo como lo que eres. . .

- ¿Una princesa?- Pregunto dudosa.

- Si, la princesa heredera.- Arthur la miro.- Sé que esto debe ser difícil hija pero es tu destino, nadie más puede asumir el liderazgo de la isla.

- Harry dijo algo parecido. . .- Miro en todas direcciones pero no lo encontró.- ¿Y Harry?

- Tal vez fue a hacer otras cosas.- El rey vampiro la condujo hasta el palacio, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.- Espero que tu cuarto sea de tu agrado, cualquier cosa que quieras y te haga falta puedes decirme.

Su cuarto era enorme, y tenía vista a la playa de la isla, y la cama parecía de la una verdadera princesa, con cortinas arriba que caían alrededor, sus maletas ya estaban ahí pero ninguna pista de donde estaba Harry.

- Es hermoso papá muchas gracias.- La joven le sonrió a su progenitor.- Espero poder ser de ayuda para que puedas salir de la isla.

- Oh mi cielo espero que sí, llevo tantos años queriendo estar contigo y con tu madre. .

- Pero la prioridad ahora es que tú estés con mi madre.

- Gracias cielo.

- ¿Papá puedo ir a buscar a Harry?

- Creo que estoy detectando un interés por él. . .

- Yo. . .- Se sonrojo inmediatamente.

- Cariño hay algo que tienes que saber de él.- Arthur se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación.- Se trata de Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Él hace muchos perdió a toda su familia.

- Oh no. . .

- Eso paso mientras él vivía en la cuidad con los humanos, desde ese momento él no se relaciona mucho con la gente, aunque trabaja bien y la gente le tiene mucho respeto

- Papá yo quiero a Harry.- Dijo Ginny con cuidado.-Pero sin perder a su familia significo tanto para él. . .

- Pues han pasado muchos años, casi cuarenta o algo más.

- Ya veo. . . Supongo que no tengo oportunidad con él. . .

- Pues yo quiero que la tengas, es decir. . . Harry me ha servido fielmente desde que está en esta isla, pero desde hace años que no lo veía cerca de una mujer, hace poco cuando lo vi que te ayudaba detecte muchas cosas. . .

- ¿Qué cosas papá?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo yo, tendrá que ser él. . .

- Pero. . .

- Pero nada jovencita, ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir un poco, el viaje debió cansarte y más si atravesaste el campo de protección. . .

-Harry dijo algo sobre eso.- Murmuro Ginny.- ¿Qué es?

- La isla es autosuficiente y se protege a si misma de los cazadores de vampiros, ellos nunca podrán llegar aquí, si intentan atravesar el campo de protección la isla se defiende.

- Comprendo.- La joven bostezo.- por cierto tengo algo para ti.

Fue hasta su maleta, y de este saco la cajita que le había dado su madre para entregarse a su padre, se la tendió y vio como su padre la olía.

- Huele a tu madre.- Murmuro el rey.- ¿Qué es?

- No lo sé.

- Veamos.- Arthur abrió la cajita, dentro había una medalla.- La medalla que me dio tu madre cuando nos casamos, antes de irme se la di con la promesa de que me la debería dar cuando nos volviésemos a ver.

- Pues la verás.- Le sonrió ella bostezando nuevamente.- Creo que si dormiré un poco.

- Duerme mi cielo.

Harry entro en su cabaña y se tendió en el sofá, estaba en casa, en su isla, pero se sentía extraño y sabia el por qué, ya no tenía excusas para estar cerca de Ginny, podía seguir viéndola como lo que era en aquella isla, como la princesa.

- Ginny. . . Mi preciosa Ginny.- Susurro.- ¿Ahora qué hago si no puedo estar contigo?

La amaba y mucho, pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ella sería una princesa y él, tan solo un simple servidor de la corona, siempre iba a estar a su disposición pero nunca estaría a la altura de ella.

- Maldita sea.- Gruño.- No puedo. . . No tengo derecho a decirte que te amo.

Alguien toco a su puerta y se levantó, a pesar de que ya había dormido sus ocho horas de sueños hace ya muchos meses, estaba cansado por lo que se arrastró hasta la puerta para abrirla.

- Hola Harry.- El rey Arthur Weasley estaba en su puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, eres el rey. . .

- Pero esta es tu casa. . .

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te fuiste tan rápido del muelle que no tuve tiempo de decirte que esta noche se hará una recepción. . .

- No iré. . .

- Pero Harry necesito tu presencia ahí para proteger a mi hija. . .

- Bien, iré. . .

- Muchas gracias no sabría qué hacer si alguien intentara hacerle daño. . .

- Pero ella ya tiene su esencia de vampira. . .

- Pero su olor de humana es más fuerte, sabes que los vampiros nacidos en la isla son sedientos de sangre humana al no conocerlos. . .

- Entiendo, bien puedes contar conmigo. . .

- También he venido aquí para pedirte otro favor respecto a mi hija.

- Dime.

- Como sabes intentare abandonar la isla si puedo y necesitare al hombre de mayor confianza para cuidarla y enseñarle la isla por completo. . .

- ¿Y quieres que yo haga eso?

- Por supuesto, eres una persona de confianza para mi hija.- Le sonrió él.- ¿Quién mejor para cuidarla que tú?

- Lo hare.

- Gracias amigo. . .

- ¿Por cierto cuando te vas?

- Mañana en la mañana.

- Te deseo mucha suerte, tu mujer te echa mucho de menos.

- Y yo a ella. . .

- Ahora si no te importa quiero estar a solas.

- Por cierto Ginny ha preguntado mucho por ti desde que nos dejaste en el muelle. . .

- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

- Esta en el cuarto dormida, tenía mucho sueño. . .

- Lo entiendo.

- Bien ahora te dejo.- Arthur le sonrió.- No faltes a la celebración de esta noche. . . Ginny espera tu presencia.

- Ya vete. . .- Gruño molesto.

Ginny despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor, al levantarse de la cama alguien toco a la puerta, iba a acercarse para abrir pero la puerta se abrió y dos mujeres entraron, una tenía el cabello castaño y otra de pelo negro.

- Esperamos que haya tenido un buen descanso princesa.- Le hablo la de pelo castaño.- El rey Arthur nos asignó sus cuidados personales. . .

- ¿Cuidados personales?

- Creo que en mundo de los humanos se llaman mucamas.- Le dijo la joven más bajita y de pelo negro.- Doncellas de servicio. . .

- Bien lo entiendo.- Les sonrió.- Soy Ginny. . .

- Me llamo Lizbeth. . .- Le dijo la castaña.

- Y yo Luna.- Le sonrió la chica de pelo negro.

- Bien yo. . .

- Usted tiene que bañarse y ponerse su vestido de fiesta. . .

- Pero no traje ningún vestido de fiesta yo. . .

- Oh no se preocupe.- Intervino Lizbeth.- El rey manda esto para usted. . . ¡Pueden pasar!

Dos hombres entraron en el cuarto cargando un baúl inmenso, lo dejaron a los pies de su cama y se fueron, Lizbeth y Luna corrieron a abrirlo, comenzaron a sacar muchos vestidos de diferentes colores y se los mostraron.

- Puede escoger cualquiera.- Le dijo Lizbeth.

- Pero no sería correcto que tomara los vestidos de otra mujer. . .

- Oh no princesa. . .- Luna se apresuró a hablar.- Estos vestidos fueron hechos especialmente para usted, el rey los mando a hacer desde que usted se enteró de que era vampira.

- Lo comprendo.- La joven se acercó al baúl.- No sé por dónde escoger.

- Puede usted escoger cualquiera.

- Bien.

Harry se ajustó el corbatín blanco de moño, Arthur Weasley gustaba de hacer celebraciones con elegancia, y él no quería hacer menos, se había vestido de traje negro, camia blanca.

Esperaba poder estar cerca de Ginny en toda la fiesta, llevaba horas de no poder verla y ya la echaba de menos. Termino de arreglarse y camino hasta el palacio, la gente estaba entrando y no parada de hablar, todos estaban impactantes por conocer a la princesa.

- . . . Dicen que es pelirroja y muy joven. . .

- . . . El rey está muy contento de tenerla aquí. . .

- . . . Escuche que el rey quiere irse a la ciudad. . .

- . . . ¿De verdad?. . .

- . . . Al parecer quiere ir a ver a su reina. . .

- . . . La reina humana. . .

- ¡Silencio!- Dijo en voz alta.

Todos los demás que habían hablado se callaron y entraron al palacio en silencio, él entro en el salón de la recepción y busco inmediatamente a su pequeña pelirroja, pero ella no estaba y Arthur Weasley tampoco, lo cual significaba que aún no era presentada ante los demás, así que comenzó a buscar su aroma, no tardó en encontrarla y camino hasta ella.

- No te pongas nerviosa hija.- Hablaba Arthur.- Todos te van a amar.

- Pero si ellos no quieren. . .

- La gente te va a querer Ginny.- Dijo acercándose a ella, estaba hermosa con un vestido rojo largo ceñido a su cuerpo.- Eres la princesa perfecta para esta tierra.

- Harry.- Recibió de la pelirroja la más hermosa de las sonrisas.- No sabía dónde estás y. . .

- Ven Ginny, llego la hora de que todos te conozcan.- Intervino el rey.

- Harry entra conmigo por favor, tengo miedo.

- Ven.- Le ofreció su brazo.- Voy a estar a tu lado.

- Muchas gracias.

- Bien entrare yo.- Arthur salió de entre las cortinas rojas.- Su atención por favor. . . Esta noche con gran alegría tengo el gusto de presentarle a mi hija.

- No me sueltes Harry.- Le rogo ella mientras estaban detrás de las cortinas.- Ya se acaba el tiempo.

- Lo harás bien, tan solo sé tú y les gustaras.

- Sí. . .

- . . . La princesa Ginny.- Al terminar de hablar su padre las cortinas se abrieron.

Harry camino y la insto a seguir sus pasos, la gente comenzó a aplaudir con mucha alegría ella sonrió poco a poco, a medida que se iba sintiendo más cómoda con la situación, su acompañante le sonrió y la soltó del brazo para entrarla a su padre, tras una reverencia se alejó pero solo a unos pocos metros, al parecer iba a estar cerca lo cual la alegraba.

- Damas y caballeros, mi querido pueblo.- Hablo su padre.- Ustedes conocen mi situación y lo mucho que deseo tener a mi lado a mi esposa, es por eso y por la presencia de mi hija aquí es que he decidió ir a la ciudad para estar unos días con mi esposa.

La gente comenzó a vitorear alegremente, al parecer estaban concentos porque su rey saliera de la isla para ir con su esposa.

- Los vampiros somos seres que amamos profundamente hija.- Le explico su padre al verla sorprendida.- Es por eso la alegría de nuestra gente, quieren verme feliz.

- Entiendo.

- Ven hija sentemos.- Arthur la llevo hasta el trono, la ayudo a sentarse en una hermosa silla, el rey se sentó en el trono a su lado.- Esta es tu gente hija.

- Mi gente. . . Suena raro pero me gusta.

- Eso me alegra mucho.

La fiesta fue hermosa, la gente bailaba y disfrutaba por todos lados, ella bailo con su padre e incluso con Harry, estaba con este último cuando comenzó asentirse mareada, tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caer.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Me maree un poco.- Le faltaba el aire.- Quiero tomar aire fresco.

- Ven te llevare a un lugar tranquilo.- Harry la llevo frente a su padre.- La princesa no se siente bien y la llevare a tomar aire.

- Vayan.

Harry la llevo por los vestíbulos del palacio, salieron al exterior en pocos minutos, de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mejor, y por sobre todo estaba contenta de poder estar con su querido vampiro.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si mucha gracias.- La joven le sonrió.- Oigo un ruido de agua. . .

- Ah. . . La cascada. ¿Quieres conocerla? Esta aquí cerca.

- Si por favor. . .

El pelinegro la tomo de la mano y la insto seguirlo, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada, ella se quedó impresionada y lo miro.

- Harry es hermosa, gracias por traerme. . .

- No lo digas, fue un placer. . .

- Mira la luna se refleja en el rio.- Le señalo ella.- Este lugar es mágico Harry.

- Lo sé.- Harry se acercó más, estaba desesperado por abrazarla, reunió valor y lo hiso por detrás.- Ginny esta isla puede ser hermosa como tú dices, pero no se compara contigo.

- Harry. . .- Ella se volvió y para su agrado los ojos del chico estaban dorados, como aquella vez que se había cortado y Harry había perdido los sentidos llevado por el deseo.- Tus ojos están dorados. . .

- Lo sé, es por ti, solo por ti Ginny.- Harry la beso con fuerza.- Preciosa Ginny. . .

- Harry yo. . .

- Por favor déjame besarte muero por hacerlo, muero por ti.

- Yo también muero por ti.- Le dijo, aunque su corazón gritaba lo mucho que lo amaba.- Sígueme besando, me gustan tus besos.

Harry la puso contra una enrome roca de la cascada y la estrecho con fuerza mientras la besaba con pasión, invadiendo la boca femenina, disfruto al sentir las manos de su pequeña pelirroja vagar por su cabello, al escuchar suspirar sonrió.

- Harry. . . Harry. . .

- Dime princesa. . .

- No me digas así, me siento extraña, di mi nombre, me gusta escucharte.

- Ginny. . . Ginny.- Vio con alegría como el color de ojos de su pequeña compañera cambian de color de marrón a un débil dorado.- Me deseas. . .

- Si. . .- Le dijo ella sonrojada.

- ¿Cuánto?- Le pregunto él mientras la abrazaba más.- ¿Cuánto me deseas Ginny?

- Mucho, pero no sé cómo cuantificarlo. . .

- Eso me gusta.- Llevado por sus instintos vampíricos la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cascada.- Quiero hacerte mía. . .

- ¿Tuya?

- Si, llevo todo este tiempo queriendo hacerte el amor. . .

- El amor.- Repitió la joven sonrojada, pero tomo valor de su propio deseo.- Hazme el amor Harry.

Ambos se sumergieron en el rio, sin dejar de besarse lograron llegar hasta la separación del agua que caía y la fría roca, Harry no quería que ningún otro hombre viera lo que estaba haciendo con su Ginny, con sus labios le bajo los tirantes del vestido a la joven que tenía en sus brazos y le beso el cuello, gruño lleno de satisfacción al oírla gemir de gusto.

- Harry. . .- Ella lo tomo de la chaqueta del traje.

- No espera.- El vampiro la detuvo.- No podemos. . .

- Pero tú querías. . .

- Ginny eres una princesa y yo un don. . .

- No digas eso, eres mucho, eres la persona en quien más confió.

- Pero. . .

- Por favor Harry, no me dejes así.- Ella mordió el labio inferior de su compañero.- Harry. . .

- Maldita sea Ginny.- La estrecho más contra él y permitió que la joven princesa a la que tanto amaba lo despojara de su ropa, quedando solo vestidos con los pantalones, ambos jóvenes arrojaron su ropa a la orilla del rio para evitar que se fuera con el agua que daba hasta la playa.

- Harry. . .

- Eres realmente preciosa mi cielo.- Harry le beso el cuello, entre los senos y tuvo el descaro de morderla en el cuello, quería marcarla como suya, no quería que ningún otro hombre pensara si quiera que podía tenerla.

- Auch. . .

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó.- Pero quería hacerlo.

- Me gusto, es solo que me dolió un poco.

Harry le sonrió, era suya, la mordida en el cuello era una señal de pertenencia, aunque seguramente Arthur lo iba a castigar por poseer a su hija, pero ya no podía luchar contra lo que sentía por ella, ya estaba harto de estar solo y quería el calor y la compañía.

- Harry yo nunca he estado con un hombre. . .- Le dijo Ginny de pronto.

- No te preocupes, hare que sufras el menor dolor posible.

- Muchas gracias. . .

- Ni lo digas.

Ginny estaba realmente nerviosa, pero a su vez estaba contenta al ver los ojos de Harry y cuan dorados estaban, era por ella, al igual que la vez en que se había cortado el dedo, lo amaba y no quería otra cosa que no fuera ser suya y de nadie más.

- Harry. . .

- Mi Ginny.- El vampiro la estrecho más y continuo besándola con desesperación estaba hambriento de ella, comenzó descender hasta llegar al ombligo de la chica, sintió las manos de ella en su cabello y más importante la oyó gemir, lo cual no hacía más que alentarlo a seguir más abajo.

Y así lo hiso se sumergió en el agua para invadir con su boca la secreta intimidad de la joven, no pudo ver su reacción al ser tocada en esa delicada zona del cuerpo femenino, pero estaba seguro de que le había gustado.

- Harry. . .- Ginny gimió desesperada por lo que estaba sintiendo, era una extraña sensación que le gustaba cada vez más.

El vampiro la hiso sumergirse junto con él, la atrajo hacia él, llevados por la calidez del agua, Harry comenzó acariciar a su mujer íntimamente, a pesar de que hace años, de hecho muchos años que no estaba con una mujer se sentía como un chico inexperto, lo cual era raro en él, pues siempre había sido un hombre con mucha experiencia en ese campo.

- ¿Harry puedo tocarte de la misma forma?

La pregunta de Ginny lo sorprendió alegremente, había dado por sentado que ella se mostraría muy tímida y poco participativa en los primeros minutos, pero se había equivocado.

- Soy todo tuyo Ginny.

La joven sonrió mientras guiaba sus manos por debajo del agua para llegar al lugar que quería encontrar, tras dar con los pantalones lucho para arrebatarse y debido a su nueva fuerza como vampira los saco rápidamente, dejando expuesto a su compañero.

- Ahora si eres mío.

Ginny tomo el miembro duro de Harry y sonrió al escucharla gruñir plácidamente, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero había escuchado muchos comentarios de las chicas en la preparatoria, así que comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo con mucho cuidado, quería ver que Harry también disfrutaba con ella.

- Eres perversa Ginny.- Le oyó decir con dificultad.- Muy perversa.

- Pero te gusta.- Lo reto sonriendo, mientras continuaba con su trabajo.- Te gusta mucho. . .

- Mucho. . .- Repitió él mientras la abrazaba, pero tenía otra cosa más en su mente, si ella quería hacerle perder la cabeza él también lo haría.- Pero quiero más y de ti.

Ginny asintió sonriendo, Harry la alzo en sus brazos y la hiso poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la apoyo sobre la roca de la cascada, él agua caía alrededor de ellos.

- Voy a hacerlo con cuidado.- Prometió el hombre.

- Si. . .

- Ginny.- Susurro mientras intentaba entrar en ella con mucho cuidado y lentitud.

- Harry. . .- Gimió ella entre una mezcla de placer y dolor.

- Lo siento.

- Solo hazlo por favor.- Le rogo con cuidado.

- Si.

Siguió su camino y al sentir la barrera que protegía la inocencia de su mujer la atravesó con cuidado, rogando porque Ginny no sintiera más dolor del necesario, la abrazo contra él, y la miro a los ojos, quería ver la reacción de ella ante la completa invasión a su joven cuerpo.

- Ginny mírame. . . Quiero verte a los ojos, quiero saber que eres mía.

-Soy tuya.- Le dijo mientras miraba los dorados ojos masculinos y se veía reflejada en ellos.- Solo tuya.

- Y yo tuyo.- La embistió lentamente solo para ver cómo reaccionaba.- Dime si te molesta.

- Solo un poco, pero continua.

- ¿Segura? No quiero hacerte ningún mal. . .

- Por favor.- Rogo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

- Si.

La tomo con fuerza, se odio a sí mismo cuando la escucho gemir de dolor, pero luego ella cambio por completo, rogando por más y ronroneando como una gatita, aquello lo volvió loco y termino dejándose llevar por todo lo que ella le producía, con la boca le tomo uno de los senos y lo succiono, quería verla llegar a su máximo de placer, quería demostrarle que él era el mejor y que en su mente solo podía existir él.

- ¿A quién perteneces Ginny?

- ¿Mmm. . .?

- Dime a quien perteneces.- Ordeno de pronto mientras no dejaba de besarla.

- A ti Harry. . .

- Repítelo.- Ordeno y la embistió con más fuerza, arrancándole un sonoro gemido, que le llego hasta el alma.

- A ti. . .- Dijo ella con mucho dificultad.- Solo a ti Harry. . .

- Así me gusta.- Harry al apretó contra él, la besaba en todos lados y no dejaba se verse reflejado en los ojos dorados de su mujer

Ginny sentía que su cuerpo subía a cada momento de temperatura, y todo era por Harry, ese hombre, que era todo para ella, a pesar de haber sentido algo de dolor durante los primeros segundos de su tan ansiada unión ella había reemplazado todo ese pequeño sufrimiento por placer.

- Ginny yo. . .

- Harry yo. . .

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, al mirarse a los ojos sonrieron el uno al otro, ninguno sabía que había querido decir el otro.

- Dime preciosa. . .

- No es nada.- Mintió, había querido decirle que lo amaba pero tenía miedo de arruinar el momento, no quería ser una molestia para Harry.- ¿Y tú, que ibas a decirme tú?

- Nada preciosa. . .- Le susurro, odiaba mentirle pero no quería que su amor fuese una carga para su Ginny.

Ginny se abrazó más a Harry conforme él la hacía suya con más fuerza y rapidez, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y sonrió al escucharlo rugir, Harry se vengó de ella llevando una de sus manos al punto de unión de ambos cuerpos y acariciándola descaradamente, Ginny alargo sus colmillos deleitada por las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

- Muerde mi cuello.- Le ordeno Harry.

- ¿Eh?

- Muerde mi cuello, a la misma altura donde yo mordí el tuyo.

- ¿Pero y si te hago daño?

- No lo harás, hazlo preciosa.- Le dijo amablemente.

- Bien.- Ella acerco su boca con cuidado, al tener contacto con la piel ella mordió poco a poco.

- Más fuerte preciosa.- Ordeno Harry.- Entierra tus colmillos, quiero que dejes tu marca sobre mí.

- Si.- Mordió con más fuerza, vio como algunas gotas de sangre salían, pero Harry no pareció afectado en ningún momento.- Lo siento.

- No, me gustó mucho.- Harry le sonrió.

No quiso decirle el significado de esa marca, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, ambos se pertenecían, esa marca iba a demostrarle a los otros vampiros que ella le pertenecía como su mujer y él como su hombre, en el mundo humano su unión era casi tan importante como el matrimonio.

- Harry. . .

- Mi Ginny.- Harry estaba al borde de la locura.

La pelirroja estaba perdida entre sus deseos, amaba a ese hombre y estaba feliz de ser suya, aunque estaba segura de que él nunca iba a corresponderle, al menos estaba dispuesta a estar para él cuando Harry necesitara de su cuerpo.

- Ginny yo. . . Voy a correrme. . .

- Yo siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar en fuego. . .

- Estas igual que yo preciosa.

Momentos después Harry se derramo dentro de Ginny, había sido un error, al ser humana corría el doble de riesgo de quedar embarazada, pero no le importo, era suya, su mujer.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Harry mientras retozaban en la hierba a la orilla del rio.

- Si. . . Muy bien.- La joven, que estaba en los brazos de su amado lo miro.- Deberíamos volver al baile. . .

- Es cierto, tu padre debe estar muy preocupado.

- Pero nuestra ropa esta mojada por completo.

- Tranquila yo la secare.- Harry se levantó.- Tan solo hay que agitarlas con fuerza.

Ginny se divirtió al ver como Harry usaba sus brazos para agitar las ropas, era como una secadora de ropa humana, al rato él le entrego su vestido ya seco y listo para ser utilizado otra vez, se lo puso rápidamente, a pesar de que había estado desnuda frente a él aun tenía algo de vergüenza.

- Ven.- Harry ya se había vestido y le ofreció su brazo.- Es hora de volver.

- Mi padre me hará muchas preguntas. . .

- Lo sé, pero yo hablare con él cuando llegue el momento.

- No comprendo.- Lo miro confundida.

- Pregúntamelo otro día, preciosa.

Al volver a la fiesta Ginny temía ser objeto de las miradas de los demás, pero no fue así y tenía la sospecha de que tenía que ver con Harry, pues lo miraban casi como si fuera el rey de la isla.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor hija?- Le pregunto su padre al sentarse a su lado.

- Si, ya me siento mejor.

- Tardaron mucho. . .

- Caminamos hasta la cascada, Ginny sintió su ruido y la invite a conocerla.- Intervino Harry.

- Comprendo.- Arthur le sonrió, pero de pronto la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Sucede algo papá?- Pregunto la joven evitando ponerse nerviosa.

- Nada hija, es solo que aún estoy impresionado y contento de tenerte aquí.

- Yo estoy feliz de estar aquí papá.

La fiesta duro casi tres horas más, Ginny ya estaba cansada y cuando le expreso a su padre su deseo de irse a dormir, este no puso ninguna objeción, tras despedirse de los vampiros que seguían celebrando comenzó a caminar hasta su cuarto, no había visto a Harry desde que ella había comenzado a decir que se iba a su cuarto.

- Quizá se arrepintió de lo que hicimos.- Murmuro apenada.

Entro en el cuarto muy cansada, quería tenderse en su cama y dormir el resto de lo que quedaba de la noche, pero una silueta emergió de a nada, iba a gritar pero se lanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca.

- Tranquila preciosa.- Ella reconoció la voz al instante.- Soy yo.

- Me diste un susto de muerte.- Le pego en el pecho pero con cuidado.- No te vi en los últimos minutos de la fiesta.

- Cuando le dijiste a tu padre que quería venir a dormir pensé que debía esperarte aquí.- Le dijo Harry.- Tenemos que hablar.

Aquello no le gustaba, sonaba como si estuviera a punto de decirle que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que pasó, su corazón comenzó a resquebrajarse poco a poco.

- Dime. . .

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.- Le dijo él mientras la tomaba de la cintura para estrecharla.- Tan solo quería darte las gracias por haberme entregado tu virginidad.

- Yo. . .- No sabía que decir, no era una muerte de sus esperanzas.- Bueno. . . Quería que fuese contigo.

- Mírame Ginny, tengo mucho que decirte pero estas cansada, se nota en tus ojos.- Le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y por último en los labios.- Buenas noches Ginny, duerme bien y sueña conmigo.

- Si. . .

Se acostó luego de uno segundos después de que Harry se fuera del cuarto, no había cortado con ella, aunque no tenían una relación exactamente, no quería forzarlo a aceptarla pero ella era ahora su mujer, no sabía cómo debía actuar de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Debo tratarlo como siempre o como si fuera mi novio?- Se preguntó a su misma, pero el cansancio fue más y antes de obtener una respuesta cayó en un profundo sueño.

Harry estaba en su cabaña, estaba feliz, más que en mucho tiempo, tenía por fin alguien por quien vivir la vida de otra forma y no sumida en el odio contra sí mismo al no poder haber defendido a su familia.

- Es mía.- Se dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón riendo.- Es mía. . . Mi mujer. . .

E iba a luchar contra quien fuera para que eso no cambiara, ya fuese en la isla o en la ciudad contra Deán Malfoy, había estado muerto de celos en el pasado, cuando a pesar de que Ginny le había dicho que había rechazado al chico, seguía cerca de él en la preparatoria.

- Harry.- Arthur lo llamo desde fuera de su cabaña.- Quiero hablar contigo.

- Ya veo.- Gruño molesto, había esperado eso, pero ciertamente no estaba preparado para luchar por su mujer, abrió la puerta y antes de decir algo el rey entro.

- Quiero saber porque has marcado a mi hija como tu mujer. . .

- Porque lo es.- Dijo abiertamente.- Es mi mujer a partir de esta noche, mía y de nadie más.

- La marcaste y estoy seguro de que ella no tenía idea de que es tú. . .

- No, no la tiene.- Reconoció.- Pero se lo diré pronto.

- ¿Cuan pronto? Si te atreviste a dejarla embarazada. . .

- Arthur no me provoques.- Rugió.- Sabes que puedo luchar hasta la muerte por lo que me pertenece, si Ginny lleva en su vientre un hijo mío sabes que me hare cargo de ella y sus necesidades. . .

- No me importa eso.- Arthur lo tomo de la camisa.- Tan solo quiero saber si tus intenciones con mi hija son buenas. . . Si le destrozas el corazón te matare. . .

- La amo.- Reconoció sin ningún problema.- Y si ella nunca puede corresponderme el que terminara destrozado seré yo. . .

- ¿La amas? ¿Por eso la marcaste como tuya sin decirle nada?

- La marque porque no quiero a ningún otro hombre cerca de ella, tiene mi olor en ella, todos sabrán que es de mi propiedad. . .

- Podría expulsarte de la isla por esto, es mi hija, la princesa, debías pedirme permiso a mí que soy su padre o a Molly que es su madre y tu reina.

No iba a decirle que prácticamente mamá Molly le daba su apoyo, eso sería algo que seguramente el matrimonio hablaría después, ya bastantes problemas tenía con reunir el valor suficiente para decirle a Ginny que era como su esposa en la isla.

- Pero no lo hare.- Dijo Arthur soltándolo.- Me alegra esta unión. . .

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te confesare algo.- Arthur se sentó en el sillón donde antes Harry había estado.- Cuando comencé a ver quién podría ir a la ciudad para entrenar a mi hija inmediatamente pensé en ti, y no solo porque eres uno de mis hombres de mayor confianza sino porque quería que te enamorases de mi hija.

- Eres un miserable.- Dijo, antes de conocer mejor a Ginny había odiado la idea de ir a la cuidad, respiro hondo y lo miro.- Pero el mejor miserable que hay en la tierra entera.

- Vaya cambio de actitud.- Murmuro el rey divertido.- Mira seré sincero contigo, has cometido una falta, debería castigarte por esto, pero estoy demasiado ocupado con mi viaje de mañana para preocuparme por esto.

- Quiero pedirte la mano de Ginny. . .

- Creo que primero deberías hablar con la involucrada.- Arthur lo miro sonriendo.- Ósea mi hija.

- Se reirá de mí en cuanto le diga que la amo.

- No sé qué tendrás que decirle para que no se ría de ti pero tienes que decirle lo de su marca en el cuello, la gente de la isla es chismosa y está ávida de rumores amorosos, en cuanto vean su marca dirán cosas a su alrededor.

- Lo sé, hablare con ella lo prometo.

- Más te vale que a mi vuelta ella este contenta con su situación.- Arthur se puso de pie.- Cuida de mi hija, aunque con tu marca en ella dudo que algún hombre se le acerque.

- Sabes que la cuidare como si fuera mi mujer.

- Es tu mujer.- Le dijo el rey que lo miro fijamente.- Maldito deja se sonreír, puede que estés contento pero tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones mañana.

- Ya largo Arthur.- Ordeno, sabía que le debía respeto a su rey, pero entre ellos había mucha confianza.

Ginny despertó cuando sintió a dos personas acercarse a su cuarto, sus instintos estaban más vivos que nunca, se sentó en la cama justo en el momento en que tocaron a su puerta, antes de decir algo Lizbeth y Luna entraron, la última llevaba una bandeja.

- Buenos días princesa.- Le dijeron al unísono.

- Por favor.- Intervino ella.- Solo Ginny. . .

- Pero no es correcto.- Lizbeth la miro preocupada.- Usted será nuestra reina en el futuro.

- Les propongo un trato.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Cuando sea reina pueden llamarme como ustedes quieran, ya sea reina, alteza o lo que sea. . .

- ¿Y ahora como debemos llamarla?- Le pregunto Luna.

- Pues Ginny. . . Ese es mi nombre, llámenme Ginny.

- Esta bien pri. . . Ginny.- Se corrigió la castaña.- Le traemos su desayuno.

- ¿Mi padre ya se fue?

- Partirá dentro de poco, está esperando la lancha que lo llevara a la otra isla para tomar el siguiente transporte.- Le indico la pelinegra.

- Entiendo, comeré rápidamente.- Ginny quería despedirse de su padre.

Cuando se levantó de la cama y corrió tras el vestido para cambiarse de ropa no noto que las dos chicas se la quedaron mirando asombradas, al salir las miradas se la mujeres eran iguales.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues. . .- Ambas hablaron otra vez al unísono.- Su marca.

- ¿Qué marca?

- La del cuello.- Le dijo Lizbeth.- La marca en su cuello.

Ginny se llevó la mano al lugar donde Harry la había mordido, había esperado que quedase una marca, mal que mal Harry había quedado con una igual, pero no entendía porque las mujeres la miraban como si fuera algo malo.

- No comprendo. . . ¿Qué tiene de malo esta marca?

- Pues es la marca que. . .- Iba a decir Lizbeth pero Luna se le acerco.

- No es nada, es solo que nos pareció que se mostraba mucho contra su blanca piel.- Le dijo ella.

- Entiendo.- Le sonrió, ya estaba lista para salir del cuarto.- Voy a buscar a mi padre.

- Nosotras haremos su cama y asearemos el cuarto.- Lizbeth le sonrió, pero al quedarse ambas chicas del servicio doméstico a solas miro a su compañera.- ¿Por qué me detuviste? Sabes que esa es la marca de la unión conyugal, además la princesa huele a Harry. . .

- Si no anunciaron nada anoche durante la fiesta es porque no quieres decirlo aun.- Dijo Luna.- Además el rey ya se va, seguramente anunciaran la unión a su regreso. . .

- Pero cuando el rey regrese toda la isla sabrá que la princesa está unida con Harry. . .

- Eso es asunto de ellos.- Luna camino hasta la cama.- Ahora a hacer nuestro trabajo.

- Bien. . .

Ginny camino hasta donde estaba su padre, el rey estaba en el muelle hablando con el hombre que manejaba la lancha, era el mismo que el día anterior la había llevado ahí, al ver a su padre, éste despidió al hombre y se acercó.

- Buenos días hija.- Le hablo él.

- Hola papá.- Vio que la lancha ya estaba cargada con una maleta.- ¿Ya te vas?

- Si, iba a hablar contigo ahora pero ya has venido tú.

- Dime entonces.

- Quiero que te cuides mucho, haz caso en todo a Harry, él te cuidara, aunque sospecho que no tendrás muchos problemas, la gente te quiso desde el primer momento.

- Que alegría. . .

- Bien supongo que no me queda más que desearte suerte y. . .- Arthur no puedo evitar ver la marca que tenía su hija, había sido puesta en un lugar estratégico para que todos la vieran.- Tu marca. . .

- No tú también.- Rezongo Ginny.- Lo siento es que Lizbeth y Luna ya me hablaron de que se ve mucho.

- Pues es obvio de que quien te la hizo quería que todos la vieran.- Le sonrió su padre.- Espero que no te haya dolido cuando Harry te la hizo.

- No me dolió. . .- Maldita sea se había delatado.- Yo. . .

- Tranquila yo no diré nada, quien tiene que hablar aquí es Harry.

- ¿Harry, por qué?

- Ya estamos listos alteza.- Intervino el hombre de la lancha.

- Eso querida tienes que preguntárselo a Harry.- Le dijo Arthur mientras la abrazaba.- Adiós mi cielo, me voy con mi mujer.

- ¡Suerte papá!

Ginny se quedó en el muelle hasta que la lancha salía del campo de protección, la isla estaba tranquila, al parecer no había problema, había sido aceptada, iba a volveré pero sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por detrás

- Hola preciosa.- Harry le hablo al oído muy seductoramente.- ¿El rey ya se fue?

- Acaba de irse y la isla sigue en tranquilidad.- Le respondió mientras se volvía para verlo.

- Es normal, tienes la sangre del equilibrio.

- ¿Harry puedo preguntarte algo?- Se llevó la mano a su marca en el cuello.- ¿Qué tiene esta marca que mi padre y mis mucamas me miraron raro esta mañana?

- Yo. . .- Había querido esperar para decirle todo aquello.- ¿Podemos ir a mi cabaña para hablar en privado?

- Si. . .- Esta nerviosa.- Lo miro preocupada.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No.- Mintió, la tomo de la mano.- Ven.

Ginny estaba nerviosa, había notado en Harry un severo cambio de actitud al mencionar la marca. ¿Acaso había cometido una estupidez al mencionarlo? Quizá Harry no quería ninguna prueba de lo que había pasado anoche.

Harry caminaba hacia su cabaña, iba a perderla estaba seguro, pero si ella no podía amarlo no podía obligarla a estar con él, iba a sufrir cuando la marca se borrara porque iba a significar que ya ningún vínculo tenían ellos dos, al llegar a su casa entro y la insto a sentarse.

- Tienes una casa muy hermosa.- Ginny vio la sala de estar unida al comedor y una cocina en una esquina, habían otras puertas que seguramente conducían a los cuartos y al baño.

- Es la cabaña que se le asigna a los vampiros que viven solos, cuenta con dos habitaciones y un baño, además de lo que ves aquí.

- Comprendo.- Quería escapar de ahí, todo con tal de no escuchar el rechazo de parte de Harry.- Yo creo. . .

- La marca.- La interrumpió él mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.- No es una marca cualquiera.

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces qué es?

- Ginny esta marca.- Harry toco su cuello.- Esta marca dice que eres mía, solo mía.

- Solo tuya.- En ese entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de que su amante nocturno también tenía una marca en el cuello, la que ella le había hecho.- Tú tienes una marca parecida a la mía.

- Es lo mismo en mi caso.- Le sonrió él mientras tocaba su cuello.- Soy tuyo. . . Ginny estas marcas en el pueblo vampiro tienen un significado muy importante.

- Hablas tan seriamente que cualquiera diría que estas marcas nos unen en matrimonio.- Intento bromear ella, puesto que podía ver que Harry estaba muy nervioso.

Harry no decía nada, tan solo la miraba fijamente, en ese momento Ginny cayó en la cuenta de que sus palabras estaban apegadas a la realidad. ¿Harry y ella estaban unidos como un matrimonio? ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperada por que él la quisiera que soñara con ser su esposa ante los demás? El vampiro siguió sin decir nada, y su silencio le estaba dando la respuesta, era su esposa.

- Ginny yo. . .

- ¿Soy tu esposa?- Necesitaba que fuese él quien se le dijera, no que su cabeza se inundara de ideas.

- Bueno aquí serás considerada como mi esposa, y esa marca es como un anillo de matrimonio, una señal de nuestra unión.

- Yo. . .- Ginny se levantó con cuidado.

Era la mujer de Harry, para el resto de la gente de la isla ella iba a ser su esposa, quizá por eso sus mucamas habían estado tan nerviosas esa mañana, no sabían cómo abordar el tema, pero ella estaba emocionada, era la esposa o lo que fuera de Harry entonces ella debía importarle de alguna forma, comenzó a sollozar.

- Ginny mi amor.- Harry la abrazo.- Perdóname mi amor, pero lo hice por celos, te amo y no quiero que otro hombre te abrace, te bese o intenta hacerte suya. . . Pero aún estamos a tiempo de borrar la marca, nadie sabrá lo que paso entre nosotros. . .

- ¿Me amas?- Le pregunto ella emocionada, no podía dejar de llorar.

- Si Ginny, pero no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo.- Le dijo él.- Borraremos la marca ahora mismo. . .

- ¡No!- La joven lo abrazo.- No quiero borrarla, quiero llevarla en mi cuello y con mucha alegría.

- ¿Ginny tú. . .?

- Te amo Harry, llevo mucho tiempo amándote.- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Entonces porque llorabas?

- Porque estoy feliz, creí que nunca podría decirte lo que siento por ti.- Dijo algo tímida.

- Ginny. .- Harry la beso hambriento, había tenido miedo de perderla, pero ahora todo era distinto, era suya y por propia voluntad.

**Continuara...**


	10. Capitulo 010: Sentimientos

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de ****FifoTsukino**** y los personajes originales son de Darién y Serena gracias a FifoTsukino por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de Harry Potter para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio...Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 10: Sentimientos.**

Casa Weasley.

Molly estaba recogiendo la ropa seca que había tendido en el patio trasero, ya era de noche por lo tanto al terminar esa tarea se iría a la cama, estaba cansada y se debía a la enorme preocupación que tenía por su hija, y sobre todo en la relación que podía tener con su padre, sabía que Ginny había tomado abruptamente la decisión de ir a la isla.

- Mi pobre pequeña.- Susurro al viento.- ¿Estarás bien?

- Supongo que Harry la cuidara bien.- Alguien le contesto, alguien a quien ella había reconocido su voz.

- ¿ Arthur?- La mujer se volvió, se quedó paralizada al ver que era su esposo, estaba ahí frente a ella.

- Mi cielo. . .

- ¡ Arthur!- La mujer corrió a los brazos de su marido.- Mi amor. . . Mi Arthur

- Mi cielo.- El vampiro abrazo a su mujer.- Te he echado tanto de menos mi amor.

- Yo también.- La mujer lo miro a los ojos.- Te amo.

- Te amo.- Dijo él mientras alzaba a su mujer en brazos.-Te amo muchísimo. . .

- Mi amor no puedo dejar la ropa aquí afuera. . .

- Decide.- La reto el hombre.- Tú marido o la ropa seca, tienes tres segund. . .

- Mi marido.- Respondió al instante.- Siempre mi primera elección será mi marido.

- Así me gusta.- Arthur comenzó a caminar hasta el interior de la casa o mejor dicho hasta el interior del cuarto principal de la casa.

Isla Dreams.

Harry estaba despierto, pero acostado bajo las sabanas de su cama, la razón por la que estaba ahí era porque a su lado estaba su mujer, había hecho el amor la noche anterior y Ginny había caído rendida de sueño poco antes del amanecer, sabía que debía de haberla ido a dejar a su cuarto en el palacio, mal que mal ella era la princesa y su unión aún no estaba permitida por el rey, de todos modos no se había querido separar de ella, salió de la cama con cuidado y fue hasta la cocina, no era un chef profesional pero esperaba al menos hacer un desayuno decente para su mujer, en el instante en que iba a poner la tetera en el fuego de la cocina alguien toco su puerta.

- Mmm. . .- Fue hasta la puerta, casi nadie iba a su cabaña salvo Arthur y uno u otro vampiro, al abrir la puerta vio a una de las mucamas de su mujer.

- Lo siento señor Harry.- Murmuro apenada Luna.- Pero la princesa no está en su cuarto y pensé que quizá. . .

- Esta en donde le corresponde estar.- Le dijo seriamente.

- ¿Puedo preguntar dónde es ese lugar?

- Esta aquí conmigo Luna, no te preocupes, pero tampoco lo divulgues. . .

- Lo sé, su unión aun no es celebrada como corresponde y nadie puede saber que están juntos.- Lo interrumpió la joven.

- Así se habla ahora vete, ella no necesita nada por ahora aun no despierta.

- Ya veo.- La vampira hiso una reverencia y lo miro.- Con su permiso.

- ¿Harry?- Ginny salía del cuarto en el instante que él cerraba la puerta principal.- ¿Era Luna?

- Si, estaba preocupada por ti.- Le respondió.

- Ya veo.- La joven se ajustó la sabana que había tomado para cubrirse.- ¿Dormí mucho?

- Pues has dormido apenas unas cuatro horas.- Le sonrió mientras se le acercaba.- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco sí.

- Vuelve a la cama, te llevare algo de comer.

- ¿Harry?

- Dime.

- ¿De verdad soy tu mujer?- Le pregunto ella mientras se tocaba la marca de su cuello.

- Si, mía y. . .

- De nadie más.- Concluyo ella mientras no dejaba de sonreír.- Aun no lo puedo creer, es como un sueño. . .

- Del que nunca quiero despertar.- Harry la abrazo.- Ahora vete a la cama mi princesa, ya iré contigo.

- De acuerdo.

Ginny se acomodó en la cama, miro alrededor de todo el cuarto, era sencillo en su decoración pero frente a la cama había un cuadro que llamo su atención, era el retrato de una familia, reconoció entre las personas de la pintura a Harry, pero parecía mucho más pequeño como si tuviera poco más de diez años, así que supuso que ellos debían ser su familia, el hombre mayor se parecía mucho a su Harry de ahora, pero la mujer era pelirroja y tenía el cabello suelto.

- Espero que te guste mi amor.- Harry entro en el cuarto llevando una bandeja.

- ¿Harry?- Dudaba de hacer esa pregunta, pero la tenía que hacer.- ¿Las personas del cuadro son tu familia?

- Si.- Harry parecía molesto, de todos modos se metió en la cama a su lado y puso sobre sus piernas la bandeja.

- Lo siento yo. . .

- No te preocupes, es solo que. . .

- ¿Te duele hablar de ellos?

- Si, murieron poco después de hacernos ese retrato.- Le dijo mirando fijamente la pintura.- Yo aún los echo de menos. . . Aunque hayan pasado casi cincuenta años desde que ellos ya no están conmigo.

- Debes de haberte sentido muy solo sin ellos. . .

- Pero ahora tengo la mejor compañía.- Le sonrió, aunque algo triste.

- ¿Harry que paso?- Le pregunto, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió.- Lo siento no quiero entrometerme. . .

- Fuimos encontrados por los cazadores de vampiro, mis padres trataron de defenderse pero no pudieron, antes de morir me ordenaron huir, yo no quería pero no había otra cosa que hacer, ellos pelearon para que yo viviera. . .

- Es una historia muy trágica.

- Los recuerdo en mi mente todos los días.

- Comprendo.- Miro el cuadro, era una hermosa familia.- Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

- Recuerdo que mi madre solía decir que era la copia exacta de mi padre en muchos sentidos, no solo en el físico.

- Y tu madre es muy hermosa. . .

- Se llamaba Lily, mi padre me dijo una vez que se enamoró de ella a penas la vio, se conocieron aquí en la isla.- Le explico Harry.- Pero viajaban siempre al mundo de los humanos, por eso nací en la ciudad de Londres, ellos querían ver cómo era vivir entre humanos comunes y corrientes, teníamos una vida como cualquiera otra familia.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

- James.- Le dijo él.- Mi madre una vez me dijo que la primera vez que lo vio le pareció algo arrogante pero que de todas formas la dejo impresionada. . .

- Pues entiendo lo que decía tu madre sobre el parecido que tienes con tu padre.

- ¿Tratas de decir que soy arrogante?

- Pero de todas formas me gustaste.- Le sonrió mientras tomaba una tostada.- Esto esta rico.

- No me cambies de tema Ginny.- La regaño el vampiro pero después le sonrió.- Aunque de todas formas lo entiendo, sé que mi actitud al principio no fue la mejor. . .

- No me importa, ahora es muy distinto.- Le dijo antes de besarlo.- Muy distinto.

- Me conquistaste, he cambiado mucho y por ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ginny ha habido otras mujeres en mi vida, en eso nunca te mentiría, pero era algo solo físico, y después ya no las buscaba, pero contigo. . .- Harry sonrió.- Cuando estoy contigo no quiero perderte de vista, es la primera vez que estoy enamorado y no quiero perderte. . .

- Nada hará que tú y yo nos separemos. . .

- Deán Malfoy.- Intervino Harry.

- Ya te dije una vez que lo quiero, pero solo como un amigo, nos conocemos desde primaria.

- Lo sé, pero no puedes evitar que sienta celos. . .

- No tienes por qué estar así.- Le dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- Soy solo tuya.

- Solo mía, que no se te olvide.

- Por supuesto.

Casa Weasley.

Arthur despertó luego de haber dormido sus ocho horas anuales de sueño, se sentía como nuevo ahora y con mucha más energía, se sentó en la cama pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el cuarto, su mujer no estaba en ningún lado.

- ¿Molly?- Hablo hacia al baño que conectaba con el cuarto, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Comenzó a oler el ambiente, estaba cargado por el aroma de su mujer, pero pudo detectar que estaba en el primer piso de la casa, se levantó y tomo el pantalón para cubrirse, al llegar a la primera planta del hogar se dejó llevar por los deliciosos aromas que salían de la cocina.

- Hola mi amor.- Se apoyó en el umbral de la entrada de la cocina.- ¿Qué cocinas?

- De todo un poco, no sé qué cosas te pueden gustar así que. . .

- Mi amor todo lo que tú hagas me gusta, lo que cocinas, cuando sonríes, cuando hablas, pero sobre todo lo que más me gusta es cuando dices mi nombre mientras te hago el amor. . .

- ¡ Arthur! Haces que me sonroje. . .

- Me gusta verte así.- El hombre se le acerco.- ¿ Arthur?

- Dime. . .- Le indico la mujer mientras estaba delante de la cocina.

- ¿Irías conmigo a mi isla?

- Pero tu dijiste que sería peligroso que. . .

- Si lo sé, sé que es muy peligroso para ti mi amor, pero no puedo seguir así.- Le indico.- No puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti, nosotros los vampiros vivimos del amor, estando lejos de ti me siento muerto.

- Yo igual. . . Pero si tu pueblo no me acepta. . . Pasará lo mismo que hace años cuando te negaste a volver a la isla.- Le dijo Arthur.- No quiero ser motivo de disputa entre lo que quieres en tu corazón y la responsabilidad de tu mente.

- Entiendo. . . Pero sabes que puedo protegerte, conoces mi fuerza mi amor. . .

- Lo sé, pero significaría dejar mi vida de lado. . .- La mujer se quedó callada.- ¿Puedes darme unos días para pensar mi amor? No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

- Lo entiendo.- Arthur abrazo a su mujer.- Lo que decidas mi amor lo entenderé.

- Gracias por comprender.

Casa Malfoy.

- Lo que dices es una completa estupidez hermano.- Deán miro a Ronald muy asombrado por la tontería que le había dicho.

- Era el olor de los vampiros Deán, te lo prometo.- El pelirrojo se acercó a su hermano.- No pude cerciorarme de si era o no una vampira pues salió de viaje, según lo que Hermione me dijo a ver a su padre. . .

- Ronald, Ginny no puede ser. . .

- Exacto y por ese te digo esto a ti y no fui con Draco, él será un peligro inminente si Ginny es una vampira, Hermione la quiere como a una hermana y por eso yo no puedo hacer nada y creo que menos tú. . .

- Exacto. . . Draco ira detrás de ella en cuanto sepa la verdad.- Deán se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.- Maldita sea, él no se detiene ante nada para matar.

- Ya lo hizo una vez hace muchos años. . . Destruyo una familia entera, no sé mucho pero de vez en cuando se jacta de eso.

- Lo recuerdo.- El pelinegro miraba al vacío.- Pero un no estamos seguros. . .

- Tenemos que ponernos en la situación peor. . .

- Lo sé, yo no puedo protegerla. . .

- Ninguno de los dos puede, mis instintos despertaran al olerla y querré atacarla incluso contra mi voluntad.

- Maldita sea. . . ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- No lo sé, yo me voy con Hermione de vacaciones mañana en la mañana, sinceramente no sé cuándo volveremos, le pedí la camioneta a papá, iremos a las montañas, así que como te dije no sé cuándo volveremos.

- Mmm. . . Si Ginny sigue afuera el tiempo que tus estés fuera también, creo que poder controlar a Draco. . .

- Tan solo tienes que llevarlo a conocer chicas, pero no lo acerques a la casa Weasley.

- Lo hare hermano.

Isla Dreams.

- Y este princesa es el colegio de la isla.- Le dijo un sabio.

Ginny había resuelto conocer todo de la isla, por lo que Harry la presento con uno de los sabios que enseñaba a los más jóvenes, entraron en el edificio, dentro habían siento de salas diferenciadas por números.

- Así como en el mundo humano.- Le explico Harry que iba con ella también.- Diferenciamos a los chicos por grado.

- Entiendo.

- Entremos a la sala de los pequeños de primer grado.- Le indico el hombre, al abrir las puertas del salón.- Perdón por la interrupción Susan, pero quería que la princesa conociera el colegio.

- Puedes pasar Neville.- Le índico la mujer que llevaba la clase.- Bienvenida princesa. . . Niños saluden a su princesa.

- ¡Buenos días princesa!- Todos los pequeños, de alrededor de unos seis o siete años le sonrieron.

- Hola pequeños.

- Miren es la princesa humana.- Dijo una niña de la clase.- Es muy hermosa.

- ¿Hola pequeña cómo te llamas?- Se acercó a la niña que había hablado.

- Me llamo Alicia.- Le respondió, señalo a su compañera de asiento.- Y ella es Gabrielle.

- De verdad que es muy hermosa y se ve muy joven.- Comento Gabrielle.

- Bueno tengo quince años aunque pronto voy a cumplir los dieciséis.- Le dijo.- ¿Qué están estudiando ahora?- Pregunto, al ver la pizarra sonrió.- Ya veo matemáticas.

- Si.- Dijeron ambas.

- Tratamos te tener el sistema común de los humanos.- Le indico Susan, la maestra.- Impartimos las clases comunes, como lengua, matemáticas, ciencias. . .

- Comprendo.- Le sonrió a la mujer, no era una anciana más bien parecía tener la edad de su madre.- Enseñan a demás los asuntos de vampiros.

- Por supuesto, Harry en uno de los maestros incluso.- La mujer la miro.- Él ensaña a los pequeños a controlar sus facultades.

- Ya veo.- Miro de reojo a su hombre, al parecer lo de ser maestro era lo suyo.

- Sigamos.- Le indico Neville.- Tenemos que ver los demás salones.

- Bien, fue un gusto conocerla maestra Susan.- Ginny miro a los pequeños.- Adiós niños.

- ¡Adiós princesa!

- Los niños la amaron princesa.- Le comento el sabio Neville cuando iban por los pasillos.

- Me alegra saber que soy bien recibida, y sé que también alegrara a mi padre.

- Todos estamos felices de tenerla aquí princesa.- Le dijo Harry.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, él debería decirle princesa ante los demás, aunque ya muchos habían detectado el olor del hombre en ella y sobre todo la marca, pero nadie decía nada, y sabia el por qué, temían que Harry hiciera algo, había escuchado de parte de sus mucamas que su hombre era alguien de mucho respeto en la isla y que nadie hablaba a su espaldas de él.

- A mí también me alegra estar aquí.- Le dijo ella.

Visitaron todas y cada una de los salones, fue recibida siempre con una sonrisa de parte de los alumnos del colegio, estaba realmente contenta con la forma en que las cosas se hacían ahí, tenía todo lo que un colegio ofrecía.

- Ahora si quieres puedo llevarte a la enfermería.-Le dijo Harry cuando terminaron el recorrido

- Pero dijiste que los vampiros sanan rápidamente. . .

- Pero siempre es bueno tener una enfermería.- Le sonrió él.- Anda vamos, después podemos descansar todo lo que quieras. . .

- Bueno. . .

Harry la llevo por entre las cabañas de la isla, todos con quienes se encontraban la saludaban amenamente, realmente estaba siendo bien recibida, había esperado que tras la partida de su padre la gente no confiara en ella, pero se había equivocado, finalmente llegaron a un edificio de dos pisos, Harry entro y la insto a seguirlo.

- Harry. . .- Una chica de pelo negro corto salió a recibirlos.- Hola princesa.

- Le estaba ensañando a la princesa la isla.- Indico el pelinegro.- Princesa ella es Arabella nuestra doctora.

- Ya veo.- Ginny le sonrió.- Buenos días doctora.

- Princesa es una alegría conocerla, por favor pase, si desea conocer la enfermería con mucho gusto le enseñare parte de esta.

- Gracias.

- Princesa puede usted ir con Arabella, yo tengo que hacer algo ahora.- Le dijo Harry de pronto.- Volveré por usted en una hora.

- Bien.

- No te preocupes Harry, yo cuidare de ella.- La mujer le sonrió.- Venga por aquí princesa.

A Ginny el comportamiento de Harry la extraño, pero de todos modos siguió a Arabella, no por ser la mujer de Harry debía estar a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Tenemos salas de atención primaria. . .

- Yo creí que los vampiros sanábamos rápido.

- Y lo hacemos princesa, pero aun así necesitamos atención medica.- Le sonrió Arabella.- Por ejemplo, los pequeños que aún no están desarrollando todos sus poderes necesitan atención médica.

- Ya entiendo.

- También cuando se presentan casos de enfermedades como cáncer y ese tipo de cosas.

- Es interesante.- Le dijo ella.- ¿Trabaja usted sola aquí?

- Cuento con otros colegas, y varias enfermeras, solo que este día todos están libres, la enfermería atiende cinco días a la semana, hoy yo estoy de turno en caso de emergencia, pero casi nunca sucede eso.

- Debió estudiar mucho para ser una doctora.

- La universidad siempre en complicada, pero a me gusta la medicina.

- Yo aún no sé qué estudiar en la universidad.- Reconoció la pelirroja.- Tengo un promedio normal y sé que no tendría problemas para entrar en la universidad.

- ¿Hay algo que te interese?

- Mmm a decir verdad me ha gustado mucho el trabajo que hace en el colegio de aquí de la isla, y durante unos momentos me imagine a mí misma como maestra.

Harry tomo los pétalos de rosas que había encargado y los espacio por todo el cuarto, sobre todo en la cama, ese era un día especial y quería celebrarlo con su mujer, además había encargado a una buena cocinera de la isla que hiciera un pastel, ya lo había dejado en su cabaña y él lo había guardado en la nevera, al ver que su trabajo estaba completo y todos los pétalos estaban distribuidos miro la hora, ya era tiempo de ir a buscar a su mujer, había recorrido toda la isla y ya era de noche.

- . . . El Rey manda a traer los mejore medicamentos.- Oyó que decía Arabella.

- Mi padre se preocupa mucho por su pueblo.- Ginny y la doctora estaban en la sala de la recepción.

- Ya estoy aquí princesa.- Se les acerco.- Ya es tarde.

- Es cierto pasan de las siete.- Ginny se levantó.- Muchas gracias por todo el recorrido Arabella.

- Puede venir cuando usted quiera princesa.- La pelinegra le sonrió.

- Gracias por cuidar de la princesa Arabella.- Harry miro a su mujer.- ¿Nos vamos princesa?

- Por supuesto.

- Me pregunto porque esos dos se tratan con tanta cortesía cuando ya todos saben que se pertenecen el uno al otro.- Murmuro para sí la doctora al quedarse sola en la consulta.

Harry condujo a su mujer a su cabaña, pero antes de entrar le vendo los ojos, aunque Ginny protesto en un comienzo se dejó guiar por él, al entrar activo sus sentidos, podía oler rosas que estaban cerca.

- Ahora te voy a llevar a nuestro cuarto.- Le indico Harry.

- Bien, pero sabes que ya olí las rosas.

- Lo sé, pero no sabes el motivo de esta pequeña celebración.

Su hombre la hiso caminar unos cuantos metros más, el olor de las rosas se intensifico, Harry aún no le quitaba la venda de los ojos, pero sintió sus manos cerca de la amarra, quizá pronto podría ver la sorpresa.

- ¿Lista?

- Siempre.- Le respondió.

La amarra de sus ojos cayo y pudo ver los hermosos pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todos lados y en especial en la cama, pero sorbe esta también habían otras cosas, una pastel y una cubeta con champaña.

- ¿Qué celebramos mi amor?

- Mi cumpleaños.- Le sonrió Harry.- ¿Recuerdas que hace meses te dije que pronto iba a cumplir los ciento cincuenta años?

- Es cierto.- Ella lo miro a los ojos.- Mi marido es un señor mayor. . .

- Ya verás que tan mayor puede ser.- La tomo en sus brazos.

- Debiste decirme que era tu cumpleaños.- Le dijo.- Podría haberte dado un obsequio.

- El mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado ya lo has hecho.

- ¿Eh? Pues no te he dado nada. . .

- Aceptaste ser mi mujer, mi esposa, me diste tu virginidad y me amas.- Comento mientras le besaba en cuello, en especial la marca.- ¿Qué mejor regalo que este?

- Harry.- Ella lo beso en el mentón ya que debido a su estatura no le llegaba más allá de su mentón.

- Eres muy pequeña, pero adorable.- Harry la abrazo más.- Ven vamos a comer pastel y beber hasta agotarnos la botella.

- Sí. . .- Sonrió ella.

- Por cierto estaba pensando.- Comento él de pronto mientras abría la botella de champaña.- Cuando vuelva tu padre quiero que anunciemos nuestra unión.

- Mmm. . . ¿Y eso cómo se hace?- Todo era nuevo para ella.- ¿Solo se dice o se hace una ceremonia?

- Pues se hace una ceremonia delante del rey de la isla, es él quien bendice la unión de ambos, incluso puede rechazarla.

- ¿De verdad?

- Pero Arthur nunca lo ha hecho al menos, de todos modos estoy seguro de que estará contento por nosotros.

- Yo creo lo mismo.- Le dijo ella, recordaba las palabras de su padre, él estaría muy feliz de verlos juntos.

- Aquí tienes.- Harry le entrego una copa.- Brindemos por nosotros mi amor.

- Por nosotros.- Ambas copas chocaron con cuidado.

Casa Weasley.

- No te vayas.- Pidió el hombre.- Quédate conmigo.

- Mi amor solo será esta noche.- Molly se estaba vistiendo luego de haber estado en el baño.- Ya te dije que tomare vacaciones a partir de mañana, estaré contigo el resto de los días las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Pero serás cinco horas lejos de ti.- Le dijo Arthur mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Aunque podría ir contigo.

- No mi amor, los Malfoy pueden estar rondando.

- ¿Los Malfoy?- Arthur la miro.- El nombre me suena.

- El hijo menor de la familia es Deán, es compañero de Ginny desde la primaria.- Le explico la mujer.- Harry he descubierto que esa familia tiene el gen cazador.

- ¡Demonios!- El hombre se levantó de la cama.- Ginny puede estar en peligro. . .

- El hecho es que el hermano mayor. . .

- Ronald.- Le dijo él de pronto.- Ahora lo recuerdo.

- Bueno Ronald estuvo aquí hace unos días, Ginny llego corriendo de la preparatoria diciendo que él la había descubierto.

- ¿Y crees que pueden estar rondando la casa?

- Al menos Ronald, cuando Ginny se fue él anduvo por aquí varias noches, pero ha dejado de venir desde la noche que tú llegaste.

- Mmm. . .- Arthur se quedó pensativo.- Lo mejor será que Ginny se aleje de esa familia.

- Harry dice lo mismo. . .

- Por cierto respecto a ellos dos. . .

- ¿Ya están juntos?

- ¿Tu lo sabías?

- No has respondido mi pregunta.- Le dijo la mujer.

- Ni tú la mía.- Arthur se le acerco a su mujer para abrazarla.- En fin, nuestra hija ahora le pertenece a Harry, lleva la marca.

- La marca.- Molly se llevó la mano a su cuello, su marca aún estaba ahí.- La marca de pertenencia.

- La que llevas en el cuello.- Comento el rey.- La que te hice la primera noche que te hice el amor. . .

- La que tardaste mucho tiempo en decirme que era. . .

- ¿Bueno, qué querías que hiciera? Me ibas a odiar en cuanto te dijera lo que en realidad era. . .

- Pero te amaba y te acepte. . .

- Cuando te dije que era un vampiro me miraste y te reíste.- Le dijo él alzando las cejas.

- Bueno. . . Parecía lo más lógico, quiero decir que como todo lo que sé de los vampiros es por las películas. . .

- Ya entiendo.- Arthur comenzó a besar a su mujer, de nuevo la necesitaba.- Molly. . .

- No mi amor, tienes que dejar que me vaya.- La mujer trato de escapar del abrazo de su esposo.- Te prometo que te recompensare pero deja que me vaya.

- Bien.- Gruño Arthur.- Pero cuando vuelvas tendrás que venir directo a mis brazos.

- Lo prometo.

Isla Dreams.

- ¿Señorita Ginny?- Luna se le acerco cuando ella estaba en su cuarto en el palacio.

- Dime.- La pelirroja estaba escogiendo la ropa que se pondría ese día pues hacía mucho calor.

- La gente de la isla ya estaba comenzó a hablar obre usted y el señor Harry. . .

- ¿Qué dicen?

- Pues. . .-Lizbeth también se le acercó para hablar.- Que usted le pertenece, que es su mujer, y que ahora se quedara en la isla para siempre. . . Tiene que entender señorita Ginny que los vampiros viven de los chismes aquí en la isla.

- Papá me dijo algo así.- Miro a ambas mucamas.- Bien no deben hacerle caso, cuando mi padre vuelva haremos publica nuestra unión.

- Entiendo.- Luna sonrió.

- La gente solo espera que se haga pública la noticia.- Comento Lizbeth.

- Bien yo iré ahora por mi hombre.- Les guiño el ojo.- Nos vemos después chicas.

Ginny camino lentamente por la isla, le encantaba ese lugar, era una verdadera isla paradisiaca, y la iba a echar de menos cuando volviera a la ciudad, tenía que terminar sus estudios y comenzar con la universidad, además tenía mucho de qué hablar con Harry, sobre todo en lo que iban a hacer ellos dos.

- ¿Harry?- Entro en la cabaña de él.- ¿Dónde estás Harry?

- Aquí.- Harry la abrazo por la espalda.- Aquí esperándote desde hace horas. . .

- Lo siento, pero en el palacio me necesitaban.- Le dijo ella mientras se volvía para ver a su hombre a los ojos.- Oye estaba pensando en algo.

- Dime.- Harry la llevo hasta el sofá.- Pareces preocupada.

- Lo estoy a decir verdad.- La joven lo miro.- ¿Harry que pasara con nosotros?

- ¿Con nosotros? No comprendo.

- Sabes que tengo que volver a la ciudad, tengo que terminar mis estudios e ir a la universidad, no me quiero separar mucho tiempo de ti y tú tienes una vida aquí en la isla. . .

- Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, iré contigo a la ciudad, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites para terminar tus estudios y. . .

- Oh Harry.- Ginny lo abrazo.- ¿De verdad?

- Eres mi mujer, mi lugar es a tu lado.- Harry la agarro de la cintura.- Y tu lugar es a mi lado.

- Harry. . .- Ginny le tomo el rostro entre las manos para besarlo.- Mi guapo Harry.

Ginny comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry, y este aprovecho de subirle el vestido, la pelirroja lo miro a los ojos y ambos sonrieron al ver que el otro tenía los ojos dorados.

- ¿Dejaste bien cerrada la puerta mi amor?- Le pregunto Harry mientras la tumbaba en el sofá.

- Si, muy bien cerrada.- Ginny busco inmediatamente el pantalón de Harry, podía sentir cuan excitado estaba y quería darle todo el alivio posible, en ese momento Harry le rasgo el delgado vestido a la mitad.- ¡Oye!

- Te recompensare.- Le prometió el hombre.- Pero necesito verte completamente mi amor.

- Te amo Harry.- Ginny uso su nueva fuerza para también romper los pantalones de su hombre.

- Descarada.- Le regaño dulcemente.- Luego me culpas a mí de ser un rompe cosas. . .

- Hazme el amor Harry, ya después nos preocuparemos de la ropa.- Sonrió ella mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Me gusta tu forma de pensar nena.- Harry se tumbó a su lado en el sofá, la estrecho en sus brazos mientras la besaba en todo su cuerpo, la piel de su mujer comenzaba a marcarse con cada beso de él.- Me perteneces, toda tu me perteneces. . .

- Tú eres mío, solo mío.- Ginny lo abrazo y lo beso, amaba ese hombre con todo su ser.

Harry la despejo de sus braguitas y sonrió al ver que caía lejos de ellos, era la última prenda que le quedaba, en tanto Ginny también le quito los bóxer, ambos ahora estaban completamente desnudos.

- Tócame.- Le ordeno Harry.- Quiero sentir sus manos en mí.

- Si.- Ginny sonrió al sentir la piel de su hombre bajo sus manos, la calidez de él.- Te amo.

- Yo también.- Harry tomo los senos de su mujer y los acaricio con cuidado.- Eres muy suave.

- ¿Suave?

- Muy, pero muy suave.- Sonrió él mientas bajaba su cabeza para quedar a la altura de pecho de ella.- Eres perfecta mi amor.

- Tú también eres perfecto, el mejor del mundo.- Ella sonrió mientras con sus manos buscaba el miembro de Harry, se sorprendió al ver cuán duro estaba.- Muy, muy perfecto.

- Picara. . .-Harry gimió al sentir el contacto.- Eres muy descarada.

- Tú me haces ser así.- Le dijo mientras le mordía el hombro.- Tú me haces ser una descarada.

- La mejor descarada que ha llegado a mi vida.- Sonrió Harry.- Anda mi amor sigue así mientras yo también juego contigo.

El juego de Harry consistió en hacerla sufrir de placer al tocarla íntimamente, el vampiro sonrió al sentir el calor de su mujer, la calidez con que era recibido, se volvió loco al sentir que la respiración de ella se descontrolaba completamente.

- Harry. . .- Gimió ella.

- Ginny. . .- Gruño el vampiro al sentir el placer que le provocaban las caricias de su mujer.

- Harry por favor. . .

- Si mi amor.- Harry se puso sobre ella, la miro a los ojos y sonrió.- Dime que me amas. . .

- Te amo.

- Dime lo que quiere que haga. . .

- Eso es tortura. . .- Le dijo ella fingiendo enojo.- Una hermosa tortura.

- Responde lo que tu hombre te ha exigido.

- Quiero que me tomes. . Que me hagas tu mujer otra vez.

- Bien.- Separo un poco las piernas de su mujer.- Si es lo que quieres.

Harry la penetro de una sola y potente embestida, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, lo que su hombre le hacía sentir era la verdadera gloria y ella quería que él sintiera lo mismo, quiero verlo igual de descontrolado.

- ¿Me amas?- Le pregunto ella.

- Mucho.

- ¿Mucho?- Quería hacerle perder los estribos.

- Tanto que provocas que pierda el control por completo dulce Ginny.

Ginny lo rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura mientras también lo abrazaba por el cuello, en tanto Harry la embestía con más fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que ella gimiera con completo descontrol, se aferró aún más a su hombre pues sentía que estaba subiendo una cúspide que la haría caer al vacío dentro de poco.

- Harry. . .

Harry gruñía complacido por las sensaciones que su mujer le provocaba, lo excitaba cada vez más con cada gemido, la abrazo con fuerza cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse.

- ¡Ginny!

Momentos después ambos estaban uno en brazos del otro tratando de que respiraciones volvieran a la tranquilidad, Ginny miro a su Harry y sonrió, aún le parecía increíble estar así con él, lo que antes había sido un sueño inalcanzable ahora era la más hermosa de las realidades.

- ¿Ginny, estas bien? Creo que fui un poco brusco.

- No mi amor, fuiste perfecto.- Ella se refugió en su pecho.- Tengo sueño.

- Te llevare a la cama.- Harry la tomo en brazos y la llevo al cuarto, al llegar la tendió en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas.- Duerme mi hermosa princesa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

- Te amo Harry.- Le dijo Ginny mientras se quedaba dormida.

- Y yo te amo dulce Ginny.- Harry la dejo en el cuarto para que durmiera tranquila, si seguía ahí con ella la tomaría otra vez incluso estando ella dormida por completo.

Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar si pensaba irse con ella a la ciudad por los próximos años, primero tendría que hablar con Neville el encargado del colegio, ya después hablaría con Arthur cuando este volviera, a donde fuera Ginny él iría detrás para protegerla, amarla y hacerla feliz.

**Continuara...**


End file.
